Panalesca
by BBJello
Summary: No one wanted to look at her, she was blind, and this was considered weak....Can you love...if no one wants to love you back? Pan had grown to be ashamed of her disability, she was lonely, until she met him...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

The music was soft, almost medieval ballroom type music. The atmosphere was lively and chattering could be heard all around. A woman, unlike any other, sat in a corner of the huge room and swayed to herself, she held her glass of water so not to get drunk and hummed the tune whilst rocking sideways. She knew if someone was to see her she would look a fool, but that was very unlikely, because no one wanted to look at her, no one wanted anything to do with her, she was blind, and so she was considered weak.

Her name was Panalesca, 20 years of age and the youngest of 5 sisters, her age considered her an adult, but her blindness made people think of her as a child. The planet they lived on was called Vegitasei, were a very proud race lived, a race were men trained most of there life, women cooked and bore children for most of there life and people lived in ranks; it was all a hierarchical structure. Royalty were seen most important, inferior to anyone else, then came the Generals of Vegitasei Army's, there were 4 generals in charge of 4 army's, then there was the Soldiers of Vegitasei, then there was the women, then the slaves, and finally Panalesca considered herself the last. The way people treated her she had been grown up to think of her disability as a disease, something people found disgusting. In time Panalesca grew to feel ashamed of herself, she never felt love off her parents because they were feeling the affects of her continuous bulling by strangers, she was the only one known to be born blind so everyone knew of her. The race on Vegitasei planet were called Saiyans and were very well respected throughout the universe by other races that also deem power as the number one ingredient to survival and success.

Panalesca was jolted from her daydreaming when she heard her mothers voice.

"Pan dear are you alright?" there was anxiousness in her mothers voice, she may not be able to see but this intensified her hearing and she knew her mother felt it her job to ask if she was alright.

"I'm fine, thank you" Pan smiled and ignored the pain in her chest, the pain of knowing her mother didn't want to know if she was alright.

"Good good, I'm off now to find your father, there's a buffet on in the next room, take care" her mother quickly staggered away not wanting to be seen talking to the girl everyone hated so much.

Pan sighed; she was not going to feel sorry for herself, not at such a posh party. Her family, which consisted of her glamorous sisters that 2 did modelling, one designed clothes for the queen and princess and the last who was not much older than Pan worked in a gym working out just as much as male would. Pan helped her mother cook although she was not good and just ended up slowing and infuriating her mother.

Pan could smell the food seeping in from the next room and she began to feel incredibly hungry, so grabbed her stick that had become her comfort blanket throughout the years and slowly made her way to the next room were she could sense lots of Saiyan men and hear then grovelling down the food in an animal like way. Pan felt around for the table with her stick, hitting lots of ankles on her way around earning herself growls and hisses from men and women that looked down on her. She apologized to every assault even though she knew it was hopeless, they would just hate her more for her weak attitude and ki.

Finally she smelt the food right under her nose and felt for the table, there was a velvety cloth on the table and could only imagine how rich the food was going to be. She felt around and could feel chicken legs, so she grabbed a few of them, she felt chips and grabbed as many as would fit in her hand, she found bread and grabbed a big slice when all of a sudden she was pushed to the floor by such a force it winded her.

"DIRTY VILE BITCH HOW YOU DARE TOUCH THE FOOD, THERE ARE PINCHERS TO PICK AT THE FOOD! " Pan had to lie on the floor for a few minutes to regain her breathing, when she realised a Saiyan soldier was shouting at her. She could tell this by sensing his ki, it was dangerously high and it was not normal for men to turn against women in such anger.

"ARE YOU NOT A SLAVE?" growled the man, she could hear other men trying to calm him down but it must of only infuriated him more.

"ANSWER YOU DISGUSTING THING! NOW!"

"I'm sorry sir I am not" she cowered and did not dare stand up; the thought of him hitting her was not far off her mind.

"What in the hell is going on here!" boomed another mans voice and silence fell throughout the room. Pan's eyes grew wide, she was causing such a scene and knew nothing good would ever come of her presence and dreaded the outcome of this situation. Pan froze at just the mention of two words.

"Your Highness…."

Pan lay still as she knew he would be looking at her, but what she didn't realise was how he was studying her soft features. She jumped when she felt herself being lifted off the floor and next to a very hi ki, she didn't dare move.

"You will come with me" he hissed, and with that he dragged her through the hordes of people to many whispers. They sniggered when Pan winced at the force he was putting on her wrist. Please, don't hurt me she prayed to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

"Your Highness…."

Pan lay still as she knew he would be looking at her, but what she didn't realise was how he was studying her soft features. She jumped when she felt herself being lifted off the floor and next to a very hi ki, she didn't dare move.

"You will come with me" he hissed, and with that he dragged her through the hordes of people to many whispers. They sniggered when Pan winced at the force he was putting on her wrist. Please, don't hurt me she prayed to herself.

She was dragged for quite some time when finally he slammed a door and let go of her wrist which she immediately tendered to. The room felt warm and smelt clean, so she knew she couldn't possibly have been led to a dungeon.

The room was silent; it panicked her slightly, she was in an unfamiliar place without her stick and with the king, probably thinking of a punishment for her.

"Are you alright?" his soft warm voice made her lift her head, he is definatly not the king.

"Who are you?"

"Your Prince" he said and it made her jump, not because of who he was, but because of how close he was to her. She could almost feel his breath on her face, warm just like his voice. Then reality it her and she stumbled to her knees bowing to him in respect.

"I apologize sir for my recklessness" she quickly blabbed out.

"Please, don't apologize" and once again but gentler, she was lifted off the ground but he remained a hold of her.

"What is your name?"

"Sir my name is Panalesca" she whispered in almost fear in case he realised who she was, the blind monster.

"Panalesca, that's a very pretty name" he whispered and Pan felt her heart flutter, the Prince was being kind to her. No one had ever been kind to her.

"Why?" she had to ask

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so kind….to me?" There was no answer to her question so she waited.

"Will you sit with me?" he asked, she slowly nodded and was guided over to a sofa and they sat, very closely in silence.

"I've just got back from a 5 year journey across the universe" the prince said suddenly.

"I travelled to many planets, I travelled to Ukira the planet of gold, to Samora the planet of desirable flowers, to Janor the planet of rich and cuisine food, to Deei the planet of darkness and its twin Yooi the planet of Light" he listed the places he had been on his long journey. Pan listened intensely; she had never heard of such places and found it all very interesting.

"But you know what….I didn't find what I set out for" he sighed and she felt him leave his spot on the sofa and heard his footsteps move across the room.

"Sir, what did you set out for?" her voice sounded like a squeak compared to his masculine strong voice.

"Something not many of are kind desire, something I've found hard to understand but something you also want as well" he said confidently but the more he spoke the more it confused Pan.

"What is that?" she asked

"You tell me, I want to know if…it's true" he said, now he sounded as if he was forcing the words out.

"I don't understand your majesty"

"Tell me now, tell me why I am feeling like this, and why you are feeling it too" he growled increasing the tone of his voice.

"I don't know I don't feel anything" she said in a pleading voice so not to anger him anymore. He must have sensed her plea and knew he had said too much, so he said a quick goodnight and fled from the room.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

"Pan! Pan!" an angry voice hissed in her ear.

"Pan get off the floor now!!" it was her mother, but why was she shouting at her? When she opened her eyes her mother saw this as a sign that she was conscious so grabbed her arm and yanked her off the floor. Pan's head spun and a thumping headache made her groan, she had no idea what was going on.

The sound of music still indicated that Pan was still at the party, but she had no idea what was going on with her mother, hadn't she been happily talking to the Prince?

"Mother what's going on?" she yelped when she felt the cold night prickle her skin.

"How dare you show us all up in there" growled her mother and she was once again dragged through the night.

"Were we going?" she asked wishing her mother would slow down a little.

"Home, I daren't show my face after what scene you have just made… cant you do anything right!!" she growled and Pan frowned.

"What did I do? I haven't done anything wrong" all this confusion was making Pan angry.

"You caused a bloody scene Pan, lay there on the floor like some helpless child, as if your blindness isn't enough for people wanting you dead!" shouted her mother and Pan yanked her hand out of her mothers grasp.

Pan stood there, emotionless; staring where she thought her mother would be, her mother glaring back.

"Pan let's go, now" she growled but Pan didn't budge.

"Do you want me dead mother?"

"Of course I don't you stupid girl, now let's hurry before we catch a cold" and once more her mother grabbed Pans wrist and continued to drag her home, unaware of the tears that spilled freely down her daughters wilting face.

Unaware of the eyes of a stranger, he looked down on them from a window; he concentrated on what they could be saying. His eyes scanned both of there faces, one so evil and disgusted, the other so hurt and fragile. He watched how the girl pulled away from her mother, stood staring and still. He could feel this girls pain, her hurt and anguish, it made him growl but suddenly he froze. The girl was once again being dragged by her mother, but the girls hurt face looked up and stared at him. He stared back and she cried to herself silently. When he could see them no more he lent against the window and sighed to himself. This girl was annoying him more than anything, he hated being confused, hated what he was feeling, hated how he could feel how she felt, hated the fact he couldn't tell anyone as he would put shame on his family. Suddenly the door opened and light stole the darkness.

"My Prince, your mother wishes to speak with you" said the bulk guard, standing aside and bowing and his Prince whisked past him.

He found his mother doing as he had been just moments before, standing at a grand window and staring out at the fresh snow that had just begun to fall.

"You called for me" he asked and bowed in respect as she turned to face him, a smile shone on her face as she saw him.

"Trunks darling, I did indeed, come, sit by the fire with me" and he did as he was told.

They sat facing the fire, but his mother watched him intensely, he could see her worried face study his cold features in the corner of his eye.

"Trunks, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I am fine"

"It's very nice of the Shu family to organise such a wonderful party for the birth of there son Maslin" her mother was just chit chatting now.

"Is there a reason for me being here?" He asked and turned to look at her, she looked at him; he could see the worry creep across her face.

"I'm worried about you Trunks; you never talk to me anymore" her voice pleaded with him, to let her in, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Do I have a duty now to inform you of every activity in my life" he growled.

"No but I have a duty as your mother to be interested in your life, to be involved in the activities you do and help you when you are feeling as you are now" she was gaining confidence the more she spoke.

"Yes maybe when I was a young Saiyan but I am a man whether you believe to accept that or not, I do not need your motherly duties smothering me all the time" he growled and stood up and walked over to the bar where he poured himself a Brandy and downed it in one.

"You're my son; I don't care how manly you think you are, I will always consider my duty to protect you important!" she also stood up and turned towards her angry son.

"You're the one I need protecting from!" he shouted and the glass shattered in his viscous fist.

"You don't mean that" he could see her eyes shine over, and it tore at his heart.

"I cant talk to you anymore because you always talk to me as if I am still that little boy that clung to you every day wanting to be protected" he was staring at the floor now, he felt warm hands cup his face and he met shining eyes.

"Ever since you have come back from your long journey I have felt the pain you feel, it disturbed me so, it hurts me to know you are hurting…. Tell me, please, what is it that has you so unhappy" her voice was very soothing to him, he felt the tears of stress slide down his cheeks and he collapsed in his mothers grasp.

"I feel lonely…..I want to love" he felt his mothers grasp hold onto him tighter and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh sweetheart, I thought you had grown up to be just like your father, but it makes me so proud to see some earthling side come out of you" he smiled to himself and felt finally a weight lift off his heart, he could finally confide to his mother the loneliness he was feeling.

"Tell me, about these earthlings" he whispered, he was finally going to hear the chapter his dreams had been keeping from him.

Please review!! So much more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

He was there, I know it, I felt his soft touch, I heard his strong voice, there was no way I could have dreamt him she smiled to herself as she replayed the scene over and over in her mind. She hadn't forgotten the gentle way he held her, the kind way he complimented her.

"Pan me and Trinity are going to town to get gowns for Roselias engagement party, would you like to come too?" her sister Aurora was the closest thing she had to a friend.

"Please"

"Come on then, Trinity has just gone to get the horse and we'll be setting off in 5 minutes so chop chop" she grinned when Pan fretted and quickly tried to make her way upstairs.

Not long after Pan had her black slip-ons on and her black cloak wrapped around her, she had lost her stick the night of the party so went and grabbed one of her spares.

All sisters got in the back of the cart and made there way to the small town not far from there little village. Pan smiled when her sister mentioned the market would be on today, her sisters smiled to themselves. Pan would get to meet her very good friend Li again, oh how she missed him.

"Li will be back from his trip to see his sick mother will he not?" asked Trinity knowing this would please Pan greatly.

"Oh yes, but I do hope his mother is alright"

Pan sat for the rest of the journey thinking of her very good friend, they'd known each other for years, and he never saw her blindness as a disease or something that made her weak.

Before she had time to think of her very good friend the cart came to a stop and she heard lots of people supposedly gathering around the little stores of the town market. The little shops that made the town were decorated with whatever they were advertising, beautiful flowers, expensive dresses and evening gowns, home ware, jewellery. It was only a small town so there wasn't anything wildly expensive.

"Pan me and Aurora are going over to Madam Keltz so when your finished talking to your fancy piece over there we'll be waiting" both sisters giggled but Pan blushed.

"He is not my fancy piece at all!" she grumbled and slowly made her way, as she had done several times before, over to the stall she knew Li would be on selling his rugs and carpets.

"Come on now ladies, this piece of fabric is just so soft and is desired by many across the universe, and I am here now, offering you this exquisite piece for only 500 yen" he smirked when hands flew up to buy the carpet he had just bantered on about.

Pan could just imagine him stood tall and well respected throughout the village atop his small stall selling his wonderful rugs. He was an excellent tradesman and earned hundreds in just a day's work. He was 27 years old, had inherited the family business when his mother had fallen ill and could only be treated at the hospital 20 miles away, his father sold the house and moved to a village closer to the hospital, knowing Li would carry on the business.

The sound of ladies shouting for one of his rugs was bewildering; he really knew how to pull in a crowd.

"Pan!" he had finally spotted her and gone running over towards her, they embraced in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again Pan, how have you been?"

"I've been very well thank you, how are you?" Pan didn't know whether it polite to ask about him or his mother first.

"I'm fine, glad to be back though"

"How's your mother?" she finally asked

"Oh she's doing very well, the pain in her chest has scared her slightly but doctors say she's not going anywhere yet and that it was probably something she had eaten that caused heart burn" the coolness in his voice made her smile.

"I'm glad she's alright"

"Me too… So have you come here to do some shopping?" he asked

"Yes, Aurora and Trinity are here with me, were buying a dress for Roselias engagement party, she's finally getting married" Pan grinned.

"That's great, bout time the old timer got hitched" Li laughed when Pan hit him in defence for her sister.

"That's not nice" she pulled her bottom lip, crossed her arms and sulked.

"That face isn't very ladylike either… no no I'm joking ya big goofball" they both laughed and Li tapped her on the arm, Pan tapped him back, he tapped back harder and this carried on until eventually they where giving out punches and Li gave up.

"See I'm stronger than you think I am little man"

"Yeah yeah okay you can get down from your high horse now" he giggled and earned himself a final swipe.

"Just like old times huh?" he smiled gently rubbing his now sore arm.

"Yeah, defiantly like old times" she grinned back

"Are you busy this afternoon?" he asked hesitantly, she stopped smiling and started fidgeting.

"Erm, no not at all"

"Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"I would love to" she smiled and inside her heart exploded and she felt like screaming in excitement, she had waited so long to feel the effects of being in love, surely he must love her.

"Great, when I've finished work which will be around 5 I'll meet you under the town clock at 6" she nodded.

"I'll be there" they hugged and said there goodbyes and Pan gripped her stick and tapped her way to Madam Keltz gown shop.

When she entered the shop the atmosphere was all chatter, women all around where talking loudly and excitedly, it was very unusual, usually the shop was empty and quiet. The place was crammed now.

"Pan! Oh Pan you missed him!" screamed Aurora who grabbed hold of her in excitement.

"Oh hes so dreamy, I swear id kiss his feet everyday just to be able to gaze at his beautiful features!" wooed Trinity and both girls made fainting noises.

"What on earth has got you two all wrapped up?" said Pan hearing lots of other women in the shop say the same things to other women.

"You so missed it Pan"

"The Prince was here…."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Pan stood under the clock; she was sure any minute now it would chime to alert her it was 6. Her sisters and herself had all bought a dress for the engagement party and even treated themselves to some cheap jewellery; Aurora had chosen Pan's saying it was the most beautiful of all.

Pan rolled her stick between her hands in an attempt to warm them up, snow had begun to fall and a chilly wind was picking up. She wore the same clothes as she had all day, her white dress, her black slip-ons and her black cloak. The clock chime made her jump and she stood still, hoping any minute now he would call her name. Five more minutes passed and she was still stood there, it was getting cold very cold. She thought about what here sisters and most of the women in the shop had said about the Prince being in that shop, at first it worried and shocked her but she was just glad she had missed him. The night they had spoken, or she had a very vivid dream, hadn't bothered her too much, her mother hadn't mentioned the night so thought best to forget about it all.

"Pan, I'm so sorry I'm late" she smiled and sighed in relief as she heard him. He held her and started rubbing her which she frowned at. She did not need rubbing like some child; she needed to get inside somewhere warm.

"You must be freezing, come on let's go get inside and get some grub" he smiled nervously. Once again Pan felt like she was being dragged, away from peoples view.

The warmth of the restaurant made her shiver in delight. The smell of the delicious food made her stomach grumble and her mouth water. She hadn't eaten all day and was ready to tuck into something good.

"Sir how may I err-" he was cut off when he spotted Pan; he stared at her for a moment before frowning. "Err how may I help you" he finished in a growl still keeping his eyes on Pan.

"Yes we would like a table for two please" smiled Li totally unaware of the stares he was giving Pan, but even though she was blind, Pan knew eyes of hatred were burning into her.

They were both lead to a table, Pan cringing as she hit tables and legs as she tried to keep up with Li and the waiter. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought to herself.

"Here are menus for the both of you, I will send someone over in a few minutes to take your order" again the man snapped, directing his anger towards Pan.

"Thank you" said Li, still unaware of the torment Pan was under. He quickly picked up his menu and scanned the lists of food. How selfish Pan thought, as she sat there directing her lifelong gaze at the table.

"Mmm I could eat it all, so I think I'm going to go for the buffet, what about you?" and his smile dropped when he suddenly realised.

"Oh Pan please forgive me I totally forgot, here let me, right they've got the buffet on today where you can have chicken wings, legs and honey chicken breast, fried, boiled and prawn rice and all the sauces you can imagine, how about it?" he asked.

"Okay, sounds good"

Soon a waiter came and Li asked for two for the buffet and was told to help himself.

"Okay, Pan do you want me to get you one of everything, that's what I'm getting?" he slapped his hands together and licked his lips in a getting ready to dive into the food action. She nodded and he ran off towards the buffet, Pan just sat there, thinking to herself.

I didn't realise before, but he has changed tremendously over the past few months, his actions towards me are happy yet ignorant, he doesn't seem to act the same way, he isn't willing to help me when I need him the most she was creating anger towards him by thinking negative things.

When he came back he dropped several plates all over and told her to help herself which made her even angrier at him, he was being very inconsiderate. She could hear people's whispers, there snide comments about her. She decided to ignore them as her stomach growled loudly at the thought of her leaving all this food that smelt heavenly.

So she felt around and found a chicken leg which she put on her plate, she asked where the rice was and was handed several bowls, she poured a mountain of each onto her plate, not realising rise was falling everywhere and asked for the sauce, she was handed 4 small pots that had sauces in and she dipped a chicken leg in one and sunk her teeth into it. The taste can't be described; he must have brought her to a very expensive place because the food was heavenly. She couldn't ever remember there being such a good restaurant in such a small village.

They ate in silence and Pan was near full, she felt her plate and smiled at the fact there was still food there.

"Oh great, oh high and mighty has just walked in" grumbled Li with his mouth full. Pan stopped and frowned.

"Who's walked in?"

"A snob that's what, he's accompanied by his mother as well, strange, don't see them round here often" he carried.

"I have no idea of who you're talking so badly about" stated Pan and shovelled some rice into her mouth ignoring whatever Li had to say.

"The Prince and Queen have just walked in, that's who!" he snapped and carried on eating. Pan nearly choked on her rice. This is the second time today the Prince has been mentioned and she has felt guilty about something, maybe because he might recognize her and question her again in front of everyone, and the last thing she wanted was another scene. Pan excused herself and asked where the nearest toilets where, she hurriedly made her way, hitting and bumping into tables along the way knocking several drinks over but managing to find the restroom. She sat on the toilet lid and felt trapped; she didn't know why because he probably wouldn't remember her or be slightly interested in her but somehow she was afraid of him. His powerful demeanour made her feel very weak, small and inferior. After about 10 minutes talking to herself she decided it was stupid to hide from someone who she didn't know and vice versa, she convinced herself he wouldn't recognise her, so made her way back to the table.

"What took you so long, I finished ages ago so the plates have been taken and I've ordered dessert, your on ice cream and jelly" he grinned whilst patting his bloated belly. Pan just sat there, listening out for his voice, wondering how close he was sat.

"Li where is the Prince located?"

"Erm, dunno I can't see, oh, over by the window, other side of the room, why?" he asked, totally baffled of her question. Pan didn't know where she was located so his answer didn't help much, but it sounded as if the Prince was a bit away.

"No reason, just I've never seen the Prince before" she lied and tried to think of something better.

"Well you're not missing much, his age is defiantly showing, it's a lot more difficult for him to have any girl he wants now he looks old and haggard" giggled Li, Pan could hear jealousy and total resentment in his voice as he bitched about the Prince.

"Do you even know him?" asked Pan, desperately wanting him to say no.

"Well for a start he is royalty, there all ignorant, before he went away he thought he was god's gift basically, wanted girls sent to his room for you can guess why, wanted women to throw themselves at him, but wherever he's been it sure has worn him out, he looks so old now I doubt he could even pull you Pan" giggled Li but Pan felt truly insulted, she threw her napkin down on the table, grabbed her stick.

"Woaw Pan I was joking" Li shot up and grabbed a hold of her elbow but Pan yanked it away.

"You bloody well get your hands off me" tears were threatening to pour; she bit her lip so to hold them back.

"Pan I didn't mean it like that, come on sit down desserts going to be here soon" he pleaded with her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Leave me alone" she snapped and pulled away from him, she had no idea where she was going but she just wanted to get away from him. Bastard she grumbled as she hit tables and fell over someone's bag. All eyes where on Pan now as she stumbled over people's feet and walked into waiters holding plates of food.

She could hear people laughing at her, a sauce was dripping down her front, it was burning her but she didn't care she wanted to get out of this place. A man started shouting at her as she knocked his drink over which spilt onto his lap. He stood up in frustration, growling at her, Pan couldn't see anything, she was in a dark world with so much hatred aimed towards her and it was tiring her out, it was like being in a continuous pitch black maze.

Then she felt someone's hand grip hers and lead her, his hand felt warm but solid. The cold night air hit her forcefully and she pulled her cloak tight around her, his hand still firmly holding hers. She tried to pull away but he just held on tighter. He was taking her somewhere. Pan tried to sense how high his ki was but he had it blocked somehow.

"Excuse me, you can stop now, I'm presuming were out of the restaurant" she shouted above the violent gust of wind, he stopped but still wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Were do you live?" he asked

"Never you bloody well mind, now please can you let go of my hand" she replied and tugged at her hand.

"Tell me where you live, then I will let go"

"Well that isn't going to help me is it, you can just follow me home" she snapped, she was cold and losing patience fast.

"I could easily follow you anyway, a blind girl is an easy target, especially the only one on Vegitasei" he growled and this made Pan frown.

"Listen I just want to go home, please let me be"

"Tell me where you live, I will take you" he whispered into her ear and Pan frowned, where had she heard that voice before?

"I live at the bottom of Mt. Suri" she replied slowly as if his voice had hypnotised her. She screamed when she felt herself being lifted into his arms and straight into the air. The faster he flew the colder the wind hit her body and she snuggled into his chest for warmth. He looked down at her small vulnerable body and stared at her face, she looked almost angelic.

It wasn't long before he was landing in front of her house; the house was quite large compared to the village they lived in. Her family were quite wealthy with all the money her father brought in with working for the council.

He placed her to her feet and slowly she woke up, it took her a moment to get her balance.

"Your home"

"Thank you" she replied, they still stood so very close, his hand came up and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, her dark unemotional pools of sadness.

"Who are you?" she asked

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry" he answered, touching her hand before he flew off. Pan stood there for a moment, before she made her way inside, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so made her way over to the sofa and sat there, thinking of him, wondering what his name was, what he looked like, and for some strange reason, if he was bonded. She was in his debt and hoped she would meet him again, she hated her blindness the most when she wasn't able to see people, she wanted to know what he looked like so if she saw him again she could repay him for his kindness.

It was cold in the house, everyone was sleeping but the nights activities swimming in her thoughts refused to let her have a moments rest. Her eyelids felt tired but her heart was beating fast, what had just happened with the man that had been so kind to her had shocked her. Never in Pan's life had a total stranger helped her, they were usually disgusted by the sight of her.

After about an hour of replaying her conversation with Li at the restaurant and the meeting with the stranger she decided maybe a goods night sleep would do her some good.

Her bed felt so inviting when she climbed into it, she lay there, basking in the warmth of the soft cotton covers. A dream soon took over and she fell into a deep sleep.

The suns rays shone down on her face, making her groan in delight as it warmed her face, like she was laying in a hot bath with a hot towel over her face. She jumped when she heard a bang from downstairs followed by a few curses. Her mother was up early, probably getting ready to make her tremendous Sunday roasts. The whole family got together for Videls fabulous cooking, Pans grandmother Chi-Chi also helped with the cooking but it was mother's secret recipe that drove the taste buds crazy.

Pan could hear a commotion going on downstairs and wondered what the fuss was all about. She could here her sisters voices whispering about something, it had to of been something important because she heard her father join in and he usually had a lie in in bed on Sundays. Pan dragged her tired body out of bed, much to its protest she desperately wanted to find out what all the talk was about, so she grabbed her stick by her bedside and tapped her way down the stairs, hitting each one to indicate where a step was.

"Good Morning Pan" her mother was certainly very cheery this morning.

"Good morning mother" she hesitantly replied, she could hear the clattering of plates come from the dining room and made her way over.

"Oh good morning Pan, how did last night go?" her sister Aurora asked, Pan blushed.

"It was okay" she shrugged.

"How was the meal?" her sister Trinity asked

"Very nice thank you" she couldn't stop herself from blushing, when she thought of last night, she kept thinking of the kind stranger she had met.

"So what restaurant did he take you to?" her sister Aurora had come and put her arm around her and grinned at her blushing cheeks.

"I've no idea" she quickly stuttered

"Wait a minute, do I see a little blushing going on here?" Aurora teased and it just made her blush more. Pan pulled away from her sister and immediately bumped into a chair.

"What time did you actually get back last night, or was it this morning?" she could hear her sisters giggling, coming to some sharp conclusions.

"Now now girls, they'll be here any minute now and I want this place perfect for his arrival" her father's voice instructed them.

"Who's coming?" Pan asked

"Oh, sorry Pan, Great Grandpa Raditz is returning from his mission in Sufaco" he smiled when he saw Pans face beam.

"Is he well, unharmed, has his mission been completed" Pan asked quickly.

"You can ask him as many questions as you like when he gets here, and that should be any minute now" he smiled when he saw her jiggle with excitement and trip over a box as she ran out of the dining room.

"Aurora, Aurora" Pan shouted, she knew her sister was near.

"What?"

"Is it true, is he coming?" Pan couldn't contain her excitement.

"Yes, a lost letter finally arrived yesterday tea time telling us that he will be visiting for a few day and he will be arriving on the 26th, that's today Panny" her sister seemed just as excited and both sisters laughed but froze when they heard a knock at the door. Pan wanted to be the first one he saw and stumbled down stairs as she hurried to answer it but her father beat her.

"Grandfather, it's so good to see you again, please come in come in" she heard her father. Pan gripped her stick as nerves of excitement hit her.

"Oh my goodness, Pan sweetheart is that you?" her Great Grandfathers voice nearly made tears spring to her eyes and when she felt his hand touch her face she threw her arms around him.

"Grandpapa I have missed you so" and tears finally spilled as he picked her up and held her tightly.

"There has not been a day that has passed where I have not thought about you" he whispered to her and everyone stood around smiling, knowing the two were very close and had missed each other the most. When he finally let her go she laughed through her tears and quickly wiped them away.

"How have you been grandpapa? How did your mission go?" Pan was eager to know what he had been up to.

"Pan please, let us all have some breakfast first, then the questions later" her mother's voice interrupted her.

"Come Pan, let's eat and then I'll tell you all about the mission and what happened" she could hear the smile in his voice, it made her so happy to finally have him back, she felt like a little girl again having her protective blanket put around her.

So they all made there way into the dining room, Pan sat next to him. They all ate in silence, shovelling the food into there mouths, Pan was usually always the slowest, but not this time, her grandfather piled a load of food onto her plate for her and she shovelled it into her mouth in delight.

After they had all eaten and were stuffed, Videl cleaned the plates away and they all made there way into the living room. Pan held onto her grandfather's arm as they walked, she sat next to him on the sofa and thought up questions to ask him.

"Now, I believe Pan has some questions for me" Pan grinned when she heard her grandfather speak.

"I just want to know how you are, if you are hurt, if you have to go back?" she whispered the last part but he heard and sighed.

"Pan I will always have to go back, whether it is to war or to go on silly missions like I have been doing for the past 3 years, because I have a duty, but it always makes special moments like these, seeing everyone again, worth it all" he replied wisely, Pan missed his wise voice, he was the only one that spoke to her like she was an adult.

"When do you have to go back?"

"I'm not sure, but that doesn't matter to me, what matters is me being clued in on what you've been up to, you found a mate yet?" he asked and Pan laughed.

"No" she giggled yet knew deep down her parents would expect something soon.

"Well why bloody not, you're a beautiful young Saiyan, but then again you know what they say, good things come to those who wait" he grinned at her and she laughed.

"Roselia is to be married at the end of the month Grandfather" smiled her sister Trinity

"Oh now that I am definatly going to have to attend, who's she getting hitched to?" he asked.

"A warrior named Hex, he's quite the brute when it comes to fighting but is such a gentlemen when you get to know him" replied Trinity.

"Hmm, I guess I should meet the young man and find out how much of a man he really is, no no don't give me that look you know how I don't like men that don't fight, isn't that right Gohan, a man should be able to hold himself in battle or else he cant hold a family" he grumbled and her father cheered in response, Pan heard him reply in the kitchen and knew he was helping mother.

"Oh believe me, he can fight" growled Trinity, who had lost several times when they had sparred together.

Pan felt so much at home when everyone was talking, finally her grandfather spoke of his mission and everyone listened, all was quiet as he spoke of his dangerous fights with beasts twice the size protecting there territory. Hours flew by as everyone sat by the fire and talked about what they had been up to and what was going to happen.

Finally the chattering came to a stop and Videl informed that tea would soon be ready. It only seemed five minutes to Pan that they had just eaten breakfast. Roselia and her fiancée arrived with food, her Grandmother and Grandfather Chi-Chi and Goku arrived with even more food. Pan smiled to herself as she made her way to her bedroom to get changed, she was still in her nightgown and decided something appropriate for tea would be respectable. But when she stepped into her room it was freezing, the icy wind from outside was billowing into her room.

"Pan close the window" her sister yelped as she walked past her room, Pan quickly shut her window and felt for the lock, she clipped it into place and rubbed her arms in an attempt to get warm.

"Woaw Pan, what's with all the flowers?" gasped her sister Trinity and shouted for Aurora to come see, she heard running footsteps.

"Geez Pan, that Li guy has really got it for you" grinned Aurora.

"What?" Pan gave a face of confusion and her sister's walked into her room.

"Oh look there's a label, see who there from" Pan stood wondering what was going on, if only she could see! And once again she cursed her goddamn blindness.

"What's that smell?" asked Pan as she smelt a whiff of something weird, almost like a seasoning, it smelt plain yet perfume like.

"Pan you lucky lucky thing"

"What?????" Pan was losing her patience, she couldn't see what was going on so expected to be told what was happening.

"Well, it seems you have an admirer, he's left you a present"

"Who is it from?" Pan asked

"Well the card just says, three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love, and something to hope for" her sister read out the card and Pan felt a chill.

"So you mean someone's just been in my room and put them there, on my bed?" Pan didn't like this one bit, it was freaky.

"Chill out Pan, this is bloody romantic if you ask me, this guys made the effort, and that doesn't happen often on this planet"

"So what, some guys probably got the wrong house, anyway we have flower's in the garden, big deal" Pan refused to be melted by kind gestures like that, it only got her hopes up.

"These aren't just flowers Pan, there roses…" Pan lost her breath at that moment, because on Vegitasei, roses where only given to a woman when a man wanted to imply that he was interested in mating, and it was never heard of for an offering to be rejected.

Please review!

Thanks to:

Ladybugg – Thank you, I'm trying so hard to make this story as interesting as possible, but any ideas and comments are greatly appreciated : )

Sonpan - I'm so glad you like it; I'll keep updating new chapters as often as I can.

Reader – Hope you like the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

A week had passed since the roses incident and I hadn't heard from Li so I was content with thinking the roses where sent to the wrong person. I had hoped to hear an apology from him for the insult he gave me and not helping me at the restaurant. I had hoped to forget about the little scene I had made but I couldn't help but feel disappointed with myself, I had lost a really good friend. A friend that had changed so much but who had been there for me plenty of times. After my father had found out about the roses he started asking questions about the up coming mating season, I didn't really want to talk to him about it but he thought of it as something very important, I didn't tell him I was embarrassed to talk to him, id rather of discussed it with one of my sisters, or if I had to, even my mother.

The mating season was 2 months away and already gifts and roses were being given out left right and centre, it was a type of ceremony that brought couples together and binded their love, a sort of wedding if you will. It was a privilege, an honour to families when two young Saiyans became mates. The ritual all started with the moons that orbited around the planet, Vegitasei was the only planet in the universe with a moon that was constantly half that is until every mating season the moon would become full and the ceremony would begin. That's as much as Pan knew when it came down to mating; she didn't know what went on, what happened and what the moon had to do with it all. Roselia, the oldest sister in the Son family had mated the last season and Pan had never thought twice of asking her sister what happened, but now, she was very tempted.

Pan sat in her room, painting; it was her favourite hobby when she had the time. She loved how she could swiftly move the brush across the paper almost as if it was free and had a mind of its own. Although she couldn't actually see the work she was producing, she had many compliments. From time to time she would picture someone, for example she had drawn herself and her sisters many of times. But this time she had someone else on her mind, she had tried to forget about him but she smiled when she thought of how kind and gentle he had been with her. The brush touched the paper with an almost tender embrace; Pan imaged him to be handsome, young and very endearing.

"Wow" she heard her sister whistle from behind her and she jumped jolting the brush and smearing paint everywhere.

"Whose the handsome guy eh?" teased her sister Aurora, Pan blushed and felt for the paper and quickly tore it off it's stand and crumpled it up knowing it was probably ruined anyway by the scare she had been given.

"Does it matter?" Pan was in no mood to be kind; she just wanted to be left alone.

"Yeah sure it does, because I so want to be introduced" she could hear the grin in her sisters voice and a smile made its way to her lips.

"Sorry to disappoint you sis, but it was of my own imagination, or as you would say, my dream guy" and with that Pan felt for the window ledge and safely placed the palet down. She smiled when she heard her sister giggling and trotting out of the room.

"I've got more dream guys than you have paper to paint on" her sister giggled before exiting, her footsteps could be heard retreating downstairs.

When Pan thought it was safe, she started again, but this time closing her bedroom door so she could have some privacy with painting her dream guy.

She smiled at the image she was creating in her mind, he was smiling at her, he had straight white teeth, a strong jaw line, and soft tanned skin. A knock at the door made her frown and mumbled for them to come in.

"Panny, may we talk?" it was her great grandfather Raditz, she nodded and smiled, but something in his voice made him sound worried. They both sat on the bed and she waited for him to speak.

"Panny, nearly 8 days have passed since the arrival of those roses and the proposal of becoming ones mate, have you decided what you are going to do?" he asked very cautiously.

"Yes, I have, and I'm not going to do anything" she smiled stubbornly to herself and started fiddling with the hem of her dress, she heard him sigh.

"Panny you know that you can't reject an invitation like that, Saiyan men are very stubborn and a rejection has never been heard of" he was sounding more like her father than the friend she knew she could confide in.

"Never has there been known for a Saiyan to be blind either but I have that burden as well don't I" Pan was feeling anger well up inside her, those roses could not have been meant for her.

"Pan I can understand why you are feeling angry, I know, but there are some things we are unable to control" he was trying to be wise but she was starting to feel insulted.

"This mating ceremony is not what I want, it's wrong all together, from what I know it's some forceful act that ensures the future of our race by bonding Saiyans together who do not love one another"

"Tell me this, from what you feel, from what you hear, do your parents not love one another?" this question stopped her, she hadn't thought of it like that, and she sighed in frustration.

"But I'm different, I'm blind, how can somebody possibly want to love me" she felt her heart ache at her confessions.

"I don't think you fully understand the rules of mating, do you?"

"I just know what I've been told" she hoped he'd tell her more.

"And what do you know?" he asked, his voice sounded confident now.

"That a gift from a man meant you are to become his mate and when the full moon arises you are bonded" she racked her brain for things she may have forgotten.

"Well, let me just fill in some of those gaps, firstly you must know of the Saiyan that has given you the gift, feelings are important but not necessary because in due time you will both learn to love one another, at the full moon the real test begins to see if you are both the right match"

"Okay, but what happens at full moon?" she asked quickly.

"I think that's enough for tonight, we'll talk some more tomorrow, it's late and I'm getting tired" she felt the bed jolt as he must of stood up to leave.

"Please tell me" she begged, she was desperate to know.

"You will know, in your own time" and with that she heard him leave and close the door. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking to herself, wondering what the big hush hush was all about. No body would tell her what happened when two Saiyans saw the moon, was it dangerous or something? It frightened her somewhat, not understanding what happens and yet having to be involved in such events.

"I need a walk" and she felt and grabbed for her stick, struggled to open her window and slowly levitated herself to the ground. She hated flying on her own, she never knew where to go but she smiled to herself when her slippers nestled into the damn grass. Pan could feel her mother and fathers ki in the living room, probably talking about her. She quickly felt around for the path with her stick and used the map in her mind she had created herself by being used to were certain things were located, so she set off down the path and turned right to head to the forest.

"Nothing like fresh air to set your mind straight" she smiled to herself and slowly but steadily made her way to the edge of the forest.

Unaware of the eyes that watched over her……

**Sorry for taking so long to update, struggling with this story. I'm having to research about the blinded and the things they use, the activities they get involved with etc etc. **

**Please review and you'll find out what happens next, and also so I can get feedback on what you thought of my story and if you have any comments or ideas.**

**Thank you:**

**Sudia – Glad you like my story, hope you like the next chapter, t/p moments will be coming very soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

My feet were freezing as I trudged through the snow that had settled so fast, the air was ice cold but there was no wind joining it so it was a calm night. I felt for the edge of the forest and my hands brushed against the shivering branches. I used my stick to make a pathway through the thicket and smiled when I could hear the gentle sound of water trickling; she felt for the edge of the pond and sat down dangling her legs over the edge. The scent the tree's were giving off made her smile in satisfaction, everything smelt so fresh and relaxing. Pan stretched her leg down to see if she could feel the water but it was frozen solid, the trickling of the water must have found a new route.

'SNAP'

Pan swung round and sensed out for whoever just stood on that branch, somebody was definatly here. She couldn't sense anything but the rustling of the grass didn't go unrecognised.

"Who's there?" she all but whispered, nobody knew of this place, nobody ever bothered with taking pleasure in the finer things in life.

A twig snapped, right beside her and she grew afraid, she didn't like silence, especially since she lived in a world of darkness, sound was the only thing that kept her going. Her breathing came in gasps and she suddenly realised how cold it had become and wrapped her arms around her. Then she sensed something next to her, very faint but it was definatly there and was very much wanting to be kept hidden. She slowly unravelled her arms and reached out, feeling for something and when her hands hit something hard she recoiled quickly and felt herself fall back, she was leaning over the edge and was about to fall when strong arms gripped her elbows and pulled her forward. Pan couldn't see this person, she couldn't sense them either but for some reason she knew she was safe so she held onto him until she caught her breath.

"Thank you" she said as she loosened her grip and waited to hear his voice but there came no answer.

"Who are you?" she asked shivering slightly, she jumped when the stranger let go of her elbows and she could hear him walk away.

"Wait, please" Pan shouted out and could no longer hear his footsteps; she just prayed he was still there.

"You're the man from the restaurant, who took me home, aren't you?" she was desperately wishing he was, hoping she could get a chance to repay him.

"I am" she smiled when she heard him speak, he was the man who helped her, she could never forget his voice.

"Please, come sit with me" she knew she was pushing her luck. She jumped when she felt his hand touch her cheek, he was rather close and she didn't know why but she felt weak at the knees.

They both sat and dangled there legs over the edge, Pan rocking hers in a fidgeting way, she was thinking up questions to ask him.

"May I ask your name?" she was rubbing her hands together so to warm them up.

"My name is Trunks" Pan gasped and her jaw dropped open.

"Prince Trunks……Have we already met?" she whispered his name but was desperate to know if the incident at the party weeks ago had involved them sharing conversation in one of the guest rooms.

"We have" his voice became clearer now, and was directed to her so she knew he was looking at her.

"What did you want with me that night?" the conversation they had shared wasnt clear in her mind so she couldn't remember what they talked about.

"To get to know you"

"But why me?" she was very confused.

"Because you and I are the same" his hand gently enveloped hers and she could do nothing.

"I don't understand" she stuttered and shook her head in a confused manner.

"Are you not half earthling?" he squeezed her hand almost as if holding onto her for support.

"How do you know about that?" she gasped and tried to tug her hand away but he held on.

"I have a right to know" that made her feel small and she tugged her hand free and stood up, holding onto her stick as she backed away from him, he stood up quickly and firmly gripped her shoulders.

"No Panalesca don't go I need to speak with you" his voice pleaded and her face blanked.

"You remembered my name" she whispered in bewilderment.

"Of course, I will never forget" he whispered back.

"What do you want with me?" she couldn't believe she was talking to the 2nd most powerful Saiyan on Vegitasei and the Prince.

"I've dreamed of you, when I was travelling I came upon a small planet, it was a beautiful place and I found relatives, I felt comfortable and happy being there, I found my home planet, I am like you, half earthling and half Saiyan" by now Pan was shocked stiff and his hands had once again found hers.

"What does this have to do with me" she asked.

"I met some of your relatives too" and she pulled back, in horror and mostly shock.

"Your lying, it can't be"

"I'm not Panalesca, I swear, I met an uncle of yours, his name is Goten Son" this news confused her more.

"I have known about my bloodline but have never known of family living on another planet" her voice was shaky and she needed to sit down.

"Did you receive my gift?"

"What?" she asked wondering why the sudden subject change.

"The roses, did you receive them?"

"You mean you sent them to me?" her mind was screaming at her, it was all giving her a headache.

"That I did" he was waiting for an answer.

"And you want to be my mate?" she pulled a face as if to say 'what the hell for?!!'

"Yes, do you accept?" he sounded desperate and she had no idea why, hadn't the prince been able to take any female and take anything he wanted, why did he want her.

"Tell me why you want me as your mate, when it has been known for Saiyan men to desire the strongest female, when I can't even see let alone fight, then I will give you my answer"

"Your right, Saiyan men do desire a strong mate, but you may have forgotten that I am not full Saiyan, I am only half, and it seems as though my earthling emotions have gotten the better of me, I desire what earthlings want more than anything but I know that I can not withstand my Saiyan emotions either and by the upcoming mating season I will be unable to control myself, I will have to find a mate, and I desire you Panalesca" his speech made her, well, speechless.

"I have been told that I cannot reject your offer anyway, so yes I accept" she didn't get to finish what she wanted because his lips stopped her, he kissed her with a hot desire and Pan froze, clamping her lips together seemingly very frightened. He held her close and she finally loosened and felt herself melt in his embrace.

"What was that for?" she gasped when he let go.

"It is something the earthlings do when there emotions get the better of them" she could hear the smile in his voice and she smiled lightly to herself.

"It is cold, I am tired and it has been a long day, I would like to go home now" she whispered into his shirt as they held onto one another. Pan gasped when she felt herself being lifted into the air and she nearly dropped her stick.

"Your home" he smiled, he knew which was her bedroom and saw the open window, so hovered into her room and placed her on her bed.

"Thank you, I could get used to that" she giggled to herself.

"You must rest, but I will see you very soon, I must keep an eye on you now that you are to become my mate, the mating season is not far off" she heard him make his way over to the window.

"Sir, please would you tell me about this mating fiasco and what goes on when two are mating" this was her chance to find out, and Trunks was just glad that she couldn't see or else she would of seen the blush that had quickly swept across his face.

"I will, when we next meet, and Panalesca, the names Trunks, I don't want any of that sir business" he rolled his eyes and he saw her smile, he was half way out the window when he was stopped.

"Trunks….. If you will, Pan will do just fine" and with that she settled into her bed covers and listened to him leave her room, sleep soon took over Pan as she laid her head to the pillow.

**Please review! I'm really getting into this story now, I've got so many ideas I want to add and it's hard not to let it go off track. I say again any ideas you want to put forward are very much appreciated.**

**Thank you:**

**Fujiko – I have lots of Trunks and Pan goodness to come, and I mean lots!**

**Supersaiyanx – So happy you liked my chapter and think my story is great, hope you like this one.**

**Sudia – Glad you like my intriguing story, very nice to know you like something you normally don't, hehe : )**

**Reader – The painting was very difficult because Pan is blind so she has no idea what Trunks looks like who is her dream guy so I could only describe him so much. Hope you like my new chapter though.**

**Tiffany – I have been trying to put a little suspense in this story but I just get carried away and once I get typing I cant stop, my imagination starts running wild. I will make sure there is more suspense and keep everyone interested. **

**Thank you all for reviewing, please don't stop it's always nice to know what people think of my story, inspires me to write more chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

That night that I had decided to go and take a walk and get some fresh air, I honestly have to say that was the best decision I have ever made. It has been a month now and I haven't stopped smiling. The Prince has visited me everyday and I have found him to be very mysterious yet caring, I haven't introduced him to the family yet but it will be very soon, Trunks is eager to meet them all.

Pan was out doing some grocery shopping for her mother but found herself daydreaming of him, he had been on her mind a lot, and her life was starting to become worthwhile because she was so happy.

That night when he left her bedroom, he returned the next morning…..

"Come with me" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her to him and they hovered out of the window and flew somewhere, Pan smiled in excitement because he wouldn't tell her were they were going. Next thing she knew they had landed and he took a hold of her hand.

"This way" he instructed and he guided her by holding her hand. Pan could smell something pleasant in the air; it was quiet so they were somewhere rural.

"Were are we?" she finally asked after walking quite some time, he suddenly stopped and she bumped into him.

"Were in the Palace gardens" he said

"Am I even allowed here, were on restricted property"

"Of course you're allowed here, I live here and you are my future mate" he grinned down at her and whisked a strand of her black hair behind her ear and kissed her tenderly on the lips; she smiled against his lips.

They both sat down, Pan sitting between his legs and his arms wrapping around her.

"Tell me, about yourself, I want to know everything" she blushed as she played with his rough hands.

"Alright, I'm 32 years old, my favourite colour is black, my hobby is sword fighting, I enjoy travelling, my favourite food is gata tongue and king shrimp rice, I have one sister named Bra, aannddd I cant think of anything else, can you?" Pan laughed and leaned into his broad chest.

"What is king shrimp rice?" she asked placing her ear against his chest.

"Oh it's damn delicious that's what it is, I had some when I was on my travels, I demanded that large quantities be imported here at once, my father was very pleased with that gift" Trunks chuckled obviously replaying the scene in his mind.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking down at her with her ear placed against his chest.

"Listening out for a heart" she smiled.

"Yes I do have one, whatever people say it's total bollocks, I'm not heartless at all" his voice sounded as if he wasn't impressed.

"Are you sulking?" she couldn't help but chuckle when she said that, just imagining the prince sulking was hilarious to her.

"No I'm bloody not; I do not sulk…… I frown" he was being playful and she liked that. They laughed and shared jokes and Pan told him about herself, things she enjoyed and about her family.

They had been sitting on the cold wet grass for nearly 2 hours now and Pan was rather relieved that none of the guards had spotted them, but Trunks wasn't, he was hoping someone would so word could get around. Trunks declared he was starving and Pan agreed, so they both sneaked to his head quarters and ran down corridors when they knew guards where behind them, Pan tumbled a few times but Trunks just laughed and dragged her along the floor pretending to get all panicky saying the guards would catch them. They finally reached his room and they both collapsed on his sofa trying to catch there breath.

"That was the most fun I've had in years" she laughed at the image of her being dragged across the floor.

"Tell me about it" he smiled and rested his head on her lap and she started playing with his hair.

"You have such soft hair, not like my fathers or my grandpapas" she was thinking that it felt more like her own.

"I tell ya it's this earthling stuff, does ya some good" Pan snorted really loud which made Trunks double over with laughter earning himself a stitch. They were both so at ease with each other, Trunks looked at her face that stared, staring at nothing but what held so much emotion. Her eyes sparkled, with hurt that has scarred her, or a love that is blossoming, he would soon find out.

Her fingers gently ran through his hair and he found that very relaxing, he closed his hands but next thing his eyes opened wide when her hands touched his face.

"May I?" she whispered, he looked into her face, not fully understanding what she was asking of him.

"You may" he waited and her hands slowly spread out on his face, she felt his forehead and the lines of concentration that formed, his eyebrows nicely shaped, his cheeks high was a sign that he was happy, his strong jaw, his lips smooth, his chin rough, his skin so soft.

"What colour are your eyes and your hair?" She returned to playing with his hair.

"I like to think of my hair colour as lilac, and my eyes are ocean blue"

"Lilac, that many find a relaxation colour" she smiled.

"Well ya could say that or you could say the Lilac rose so rare and breathtaking and what many desire" he heard her snort again and looked up to see her holding in a laugh.

"You big fart" she laughed.

"A what!" he had never heard such an insult.

"Never mind" she giggled and he sat up and pulled her onto his lap holding her tightly.

"Trunks, will you tell me now, of what happens when two are to mate?" the questions again made him blush.

"Well your going to find out soon so I guess you have the right to know what your going to be involved in" he was thinking of ways to get it across gently without her getting worried.

"The moon will be at its fullest at midnight, unmated Saiyan couples who have been proposed a gift will feel the affects for several days, the mating season lasts a few days so you never know which night you will mate. So when the night that a couple does mate, they must be separated and hunt for each other, almost prey like, it's most common that the male hunts the female, this makes the male feel very dominant, and when the males prey has been hunted which will of course be the female, then the relationship turns sadomasochistic" he was thinking up as many intelligent words that she wouldn't understand, but his plan backfired.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it basically means that when we meet 'on that night' we will both simultaneously endure pain and cause pain to one another which will produce sexual gratification. We will both derive sexual pleasures both from inflicting and from enduring pain and cruelty" he was impressed with his speech but the look on Pans face told him she was certainly not.

"We do what?" she couldn't believe what she had just been told; she had never expected it to be so horrific.

"I know it sounds horrible but it really isn't that bad" he was now looking forward to the night, just thinking about it made him hot.

"It sounds vile, absolutely disgusting, and there's no way I can go through with it, I cant even see so how the hell am I supposed to defend myself from you?" she was upset by this, she was weak and he was very strong, surely he wouldn't expect her to go through something like this.

"Calm down Pan, honestly it's not bad at all, I've been told it's rather exciting" he was grinning to himself.

"To you yes because you will feel so high and mighty when I feel like some punch bag, it will not happen" she didn't care if she sounded stubborn or not she was scared.

"It will not be like that, I promise you Pan, you will be begging me for more" a chill went up her spine as he whispered in her ear, gently nipping her earlobe. A feeling she had never felt before made her moan out and he growled in satisfaction.

"I can't wait for the night when I take you as my mate, it's making me so hot" he whispered in her ear and she blushed.

"It is?" she asked trying desperately not to moan since she was melting so fast, she heard him chuckle.

"You are so innocent Pan, it will all change so very soon" …….

Pan felt herself sway as she gripped a hold of her basket of fruit and vegetables she had collected on her way around the shop whilst thinking of that night. As quickly as she could manage she felt around for the money and paid for her items, of which she probably overpaid the man, again.

The basket was heavy and the roads had frozen over so where very slippy and she was struggling to feel her way home with her stick sliding everywhere.

She nearly dropped her basket but gasped when strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Good afternoon ma lady, how are you feeling on this lovely winter's day" he was being cheerfully sarcastic.

"Absolutely freezing, I've just been shopping for mother, were having broth tonight" she shivered and he rubbed her hands.

"Well I better warm you up them" he teased and she giggled lightly, blushing madly though and he laughed. Next thing she knew he had picked her up and they were on there way to her house, airborne style. Pan had butterflies in her stomach, should she introduce him to the family now?

**Hope you like the chapter, please review! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed:**

**Fujiko – Thank you, I'm definatly going to take it into consideration it's a really good idea. Glad you like it so far, there is going to be so much more!**

**Supersaiyanx – Thank you, hope you like this new chapter!**

**Reader – I have lots of ideas for this story and will make sure there is there are lots of surprises along the way.**

**Sudia – I hope you like the new and very long word that I've used to describe mating, bet you never heard anyone use that word before hehe. I had that in mind but I'm going to try and throw in a few surprises for her to get to meet Goten.**

**Keep reading, thank you : ) I will update very soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

It wasn't long before they were both stood outside her house, Pan had scenes playing over and over in her mind of how they would react.

"I don't think this is a good idea" she clenched her teeth, letting go of the door handle she had been gripping for so long.

"Well I do, it's perfect time, we've finally got to know each other and mating season is only two weeks away, we'll have to tell them before then" he didn't sound worried at all.

So Pan slowly turned the handle and felt the warmth smother her face as she walked in and heard chatter, she just prayed no important guests where here to witness the introduction of her future mate.

Trunks took a hold of her hand and squeezed it supportively sensing her anxiousness.

"Pan is that you?" it was her mother and she was calling form the room where lots of voice could be heard.

"Yes, I'll join you soon" her voice was shaky and she was trying to formulate a speech in her mind, she had no idea what to say. Pan placed the basket of groceries beside her and she turned around where Trunks was behind her.

"Wait here, I'll call you in at the right moment" she had no idea when that right moment was going to be. She let go of his hand and walked to the living room, brushing her hand against the wall using it as a guide.

"Baby sister!!!" shouted a voice in excitement; the voice belonged to her sister Safire, she had been away recently.

"Safire, how wonderful to hear from you again" Pan could sense her Grandpapa, her father and mother, and all her sisters in the room, everyone was here to hear of her news.

"It's so good to see you again, I came back upon hearing the news of Roselias engagement, I've brought everyone a present and I'm sure your going to like it, here's yours" and a small present was placed into her hands. Pan just smiled and held the present tightly.

"I've actually got some news, that I'm hoping your all going to accept and be happy about" her voice was shaky and silence fell throughout the room.

"Is everything alright Panny?" it was her Grandpapa.

"Yes everything is fine, but please, if you'll let me" she was determined to get this over with.

"Well?" her father said after they waited a while watching her stand there and fidget.

"You all know about the gift, those rose I received, to become ones mate, well…… I accepted" Pan heard a few gasps but didn't want to be interrupted so quickly continued.

"And I've brought him here today, to meet you all" As she said this, Trunks walked into the room and stood by Pan.

"Oh my dear lord" that was Aurora.

"Arghhhh!!!" that was her sister Safire who was screaming with excitement about the whole thing. Pan could only imagine the rest of them sitting there with there mouths hanging open.

"Prince Trunks" several thuds could be heard and Pan cringed 'please tell me there now bowing' and she couldn't of been more right, Trunks frowned at this.

"That is enough" he growled, the silence in the room was making Pan very nervous, Trunks could feel her feelings and was not happy at all.

"Your highness, it is an honour to have you in our house" her father spoke in a calm voice but sounded very monotonous.

"Stand, now" it was an order and he spoke with anger in his voice. Pan was shocked; she had never heard him speak so rough before. No one dared speak in the room with the Prince present and Pan felt hopeless.

"At the upcoming full moon, myself and Pan will become mates and unite our families" Trunks spoke still with anger in his voice but also with wisdom.

"The Son family accept this proposal" her father replied this time sounding more himself. There were a few minutes of silence before her mother spoke out.

"Okay, how about we all eat, that should get everyone talking" and she quickly padded out of the room. Trunks put his arm around Pan protectively and she blushed, knowing all eyes where on them.

"Prince Trunks, may I speak with you?" her father asked and she felt Trunks arm let go of her waist. They both left the room and the front door was heard slam shut. Pan stood there in the middle of the room; she still had the present in her hand.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy Pan you are coming with us" her sisters where growing excited and all four sisters dragged her upstairs in her room.

"Oh my Lord there is no way your getting hitched to the Prince, What have I missed!!" her sister Safire seemed ecstatic.

"What have you missed? ya mean what have we ALL missed????!" her sister Roselia, usually the sensible one was being loud. Pan laughed nervously and wondered what she had also missed.

"Pan you best start from the beginning, I wanna hear everything, even the gooey details" her sister Aurora laughed and Pan blushed.

"There are no gooey details, I can promise you that" she heard her sister grumble in disappointment.

"Oh go get bloody stuffed ya dirty cow" giggled Trinity to Aurora and they all laughed, the attention was soon back on Pan. So she explained to her sisters as they all squashed on the bed together, every now and then she would hear an excited giggle and then an apology.

"He told me of his travels, he visited earth" Pan missed out the part of him finding there uncle, she didn't want a mass inquiry, she didn't know much about it anyhow, she hadn't asked Trunks about it yet.

"He took me to the Palace garden, we talked for hours, laughed and joked and ran around the castle to his head quarters, he ordered food for us both and I ate the most delicious dish ever, it's called King Prawn Rice and you must try some-"

"Back to the story Pan" Roselia coughed. The more Pan told them of the affair the more exciting it all seemed to be and Pan had butterflies with realising how lucky she was.

"He took me to the market and we shopped around, he showed me this little animal farm and I held a baby chuck bird, he was so nice with me and it was such a great day, not one person shouted abuse at me" Pan sighed with happiness to herself and the girls smiled to themselves.

"Last week we danced on the ice on the lake in the forest, it was such a laugh"

"Last Monday he took me to the famous petal gardens and I got to smell hundreds of flowers, he picked and described the more beautiful ones and at the end we got the flowers he'd picked wrapped and I got to keep them, I may not be able to witness there beauty but they smell wonderful" Pan was getting lost again and the smell of food was seeping throughout the house.

"Girls, Tea is ready" there mother was shouting for them and the bed jiggled with them all bouncing off. Pan was held back and she sensed her sister Roselia was keeping her in the room.

"Pan, id like to speak with you in private for a moment" and they both sat back down on the bed.

"Pan, has anybody explained to you the activities you will be getting involved with when you are to mate?" she sounded hesitant.

"I have, Trunks has informed me of what will happen that night" she tried to sound happy.

"Are you alright with this?" her sister didn't sound convinced.

"I have no choice, I would like to be happy, but I'm afraid. Tell me, please, what is it like?" her sister had already mated last season.

"I'll never forget it, and you have to be prepared, because you don't expect any of it, it's very frightening, but that fear adrenalines you and you just want to run, similar to a game of hide and seek, you just don't want to get caught but it isn't long before your trapped" she heard her sister take a deep breath.

"Once your captive, you fight, it's nothing extremely vicious but it will hurt, and I worry for you" her sister took a hold of her hand.

"You have never fought before, you can't see, and since you won't be able to see the moon, sadly your emotions will not completely control you" Pan didn't realise she was holding her breath until she asked a question and it came out very quickly

"Why is that bad?"

"It is bad because I fear you will be badly hurt during your mating session, if you could see the moon and completely render yourself to your animalistic side then you would hunger for this pain" her sister had definatly researched about this stuff Pan finally concluded.

"What are you saying?" Pan was afraid her sister was going to disapprove of the proposal.

"All I'm saying Pan, is that-" she was cut off as someone entered the room.

"Come on you two, your food is getting cold and we have an extra Saiyan downstairs who is eyeing your food Panny" her sister Safire giggled and Pans jaw dropped.

"No way, he wouldn't dare" Pan ran as fast as she could whilst being careful not to trip on a step she ran downstairs and into the kitchen. The sound of hungry Saiyans munching and crunching there food made her stomach rumble.

"Pan, sit by me" Trunks mumbled his order as he chewed on a gobful of food. He took her hand and guided her next to him; her plate it seemed had already been piled high with food. When they were all sat round the table and eating, talk soon started and everyone was soon at ease with the Prince's presence. Pan was happy, her whole family accepted the proposal and supported her, and never had she ever felt so normal.

After everyone was full and moaning in delight with how stuffed they felt, Pan excused herself from the table taking Trunks with her to her room.

"Are you alright Pan?" his voice instantly became gentle when they were alone in her room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head against his armoured chest.

"I am more than alright…. I am so happy Trunks" she sighed and snuggled into him more.

"You shouldn't of got so worked up" he said in an almost 'I told you so' tone and she smiled. He looked at her, stared at her soft smiling features and felt an aching in his chest, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers, when he heard her breath in sharply he kissed her and cupped her face in his hands. The kiss was hot and with the mating season only 2 weeks away and very much looking forward to it Trunks was getting very turned on. Pan was getting very excited but had never experienced anything like this before so was becoming frightened also. She backed up slowly but he followed her, still both kissing they back up against the bed and both collapsed onto it.

"Oh Pan" he gasped in excitement as his hands roamed her bare legs, caressing her soft skin as he moved up and rubbed her thighs. She was moaning softly and gripped his hair as she felt herself melting. There lips once again locked and his fingers found the line of her underwear, he tugged at them, indicating that he wanted them off.

"No, Trunks" she gasped when she realised what he was about to do.

"It's okay Pan, you've nothing to be afraid of" he whispered to her and she laid her head against the pillow.

"I can't, not here" she blushed and he realised it was because her family were only downstairs.

"I understand, I am in no rush" he smiled and rested his head beside hers.

After what he concluded must have been an hour and hearing her gentle snores he lifted himself from her bed, kissed her tenderly on the lips and left, leaving through her window.

Tomorrow, he decided, would be the day when he would introduce Pan to his family……… and claim some of her innocence.

**Please review!!! **

**Don't you worry I am saving my lemon moments for when they mate, it is going to be really juicy!! Hehe.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed:**

**Supersaiyanx – glad you like it, I try my very best to make every chapter interesting, hope you liked this one: ) **

**Tiffany – I like cliff-hangers, keeps me in suspense so I'm trying to put as many as I can in. Made me smile when you thought my last chapter was cute : ) bless ya x**

**Shade-Duelist – I'm going to make sure this story is nice and long so everyone can have a good read, so will be a while until I'm finished hehe. : )**

**SSJBra1 – Awwww, that was so nice of you, I'm really glad you like my story, and its little things like that that inspires me to write more. Thank you and I hope you like chapter 10. **

**The Masked Façade – Thank you and I'm glad you said so far because there is so much more to write and so much more for you to read, hehe.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

She awoke to the sound of a sharp tapping on her window and shivered when she realised how cold it was. After taking a few moments to wake up she realised it was raining, and very hard. The winter weather was playing up, you could never predict what the weather would be like, one minute sunny the next it was bucketing down.

The house was silent and cold, she pulled the soft covers closer around her and tried to absorb the only warmth she had. She reached over her and felt her bedside table, her fingers trailed to her special clock her father had bought from a market when she was very young, she slowly traced her fingers over the numbers of the clock. The indents of the numbers helped her when she wanted to know what time it was, it was 9:30 am.

After throwing on one of her several hand me down dresses she slowly clambered downstairs tapping the wood floor and hitting a doorframe. She opened a cupboard and felt around; something hairy and rough made her pull back and shiver. Not being able to see things sure made the imagination a nightmare sometimes.

"What…………….. are you looking for" her sister aurora yawned loudly whilst speaking, it made Pan jumped.

"Err, something to eat" it was a simple answer, but not for a blind person.

"Here let me" the sound of cupboards clanging as they were opened and shut echoed in the kitchen.

"Thank you" Pan said as she gripped the box of wheat. Both sisters ate silently at the table and Pan wasn't sure if something was wrong.

"Good morning, you two sure are up early" her mother was in a cheery mood, both sisters mumbled there good morning.

"So Pan, who would have thought, you and the Prince huh?" her mother asked as she banged pots and pans.

"Yeah" she mumbled a reply and took a mouthful of wheat.

"So, it seems you've already told your sisters about it all. Now are you going to tell me" now her mother's voice sounded strained.

"Well-" Pan didn't really want to, her mother was the last person she wanted to talk to, ever, and she sighed in relief when she sensed her sister Trinity and Roselia enter the kitchen.

"Mmm something smells really good" Trinity seemed cheerful also.

"It's not quite done yet so you'll have to wait" her mother snapped, everyone remained quite until Aurora broke the silence.

"So Pan, you seeing the Prince today?" the clatter of her spoon hitting a bowl meant she had finished her breakfast and was in a talking mode now.

"I don't know" Pan shovelled lots of food into her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk.

"Have you met the royal family yet?" her sister Trinity put a lot of emphasis on the word royal. Pan shook her head and chewed slowly, she was dying to swallow.

"Ya know, mating season is only what, 12 days away, aren't you going to prepare yourself for it?" again she shook her head but this action made her swallow her food.

"So how do you get in touch with him?" this time is was Roselia.

"I don't, he always comes to me" Pan realised how selfish that sounded.

"Oh he must be hooked on you, are you bring him to my engagement party on Saturday?" Pan had forgotten all about it.

"I- um, I'll ask him" the party was four days away, that should give her enough time to ask him.

"I hope he does come, it would be the party of the year, having the prince there" Roselia giggled excitedly.

"Would you mind if I brought Link?" Trinity asked, Link was her so called friend, even though she spent all of her time with him, worked in the gym together, sparred together, all they needed to do now was 'get together'.

"Of course, the more the merrier I say" Roselia giggled.

"Oh, well, then can I bring Dino?" Aurora asked, and everyone stopped giggling.

"You mean, as in Dino Ri? The guy who lives across from us?" silence fell throughout the room.

"Yeah, so, we've been friends for quite a while now" she sounded like she was sulking.

"Your getting as bad as Pan, that guy is like what, 30?" her mother's attitude was changing very rapidly from the one she entered the kitchen with.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan asked wondering why she was dragged in.

"Well the prince isn't exactly young is he, he certainly doesn't look it, but you wouldn't know would you, do you even know how old he is?" her mother turned on her now and with everyone silent her voice seemed louder than it was.

"Age does not matter-" Pan was cut off with a stern laugh.

"You bloody idiot, of course age matters, and it matters a bloody lot on this planet. When he is old and dies and you are still young, then you will die also, because you are both bonded, that's what's special about the mating ceremony, you give yourself to one another, so if one goes, then so does the other" her mother was right in front of her face now and Pan just sat there, frozen at this unexpected news, she didn't even flinch when every now and then her mother's harsh words would result in spit hitting her.

"He's 32 Pan" her mother had finished and had gone back to cooking but Pan still sat there, thinking over and over of her mother's words.

"Hey 32 is not old, I'm only 31 and I've got plenty of years ahead of me!" Roselia didn't sound happy at all, but nobody could have felt the pain Pan did then. She quickly grabbed her cane and tumbled out of the kitchen ignoring the shouts from her sisters.

When she reached her bedroom, she gripped her cane in frustration and bashed it against the wall. The impact hurt her hands and she cried out in frustration.

"Pan?! Pan?" his voice made her wail harder and she could hardly breathe. His arms wrapped themselves around her as she fell to the floor and leant into him for support, her cries were long and she breathed in gasps, the sound of pure pain.

"Pan sweetheart what's the matter?" his voice tried to soothe her, he ran his fingers through her hair and rested his cheek against her forehead and pulled her close. Her cries did not halter and she gripped his cloak that covered them.

He decided to let her cry, wanting her to let it all out, it was obvious this was what she needed. They sat limp on the floor for quite some time and Trunks was starting to feel numb, so when her cries had ebbed to small sobs, he gently wiped away her tears and held her face in his hands, the pain in her features, and the emotion in her eyes made him frown.

"What is hurting you so much? Tell me" his voice was still soft but it held more demand.

"We cannot be bonded" her words came in gasps and hiccups slurred her speech.

"I don't understand, why not?" he felt a pain in his chest that he could not ignore.

"You are of much greater age than me" tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she struggled to speak.

"My age does not matter, we are the same and age cannot deny us one another" he whispered into her as he held onto her.

"You speak of true heart?" she had to ask, her heart need to know.

"Pan when I first dreamt of you I have felt a longing for you, a need, and I love you" he had a grip on her now, wanting his words to sink in and her to understand how much he felt for her.

Pan felt warm and the sobs subsided, she leant further into his harm embrace and he kissed her on the forehead. Pan didn't want to return what he felt yet, she felt like she hardly knew him and to give him her heart scared her. Pan told him of what her mother had told her, and he growled angrily, she just about stopped him from going downstairs and making a scene.

"Pan I will never leave you, we will always have each other, I can promise you that" she didn't know what it was, or if she was imagining it, but his voice held a secret.

He lifted her of the floor but his arms still remained around her waist.

"Pan are you alri-" her sister Roselia entered without knocking and stopped when she saw who was with Pan, Trunks glared at her and growled and when the door quickly slammed shut Pan giggled.

"You are so mean" she giggled and could only imagine the look on her sister's face when she saw them both.

"Anyway, I didn't just appear here by chance, I came to get you" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"To get me, why where are we going?" she loved him taking her places.

"To the palace" he was grinning and she could hear it in his voice, her smile dropped.

"Why?"

"To meet my family" he watched her closely.

"The royal family?" her face had paled and her words echoed.

"Oh yes" he was teasing her but she didn't find it funny.

"Have you told them about me?"

"Well no, I didn't think it was any of there business really, but now, I want the whole of Vegitasei to know of you" he hugged her tight but she gently pushed away.

"The whole of Vegitasei does know of me Trunks, only for the wrong reasons" she was referring to her blindness, and the reason why the planet hated her so much, was because she was seen as a symbol of weakness.

"Oh don't worry about that, with you as my mate no one will harm you" he kissed her and she smiled against his lips. After Pan got herself organised, making sure she had her stick with her, secured her cloak around her, they both set off toward the Palace, all the while Pan was dreading it all.

At the palace, guards stood aside for the prince as he marched down the halls gripping Pans hand, she felt like she was being dragged. 'is he really this excited about it all?" she asked herself lots of questions as the walked. They stopped all of a sudden and Pans legs hurt from walking so fast. The sound of clinging doors opening made her freeze.

"Trunks, is this her?" his fathers voice boomed throughout the room and by the sound of the voice echoing off the walls, she could only imagine them being in a hall that they considered a room.

"Yes, I would like you all to meet Pan Son, my future mate"

Silence, silence and more silence. Nobody spoke, she could instead feel there eyes burning into her face, taking in her weak state.

"So, this is the infamous Pan Son" The king growled.

"No, this is Pan Son, my future mate" Trunks growled back.

"Trunks, she is blind!" her father shouted and Pan flinched.

"That means nothing to me" he squeezed Pans hand.

"No, well what about your people, you are heir to this throne!" The king raised his ki and the atmosphere in the hall become dangerous.

"If they respect the heir to the throne then they will respect my wishes" Trunks voice was becoming more demanding now. The king did not return with a come back, instead she heard his footsteps head her way. Trunks watched his fathers every move, and when the king stood in front of Pan and pulled her face up to look at him he looked disgusted.

"The Vegeta family do not accept this arranged proposal, and never will" his father growled and stormed out of the hallway.

"This is a Briefs family!!!" Trunks shouted making his father stop abruptly.

"What?" the king growled.

"You heard me" Trunks growled back. Both the prince and the kings ki were spiked high, Trunks had let go of Pans hand and she stood alone and terrified. A hand gently tugged on her arms and turned around; the hand grabbed her hand and pulled her slowly. The hand was small and cold, not like Trunks large warm hands.

"Don't be afraid, follow me" it was a woman's voice; her ki was very low so she allowed to be guided, to wherever she was being taken.

They entered a warm room and the woman sat her down.

"Who are you?" Pan asked.

"My name is Bulma" the woman's voice seemed hesitant. Pan didn't speak, she sat there, and listening to the cluttering around the Queen seemed to be doing.

"My son has talked a lot about you" conversation arose all of a sudden. Pan remained silent.

"You plan to mate my son on the upcoming mating season?"

"We do" Pan was being very careful with her answers, it all felt like a test.

"I hope you realise how special you are to my son" this shocked Pan because the Queen sat beside her and held both Pans hands.

"Trunks has never raised his voice to his father like he has just done so" Pan smiled to herself and the Queen noticed this.

"Do you love my son?" the question jolted Pan.

"I can't lie, I hardly know him"

"He loves you" Pan didn't know how to feel, but she definatly felt something towards the Prince. A loud bang and the ground shook and Pan stopped herself from screaming.

"What's going on?" the floor was still rumbling and it panicked Pan because she couldn't see what was going on.

"Don't worry, Trunks and Vegeta are fighting, this is there way of making conversation" Bulma didn't seem worried so Pan tried to calm her nerves.

"What are they fighting for?"

"Trunks is fighting for you, for the families acceptant of your mating"

"Will he be alright?" Pan was becoming very worried since the banging became louder.

"They will both be fine, now come" Pan was once again being guided somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" Pan didn't get an answer, and again it seemed she was being dragged until she was pushed lightly into a room.

"Wait here for Trunks, he will expect you here" the Queen rushed and slammed the door shut. Pan gripped her cane and sighed, this was not how she wanted it to be, none of this felt special.

The room smelt of Trunks, it must be his sleeping quarters, it calmed her a little, but still the banging could be heard but they now sounded more like explosions.

"Trunks? Is that you?" A woman's voice made Pan jump, the voice was soft but her ki was high.

**Please review!!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed:**

**bookworm federation unlimited – I love to leave a reader hanging, always makes me want to read more when I'm left hanging hehe.**

**SSJBra1 – Don't you worry, I have everything planned out and you'll just have to keep reading to find out if Pan regains her sight.**

**Shade – Duelist – I will make sure it's good and long just for you hehe.**

**Supersaiyanx – Thank you, hope you like my new chapter! **

**Tiffany – Be patient woman, hehe, I'll make sure this story is very cute, oops did I just give you a clue…. Keep reading x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

Pan felt like she had been standing frozen for hours when really it had only been minutes. The female Saiyan that also happened to be present in the prince's room was circling her, eyeing her every moon, frowning when she spotted her cane.

"What's this?" the woman said as she snatched her cane from Pans tight grip.

"That's mine, I need it" Pan held out her hands hoping to be given it back, but the woman laughed.

"Your intruding here you know?"

"I'm not, I'm waiting here, for Trunks" her answer sounded pathetic and the woman laughed.

"They all say that" the woman was tapping the floor with the cane as she laughed.

"Please, can I have it back?" Pan tried to make herself sound demanding, but it just made herself sound more pathetic.

"Oh my, I've just realised who you are!!" the woman's voice screeched in excitement and Pan sighed in relief.

"Your that blind girl, the only known Saiyan born blind, my my" the woman now sounded menacing. Pan's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I'm Trunks future mate" Pan clenched her fists, the woman laughed out loud.

"Oh yeah right, and I'm not the princess right, Trunks sister?" Pan gasped.

"Oh right, so, your Trunks future mate, but he hasn't told me about this, yeah okay" the princess didn't believe her.

"Do you respect the princess?"

"I do" Pan said fiddling with her dress nervously.

"Then get down on your knees and FUCKING BOW!!" Pan jumped and fell to her knees hitting her head on the floor as she bowed. The princess threw the cane at Pan, hitting her head and smirked as Pan didn't move for it, she daren't.

"Can you fight?" the princess asked nonchalantly.

"I cannot" Pan answer angered the princess.

"Then you are not Trunks future mate, he would never choose someone so weak!" Pan had thought about this herself, asked her so many questions over it.

"Get up" and Pan stood slowly, she noticed that the banging had stopped and the ground that had vibrated not long ago remained still.

"What's your name?" the princess asked walking towards Pan and standing in front of her.

"Pan Son"

"Right" the princess was analysed Pan for a few moments and Pan fidgeted. Pan felt so exposed, like she was naked and being looked upon in disgust, it wasn't the first time she had felt like this.

Pan wasn't expecting it, at all, and the blow hit her hard. The princess had just punched her for no reason and the pain throbbed throughout her head and she was winded as she slammed into a wall.

"Pathetic" the princess snorted and Pan suddenly felt relieved when she felt his presence in the room. There was silence, a deadly silence that gave Pan goosebumps.

"Trunks-" the princess was stopped, like a hand had covered her mouth because her mumbles could still be heard.

"Get out, Now!" he growled, he sounded so evil it made Pan afraid. The princess stomped out of the room and Pan remained still. The atmosphere in the room was cold, he remained silent, not coming over to help her, and instead she stood up slowly ignoring the pain throbbing in her head and felt around for her cane, her hands wouldn't stop shaking and she gripped her cane, tripping on the hem of her dress as she stood. She moved forward but walked straight into his chest, she stumbled back, afraid of him.

"P-Pan" his words made her frown, his voice sounded hurt. She screamed when his body collapsed on top of hers and they fell to the floor, she banged her head hard and was once again winded and she coughed and gasped under his heavy weight, she was pinned to the floor and could only imagine what position they could be in, she tried to push him up but she blacked out under his pressure.

Light stung his eyes as he scrunched them together and moaned. He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings; he was in his bedroom, in his bed, with no clothes on.

"You're awake?" His mother made him jump and grip the covers around his naked body.

"You had quite a beating there" she sat next to him and injected him and he looked at her.

"You lost quite a lot of blood, this will get those cells reproducing" he didn't understand, neither did he care.

"Pan?" he asked, he looked at his mother knowing she knew where she was.

"She's still in the regeneration tank, she'll be out any minute and you can see her" A bleeping from a gadget hooked to his mother's waist alerted them both.

"Ah see, she's ready, you can see her now" his mother stood up and when she was out of sight he quickly shot up, grabbed a pair of spandex pants and ran to the regeneration wing.

She looked beautiful, floating in the tank, blue water surrounding her pearly white features, he black hair surrounding her like wings, but that mask that was stuck to her face, it made her look like she was a prisoner. He pressed a few buttons on a console attached to the tank, the water drained and when the capsule door opened he caught her in his arms. She had a beautiful body, he felt himself blush as he looked at her small breasts, his fingers brushed away her wet her that stuck to her face. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

Gently he laid her in his bed; lying beside her he wrapped his arms around her and rested her head against his chest. He felt content now; he could stay like this forever because he felt so relaxed. He ignored the tingling in his thighs; ignored how hot it was being so close to her and her being naked didn't help.

He closed his eyes, wrapping the covers tighter around them both, and let himself surrender to sleep. But one thought worried him 'what will Pan react like when she wakes up like this?'

Please review!!

Thank you to those who have reviewed –

Supersaiyanx - Hope you like the new chapter, keep reading.

Tiffany – Ha-ha, I don't have much patience either but I love keeping people in suspense. Hope you like the new chapter! Thank you.

Bookworm federation unlimited – As always, hehe.

Sudia – Yes where have you been! I've been working very hard. Glad you liked the family meeting chapter, you'll have to wait to find out what I've got planned for the acceptance of Pan. The mating chapter is going to be the best, that's if you like some rough tumble in the jungle hehe.

Bmrdbgt – No idea what there on about, but thanks for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z **

**BEWARE: LEMON CHAPTER!!!**

A quick scream was all it took for Trunks to shout out in shock and shoot out of bed.

"What what what what????" he tumbled slightly on the covers and stared at Pan, she gripped the covers around her petite body tightly, pulling it around her chin as if she was cold, but her wide shocked eyes told him everything.

"Pan what's wrong?" he asked moving back over to the bed and sitting close to her.

"Why have I no clothes on?" she asked, pulling the covers tighter still.

"You where in the regeneration tank, you hit your head pretty hard it seems" he tickled her fingers with his.

"What's a, regeneration tank?" she remembered the princess, being punched, and then Trunks stopped everything.

"Something my mother built, it's a machine that detects injuries and heals them over a short period of time" she loved it when he spoke so intelligently.

"Why am I here?" she asked, referring to her nudeness and in his bed state.

"I wanted you with me, you were unconscious after being in the tank and needed rest" she smiled lightly, he caught onto this.

"I'll go get you something to wear" he kissed her on the cheek and was on his way.

Pan sat there for a moment, her body had been warm when she woke up, she felt his warm body next to her and she instantly knew where she was. The thing that terrified her the most was that she couldn't remember what happened. One minute she's pinned to the floor with Trunks limp body atop hers, the next she's naked in bed with him.

"Here you go" his voice next to her made her jump; he placed the clothes on the bed and sat down.

"You alright?" he sounded concerned.

"Yes, I'm just a little nervous" she blushed.

"Don't be, when we are mated, we will spend many nights together" he whispered in her ear giving her a chill and she sighed.

"I'll give you your privacy, I will only be in the next room, call me if you need anything" and with that she heard him leave the room.

"Pan felt for the clothes and she smiled when she felt the soft silk material, it was a dress, and it was probably worth more than every dress she owned.  
She smoothed her hands down her body when the dress had slid over her body easily. The dress was soft against her skin. It had a square neckline and she felt sequins at the edge of the dress hem.

"You look beautiful" she jumped not realising he had entered the room, then a thought came to her and she blushed, he noticed this.

"Don't worry, I've only just entered, I forgot to give you this" he walked towards her and turned her around slowly and brushed her hair to the side. Gently he clasped a necklace around her neck; he kissed her neck softly, he trailed his kisses up towards her earlobe and nipped them with his teeth, he smiled when he heard her breath become uncontrolled. He licked her ear and she gasped flinching, he grasped her shoulders and pressed himself against her ass, he had chosen this specific dress because the material was so thin and on her it looked like an elegant nightgown. It was a black dress; it matched her long wavy hair and shining eyes.

"Trunks…" she whispered his name, she was swaying slightly and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He licked her neck, he was tempted to bite it but withheld, knowing that move was needed for their special night. He moved his hands up and down her slim body, squeezing her thighs as his tongue played with her ear. Her hands gripped his hands, he felt her strong grip on him, and it was not an act of protest but of her turned on state. He was hard and she gasped in surprise when she finally felt his hard member pressed against her, the dress was thin; he was only wearing spandex pants and she felt the whole thing, the first word that came to her mind was 'huge!'.

"Tell me you want this" his voice had lowered, he spoke out in a growl. She was about to speak but she gasped when he grabbed her hair and pulled her head.

"Do you want this?" It wasn't a question, more informing her that he wanted it as he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his hard cock. She gasped out and tried to pull her hand away but he held it there.  
He was determined to get a reaction from her, he wanted her ready for the night he would hunt her down, he wanted her to enjoy that night and the way she was acting now he knew she wouldn't enjoy any of it.

"Pan, I want you" he turned her around and kissed her on the mouth, he pulled her closer when he felt her hands on his back as she enveloped him. The kiss became hot when he played with her tongue; he sucked on it, nibbled her lip and gripped her hair tighter. He pushed her onto the bed, he had to be rough with her, she needed to be ready.  
He saw the panicked look cross her face when she was thrown back and she coward on the bed. He climbed onto the bed with her; he massaged her bare legs and made his way up her leg bringing the dress up with him. His fingers tickled her inner thighs and she giggled, he licked his lips when he saw her moist state. He moaned when he felt her hot juices drip over his fingers when he explored her. She gasped loudly and he saw her grip the bed covers, he rubbed her clitoris gently. He spread her legs wide and licked her hot pussy, she moaned out. The skills of his tongue had been complimented many times in this very same position, but never had Trunks felt so pressured to satisfy. He licked her clitoris, massaging it with his tongue and using his hands to squeeze her thighs in a relaxing manner. She was breathing hard, perspiration formed on her forehead.

"Oh Trunks" she gasped when his fingers found her tight entrance, he slowly slid them in.

"Your so tight" he moaned when he very slowly thrusted his fingers inside of her. She moaned again and threw her head to the side.

"Tell me Pan, Tell me you want this!!" he demanded, he had never been so patient with a woman before.

"I want it" it came out a gasp but he heard it clear, so he threw off his shorts and gripped his hard cock and rubbed it against her wet pussy. She shivered when she felt him, and screamed when he forced himself inside her, he hesitated when he saw her pained face but the thought of what was going to happen to her on the night they became mates made him determined to push harder into her, he stopped when he saw the tears stain her cheeks, but he didn't pull out.

"Pan darling relax, your tensing up" her muscles felt like a clamp around his cock.

"It hurts" she whimpered.

"I know sweetheart I know, just relax and you'll feel so much better" she did as she was told and took deep breaths willing herself to relax and when he felt this he slowly began thrusting, she winced and clenched her teeth. She felt so delicate under his touch, he pulled the rest of the dress off and saw her blush, she shivered and held her arms out to him, instantly he moved his body on top of hers and covered her with his warmth. Trunks waited for the 'clawing of the back' to start but was surprised when she just pressed him more into her. Soon he heard moans of pleasure and he thrust faster into her kissing her open mouth, his eyes opened in shock when she started sucking his tongue, pulling on it and running her hands through his hair. She moaned loudly against his mouth. He had never felt this way before, with other women sex almost seemed unimportant, he had had so many women in his bed, but none of them had made him feel so hot and powerful, with Pan he had to control himself because she was so tight and teach her things she had never experienced.

"Oh fuck Pan I'm coming" he moaned, deeper and harder he pushed into her, he was encouraged by her loud moans until finally he let himself loose. He moaned loud and spilled into her, she started to quiver and she arched her back and he felt her hot juices seep out of her. He pulled out of her to their bodies protests and they both lay limp next to each other, gasping and trying to regain control of there breathing. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead rubbing her back.

"That was amazing" he whispered to her.

"Oh, yes it was" she smiled and closed her eyes as she hugged his muscular chest. She had never experienced anything like it; something that could hurt so much yet bring her so much pleasure was just unreal.

**Please review! Had a difficult time writing that lemony scene, anyway hope you like the new chapter.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed:**

**Sudia – Ha-ha, I've got loads of assignments to do for college but I so can't be bothered with any of it. Bra will cheer up sooner or later don't worry.**

**Supersaiyanx – I know it's been a while and I hope your not disappointed with the new chapter, my first lemony scene and it was very difficult.**

**Fujiko – Trunks was beat up by his father because there was a disagreement in Trunks choice of mate, they had a little confrontation which ended up them having their own little war. Hope that's cleared things. Sorry about the confusion.**

**1010jin – You'll have to wait and see to find out if Pan regains sight. Don't you worry I've got it all planned out.**

**WilmarieRosalie – Thanks so much, that was such a nice review. I love readers like you, you inspire me to write more. Thank you :) x**

**Bmrdbgt – who are these favourite people? I still haven't a clue what your review is on about, but they do make me laugh. Thanks anyway.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

Our first passionate moment, my first desired experience, and a memory I will never forget. I hadn't stopped smiling with the realization of what had happened, and something tingled in me of what was to come, on the night we would mate.

I had asked myself over and over, how I had ended up with the Prince, of why he had chosen me to be his future mate, why me when I was the spotlight of so much hatred. It had now become public, the whole of Vegitasei knew of our engagement, the king was not happy but had come to accept my difference, everybody knew of me already as the Saiyan girl unable to see; now I was seen as the prince's future mate and it sent a wave of confusion throughout the lands. And I cannot lie, I was terrified.

"Pan darling are you not getting ready?" my sister Safire asked as I sat on the bed gripping my dress as I had done for the past hour or so.

"Yes, of course" Pan had been lost in thought, for quite a few days now, ever since her engagement to the prince had gone public, she had been fretting so much.

"Well hurry up, prince charming will be arriving soon to take you and I don't want anyone especially our dearest sister to be late for Roselias engagement party. It was tradition to hold the engagement party after a couple where mated so then it was official.

I struggled into the dress I had bought with my sisters the day at the market, the day my sisters had seen the prince in the shop.

"Here let me help you with that" Aurora tugged at the zip at the back of the dress and I felt it tighten around me, hugging into my curvaceous body. I heard her giggle in excitement and I blushed knowing she was looking at how the dress fitted.

"You look so damn hot Pan, prince charming is not going to be able to keep his hands off you" and she whistled just to tip it off the edge.

"Damn you" Pan didn't know what else to say.

"Here let's apply some make up to that lily white face of yours" Pan thought her dress was going to rip it was so tight when she sat down, she could hardly breath. After a few pokes, brushes and more pokes Aurora was finished.

"How do I know you haven't made me look like a Gita" Pan thought of the hideous creatures told in horror stories that scared so many little ones.

"That's down right insulting, me, your trusted sister, how dare you think such a thing" Aurora didn't sound convincing but there was nothing Pan could do about it anyway, she had no idea what she looked like.

"Girls are you decent?" there father said from behind the bedroom door.

"We are" they both said in unison.

Pan heard the door open and her father gasp; lately he had seemed very cheerful.

"You both look so beautiful" he sounded tearful and Pan blushed, her father for once was feeling proud of her,

"I came to inform you that the prince and Dino are waiting downstairs girls" he quickly walked out the room closing the door. Aurora squealed with excitement.

"Oh I'm really looking forward to this, I can't wait for him to hold me in his arms as we dance" Aurora hugged herself, closing her eyes as she spun around the room. Pan could hear her bouncing around the room and chuckled.

"I hope Trunks knows how to dance because I don't" Pan laughed nervously.

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure he's had lots of practice"

"What's that supposed to mean" Pan panicked.

"Well he is the prince, I'm sure he's been to thousands of parties and formal balls, why what did you think I meant?" Aurora asked sitting down next to her sister on the bed.

"Nothing" Pan smiled, feeling foolish.

"Right, you've got your dress, check, got your hand bag" Aurora reached over the bed and grabbed an aqua blue bag to match her dress. "check, make up done, check, hair straightened by the one and only myself, check, jewellery we got from the market, check, comfortable yet glamorous shoes, check. I think that's it" Aurora did a quick check to see if she was all set.

"We best not keep the men waiting, let's go" and both girls shook with excitement as they made there way downstairs. When they reached the bottom Aurora let go of Pans arm and could hear her greeting her guest Dino Ri, supposedly a sergeant in the first regiment of Vegitaseis four armies. Pan stood there, not sure where Trunks was standing, then all of a sudden she sensed him, standing right in front of her.

"Pan you look beautiful" he took her hands into his and kissed them, she blushed.

"Thank you, I'm sure you look beautiful also" she smiled and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I've brought the royal carriage that will take us there" he smirked watching her reactions.

"That's ever so sweet of you" she was at a loss for words, and was feeling so fragile.

"I want my beautiful mate travelling in style" his voice seemed playful and she grinned, he put his arm around her and guided her out of the house.

"We'll see you there Pan" her sister Trinity giggled, obviously having just as much attention from her guest as Pan was.

Pan and Trunks snuggled up close in the carriage, it was being pulled by tamed Nali, a wild beast that were very dangerous if not handled right, and also very expensive to look after.

"You look stunning" Trunks whispered into her eat making her shiver and blush. She turned her head, feeling his face with her hands and finding his lips with her fingers and kissing him softly. He responded very quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his body, and nipping on her bottom lip.

"Oh Pan your being such a tease" he moaned when she pulled away giggling.

"We'll be there soon, the hall isn't far" she smiled.

"That's not fair" he sulked.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you" she giggled and he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tight.

"Oh you better" and with that he once again invaded her mouth kissing her hard.

The carriage stopped and they both pulled apart.

"Were here your highness" a man announced as Pan heard the door click open. Trunks stepped out the carriage first and then turned around to help Pan out.

"Have a good evening" the man said. Trunks grumbled something and lead Pan to where she thought must be the entrance to the hall. The walked in, the place was warm and you could smell delicious food as soon as you walked in. Trunks lead Pan down a few steps and through another door where she heard lots of chatter, laughter and the sound of music.

"What does it all look like?" she asked, she could only imagine how beautiful the decorations must be.

"It looks very extravagant, that's the first word that came to my mind" and Pan smiled at this, Roselia would be so pleased.

"Would you like a drink sir, ma lady?" Trunks took two glasses off his tray, giving one to Pan.

"I mustn't drink too much, I don't handle it very well" she laughed nervously taking a sip of the, it tasted of champagne.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you" there was a growl to his voice, a playful growl that made her smirk.

"I am not going to be easy prey for you" she declared swigging back the champagne and holding it out for him.

"Another one please" she smirked when he took the glass from her hand and gave her his.

"Anything for you" he smirked and lead her deeper into the hall.

"Pan darling" Roselia threw her arms around Pan, nearly knocking her over.

"There are so many people here, I don't understand, father must have invited all his work colleagues from the council" she seemed tearful.

"Congratulations Roselia" Pan smiled hugging her sisters.

"Thank you Pan, and Thank you also your majesty for taking time to come to my engagement party" Pan guess from Roselia letting go of her that she went and shook hands with Trunks.

"It's a pleasure to be here at such a momentous event" he replied and Pan smiled.

"I must go, mother and father have just arrived, let me know if there anything I can get you" she hugged Pan one last time before rushing off. Trunks took Pans hand in his and Pan squeezed it.

"I'm so glad you came" he pulled her close.

"I'm so glad you invited me" she sighed into his chest.

"Pan!" someone shouted her name but she didn't recognize the voice.

"Pan it's so good to see you again" Pan froze when she sensed the person stop in front of her, grab her hand and kiss it. She sensed Trunks ki spike, and pulled her hand back.

"Li, what are you doing here?" Pan breathed the words.

**Please review! **

**I am struggling with my stories, got so many assignments to do, I should be getting on with my diversity assignment right now but I find my stories much more interesting. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Sudia – I stopped taking geography in school when we were allowed to choose what lesson we took for our GCSEs. hated geography. Glad you liked ma lemon, my first ever lemon, I'm so proud (wipes away a tear) hehe.**

**Bmrdbgt – I still have no idea what you're on about, but anyway thank you for reviewing. **

**DXdiva – I'm so glad you like my story, like I've said before it's the readers who review that inspire me to write and I'm so grateful for the lovely review you have just written. My college is definatly weighing me down. Its my final year, done 3 years now and I'm thinking of joining the RAF next year, boost my chances of getting into the Police Force. **

**Fujiko – Thank you, I struggled with that lemon but am so glad that it worked out alright. Again thank you.**

**Bookworm federation unlimited – Thank you, I'm glad you liked it; I do try my best when writing chapters. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks.**

**Reader – Erotic, nicely put. Glad you liked it, Keep reviewing. Thanks.**

**Supersaiyanx – I cant wait till I leave college, I go to college Monday to Thursday and work Friday to Sunday. Its really annoying me that I have no time for myself. Youll have to wait and find out if she regains her sight, lets just say there are a few surprises to come, and I'm sure your going to like them. **

**Tiffany – Yes, love the naughtiness. I have lots of family drama, oh yes, all the time. Glad you got your computer back though. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like my new chapter and hope you didn't have to wait long hehe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

I smiled, knowing he was standing right in front of me, I could even smell him, it repulsed me and my hand quickly found Trunks large one.

"Your majesty" I couldn't tell if he was smiling sarcastically, but his voice held something uncomfortable. Trunks just growled and pulled me away, I was glad of this, but me being the soft natured idiot actually felt sorry for leaving Li on the spot like that, eve though he deserved no sympathy from me what so ever for treating me like he did at the restaurant.

"Who was that, boy?" Trunks was jealous, and I doubt he even wanted to hide this fact.

"No one, just someone I used to know" I tugged at Trunks hand.

"What?" he asked in question to my tugging.

"Dance with me" I blushed.

"No, not until you tell me who that boy is over there, he's staring and I am not liking it, at all!" again his ki spiked and I frowned.

"Well ignore him, he's someone very unimportant and I would like it very much if you would dance with me" I was surprised by the force in my voice and I just wish I could have seen the look on Trunks face because he lowered his ki and became silent.

"You can actually get angry?" I frowned; his voice was full of worry mixed with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up" I smiled and he poked me.

"You can actually get angry?" he repeated louder and poked me again.

"I'll give you angry in a minute if you poke me once more" he laughed and took me hands, leading me somewhere.

"Now, we will dance, away from evil prying eyes" I knew he was talking about Li. He placed his hand onto my waist, gripping it slightly; he held my other hand high as I held his shoulder with my other. He led me gently around the room, slowly moving with me as if we were floating. I tripped on my dress a few times and let out a few mumbled curses, making Trunks laugh at my rare anger.

After a few failed attempts at some dancing I was led over to the seating area where I sat and relaxed my aching feet, 'damn these high heels'.

"Pan, I have to talk to you" my ears twitched at the worry I heard in Trunks voice.

"Okay" I said, he had my full attention.

"Well, mating season is not far now, and, I wanted to ask something of you, more of a request really" she could not ignore the nervous tone in his voice.

"What is it?" I was afraid to know.

"I wante-" he was cut off when Lis voice boomed loudly.

"Panny darling, lets dance!" he sounded drunk and I worried Trunks would do something, vicious.

"Oh your highness, err, I just came along to catch up with Pan, if you don't mind" Li was obviously being blocked from Pan by Trunks.

"Leave" was all he had to say and Pan held in a giggle.

"Sorry?" Li said obviously mishearing.

"I said, Leave" Trunks voice became more demanding.

"Yes sir" Li mumbled and Pan felt his ki totter off.

There was silence for a moment, and Pan gave Trunks the time to calm down for a moment. When she counted to a slow ten to herself, she took a deep breath.

"Now, what was it you were about to say?" she asked and reached out to find his hand, he reached out for it.

"It doesn't matter" he muttered and Pan didn't know if he was sad, or seriously pissed off.

"Oh, okay" and she was somewhat relieved, she hated bad news, and this was surely something to worry over.

The night slowly came to an end and the hall began to empty, Pan could tell this because peoples voices started to echo throughout the hall.

"Roselia, where going now, we've had such a wonderful time, I'll speak to you tomorrow anyway" Pan smiled as she hugged her sister.

"Congratulations" Trunks nodded before leading Pan out of the hall and back into the carriage they came in. They sat in silence; Trunks had been very silent since Li had interrupted him.

"Is everything alright Trunks?" she asked.

"Yes" was all she got, so she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Pan, where here" it was Trunks and she reached out for his hand.

"What? Already?" hadn't they only just got in the carriage. He didn't answer her and she started to get worried when she was led out of the carriage.

"Where are we going?" she asked fretfully.

"Be Quiet" his voice was low, but not angry.

"Please, where are we goi-" she was cut off short and she froze.

"Ahhh, so this is her" a cackling voice quivered from the silence that seemed to envelope Pan.

"Yes" Trunks answered the other voice.

"Right, well, let me have a look at her" it was a women and Pan flinched when cold hands reached out and touched the sides of her face.

"Hmmm" the women turned Pans heads a few times, this way, then that, then she touched Pans temple, then her forehead.

"Well?" Trunks sounded impatient.

"Yes, she can be cured" the cackling women informed.

Please review. I am so sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy over Christmas visiting my father and struggling with my college assignments I am so relieved to have finally got another chapter up and I hope you guys forgive me, I promise me I will have another chapter up soon.

Thank you:

Supersaiyanx

Sudia

Bmrdbgt

Tiffany

SSJBra1

MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele

Blood-In-The-Stars

Panchat

Thank you so much for reviewing my chapters, the story has a long way to go and I need all the inspiration I need so I can carry on and get it complete, so please keep reviewing. Hope you've all had a brill Christmas, happy New Year ya all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z **

"What?" I gasped jumping back away from the cold hands that had once gripped by face.

"Pan-"Trunks was cut off by the other cackling voice.

"You haven't told her" the voice seemed shocked and Pan heard Trunks growl.

"I haven't had the time to explain" Trunks growled and I took a step back, my arms brushed against cold spiky branches.

"Trunks what's going on, what did she mean?" I asked feeling out for something to hold onto.

"We shall talk when we get back home" Trunks grabbed my arms and pulled my forward.

"I must warn you though Prince, she cannot be cured here" the voice started again and Trunks stopped, quickly turning round pulling me with him.

"What?" he snapped.

"You must travel to a planet known only for its intelligence and mechanics, she can be cured there" I didn't understand any of what was being said and it frightened me.

"Earth" Trunks whispered and I caught every word, I gasped and he must have heard me because he turned back around and carried on pulling me forward, I felt like a rag doll.

I had kept quiet the whole time we travelled back to the castle; we had gotten back into the carriage and set course for Trunks home, not mine. I didn't dare speak to him, I could feel his ki so dangerously tense and it worried me, because I feared he was upset because of me. 'Yes, she can be cured' those words kept going over in my mind; I couldn't forget her voice and the way she just echoed the words as if it was that simple.

"Were here sir" I sighed as once again I was being pulled out of the carriage, I kept my head low, I didn't want to show any emotion.

"Have a good night sir?" someone asked and I looked in there direction, Trunks ignored them and I was quickly pulled by.

"Trunks?" I finally asked giving my arm a little tug but he held his grip and he quickened his pace.

I held my tongue and when I could smell him all around me I knew we were in his room. His sent was unique; I could tell it apart from anything. He let go of my arm and I rubbed it, it hurt from the tight grip he had of it.

"Pan" Trunks whispered and I knew he was thinking hard.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, I could just about hear what he had to say.

"What for?" my voice also a whisper, but that's because I was terrified.

"I should have told you" it was as if he was arguing with himself, I felt him pace around the room.

"I don't understand" I wrapped my arms around myself feeling very cold.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long" his voice was cracking and I wasn't sure if he was upset now.

"Tell me, please" I begged and felt him walk closer to me.

"You can be cured of this curse that holds your sight" he touched my cheek with his palm and when he uttered those few words I sobbed.

"How is this possible?" I stammered feeling my body go numb with shock.

"It is Pan believe me, this is how I have found you" he breathed against my lips.

"What?" I asked.

"The old witch, she told me I would find you, and I did" he kissed my quivering lips.

"But what of my sight?" I wanted to know everything but I felt everything I was told I could not accept.

"We must travel to earth, our second home, and there you will see" It all felt like a dream.

"Earth" I mumbled the words.

"After the mating season is over we shall go" Trunks decided and Pan wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell me this is not a dream" Pan whispered into his neck the tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"It is not a dream Pan, it's my present to you" Trunks smiled and held her tight.

"Thank you" Pan whispered into his ear making him shiver in delight.

Pan woke the next day with a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, she sighed into the huge pillows of the princes bed. Last night had been something very dramatic, she had been given the news that she could be cured of her blindness, she would be able to see.

The thought of being able to see everything made Pan grin wildly. To be able to see Trunks, her family, herself, and it seemed as if one of her prayers were being answered. She would finally be able to touch things and know what she was touching; she would be able to touch them in a way she wanted to touch them, she would not have to search for them first.

"Good Morning" Trunks mumbled.

"Oh yes very" Pan smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Good night as well" he whispered as he brought his mouth to her lips and kissed her hard, he pulled away and saw a huge blush sweep across her cheeks.

"I can't wait to tell everyone the good news!" Pan giggled.

"No Pan you cant" Trunks panicked and Pan frowned.

"Why not?" Pan wanted to scream it to the whole of Vegitasei.

"Because we are not mated yet, I don't want anything to come between us" he sighed and Pan smiled lightly.

"You've nothing to worry about, mating season is close and I'm sure you can feel it too" Pan had been feeling very energized these last few days, she knew it was the upcoming mating season.

"I have felt it, but that's why I want to keep you close to me, it won't do me or you any good to be apart from one another" he growled into her neck.

"Alright, I'll keep tight lipped for now, but as soon as mating season is over I want to tell everyone" Pan grinned, she loved how he could easily soothe her just by nuzzling her neck.

"And as soon as mating season is over, were going away for a bit" he kissed her cheek nibbling it lightly.

"Ouch, yes yes and I can't wait either" Pan frowned as she rubbed her cheek where he had bit her.

"Oh it's going to be great having you all to myself, for so very long" Trunks growled and bit her cheek again making her gasp out in frustration.

"Stop that" she growled playfully finding his hair and gripping it.

"Ahhhh" Trunks yelped out.

"So you wanna play huh?" Trunks growled wincing because Pan still had a fist full of his hair. He picked her up out of bed and tossed her around, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Arghhhh" Pan laughed out with being thrown around all over the bed. It was times like these, that Pan treasured the most.

**Please review if you would like more!!**

**Thank you:**

**Supersaiyanx**

**Panchat**

**Trupan**

**Heythereu**

**Blood-In-The-Stars**

**Sonpan**

**Tweenager**

**Passionate Paradox**

**Sudia**

**You're all such an inspiration; hope you like the new chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

I sat in the royal gardens, it was freezing out, another layer of snow had fallen and it was very slippy out. I had left my cane which guided me in Trunks room, I did not need it here, and I felt safe. No one ever came here, I never heard anyone else enter these grounds, not even royal guards, and I liked it that way. Everything here smelled so fresh and welcoming, it was like being in a lovers embrace, and I felt very comfortable.

Yesterday I promised I would not let out about the miracle that would grant me my sight back, about how it would take myself and the prince to travel to earth to accomplish this, and how I was willing to go all the way.

"Panalesca?" I jumped when a voice called out to me.

"Panalesca, are you alright?" I smiled when I heard the gentle tone of the Queens voice.

"I am very well thank you your highness" I bowed my head; I was unaware of her smile.

"Panalesca, may I talk with you?" Her voice seemed calm but curious so I wasn't worried.

"Of course" I felt her sit beside me and I pulled my knees to my chest.

"It's very beautiful tonight" the queens sighed.

"For me, every night is beautiful" I sighed, I had only my imagination to paint my surroundings for me.

"Your very lucky then, you don't see the horrors of the world" her wise words made me think, soon I would be able to.

"Pan I was wondering if you had been informed of the activities you will be getting involved with on the night you will mate?" I blushed furiously, this was Trunks mother, and my own mother wouldn't even approach me with such a topic.

"I have, my sister has already mated" I blushed thinking about what I would have to do.

"I've been doing a little research, and it seems your blindness is going to make the whole mating situation very uncomfortable for you" I listened to her words, I felt like I was talking to a doctor.

"The moon is a big part of mating, once full it will set off an animalistic reaction in unmated Saiyans, this will cause them to lose all consciousness, but you are aware of specific issues and that's of course to become one with your mate" I listened carefully trying to absorb what she was saying.

"So this is where you come into the problem, you wont be able to see the moon, and so cannot completely give in to your animal side" she paused and I guessed she was trying to simplify what she was telling me.

"Will it hurt?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear me.

"Yes, but this is where I want to help" I heard the smile in her voice and I became hopeful.

"I want to give you your tail back" my eyes became wide at this news.

"Haven't we all been banished from having our tails" I exclaimed.

"Yes I know, but this is important for your safety and my son's, I want to ensure that the night you mate is a success, because I have a feeling that since you will be aware of what is happening to you, it could have a severe impact on your emotions" Bulma sounded as if she was arguing with herself.

"I don't fully understand what's going to happen, but I would gratefully appreciate any help you are offering me" I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders as I suddenly realised I was not alone in this, and I now had help in getting through this ordeal.

"I would like to run some tests first, I want to know how your body will react to the drugs it will be given to retrieve your tail, and don't worry I will deal with Vegeta" Bulma put her hand on my back and I smiled, I felt her get up and leave.

"Your majesty" I asked out, knowing she was only a few steps away.

"Yes Panalesca?" her voice wasn't far away.

"I don't know how to fight, I was told that to mate I had to fight" I knew she understood where I was coming from.

"Well as Trunks may have already told you I'm human, not Saiyan, so when I was to mate Vegeta I was given a few lessons on the basics of self defence, would you like to give it a go?" I grinned and excitedly jumped up.

"I would like to start now please, I don't have much time" I took a few steps forward until I could feel Bulmas low ki in front of me.

"Very well, let's go" and I followed her back inside the castle, I couldn't help but smile to myself, I was so excited, I had never trained before.

I stood next to the Queen feeling everyone's eyes stare at me; the silence in the room was nerve racking. I had been led to a noisy room that I presumed as very large since everything echoed. I sensed lots of Saiyans with there kis dangerously hi and spiked, and I guessed from the sounds I heard that they where all sparring.

The Queen was explaining my situation to a man named Alagar, his gruff voice made me a tad bit worried, I had been hoping a could have a female trainer.

"Pan if you would like to follow my good friend Alagar he will get you some appropriate clothes" I nodded and thanked Bulma before stumbling after the man, I sensed out for the warriors around me trying desperately not to bump into anyone.

"Here, go into this room and put these on" he grumbled and place some clothes into my out stretched arms.

"Thank you" I felt for the door and pushed it open, I made sure the door was locked before I began taking off my dress. The clothes that the man named Alagar had given me felt very weird, I had never felt a material so soft and rough at the same time, and it certainly was not a dress because there were two pieces of clothing and the material was stretchy, I was dreading this.

I made sure my important parts where covered up but still worried about the lack of material I had been given, I could feel the amount of skin I was exposing and I shivered, it was freezing as well.

"Good, much better" I heard Alagar grumble as I stepped out of the changing room with my arms wrapped around myself in attempt to cover the skin I exposed. There was no material covering my legs, stomach, arms and half of my chest was exposed and the material that did cover me was tight and I just knew it left nothing to the imagination.

"Right, we will start off with warming up, you ever run before?" I didn't know if that was supposed to be sarcastic but I nodded a yes.

"Good, get running" I heard the amusement in his voice.

"Where?" I felt so stupid and just knew that people where looking at me.

"Just run, you can sense other kis, well run and dodge them" it made sense but I felt as if I was being made fun of. I took a hesitant step forward, and then I slowly jogged forward sensing the people around me. I heard a few laughs and snickers but I ignored them, I was doing this for me, and Trunks, I had to be strong for the both of us.

**Please Review!!!**

**Thanks to all you great reviewers!**

**Panchat**

**Blood-In-The-Stars**

**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele**

**Reader**

**Supersaiyanx**

**Mikomimaru**

**Sudia**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

"Good work Panalesca" Alagar shouted out to me as I tried my best to land a hit on the training robot, I was using the children's mode.

"You keep that up and your going to land one any minute now" the sarcasm that dripped out of this guy really hacked me off, but I didn't rise to his torment.

"I'm going for a shower now, it's getting late" I heard him shout out and I stopped.

"I would like to stay here please" I panted as I tried to catch my breath.

"Just stick to what I've told you and tomorrow we'll progress onto ki shots" he shouted out and I heard a door slam shut, he was gone.

"Hopefully I'll be able to concentrate now" I muttered to myself as I sensed out for the robot. I was wondering what time it was, I didn't have my special clock that told me the time. I didn't let it bother me too much, I knew that someone would get me eventually and I was hoping Trunks would.

I tried to power my ki up but it just left me feeling light-headed, then I decided maybe it would help me if I was floating, I knew how to do that. I lifted my body off the ground but not too far and steadied myself as I kicked out not really aiming for anything. I carried on doing these little moves for quite some time and my legs where really feeling the strain.

"You seriously need some help" someone's voice called out to me, I jumped and fell to the floor, thankfully I hadn't gone too high up.

"I didn't think anyone was here" I was sure I had sensed only myself in this room.

"I've just arrived" it was a women's voice and I knew straight away who it was.

"Does my brother know that you're doing this?" I was right, it was princess Bra.

"I do plan to tell him, I haven't been with him today" I was panting like mad trying desperately to slow my breathing, this was so embarrassing.

"A little word of advice, I wouldn't tell my brother until you know you're ready, because I'm betting he's going to want to see you in action, and you will seriously end up embarrassing yourself because your so unfit" I took her words to heart and it hurt.

"I've only just started today" I muttered.

"Excuses, I hear that quite a few of your family members are elite soldiers in the army, now tell me, why do you think they've never even attempted to train you?" she asked me, I was taking this all very personally.

"Because I'm blind" I answered.

"No, because it's an embarrassment to have to teach a Saiyan how to fight, when children as old as 2 can throw out a good punch" she was walking around me, and I knew she was trying to pressure me.

"You have some serious guts girl, wanting to learn how to fight at your age. Who are you doing this for?" she asked but I had a feeling she already knew.

"This is so I can defend myself when I mate with Trunks, I'm doing this for the both of us" I muttered, I hated being alone with her because no matter how exciting and good my day had been she always had to ruin it.

"You don't have long" she giggled and she was right, I had a matter of days, I could feel it.

"Okay show me what you've learnt today" she sighed loudly, I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, but I knew that to be apart of Trunks life I had to get on with his family. So I stood my ground and punched out with my right, then my left, continuing whilst keeping my feet firmly on the ground.

"Turn your left wrist clockwise slightly" I did as I was told.

"Push forward on your punches, no good leaning back" I felt her walk around me as if she was inspecting me.

"Take a kick" she called out and I did, I twisted my body and threw my left leg out.

"Kick back" and I did, throwing all my weight into what I was told to do.

"Punch up with your right and then forward with your left" she called out and I did. It took me a few minutes to actually realise what she was doing, she wasn't judging me, she was helping me, coaching me.

"Pretty good" she complimented me and I smiled.

"I agree with you there Bra" his voice called out and I jumped, what was it with people just appearing out of nowhere, I knew I definalty hadn't sensed him.

"Trunks?" I asked out a little nervous.

"Well done" I jumped back when I heard his voice right in front of me.

"I'll learn more, I promise" I felt my face heat up and I cursed myself.

"Bra, thank you" he called out and she quickly left.

"You asked the princess to help me?" I asked.

"Well I know you two don't get on so well, and Bra is an amazing fighter, I thought this might help things a little" he pulled me forward into a hug.

"I just embarrassed myself that's all" I snuggled my face into his chest; he was wearing his armour so it was hard.

"No, that was actually quite good, but tomorrow I'm going to want a little more" he whispered in my ear and I wondered why he was doing this now.

"Trunks not here" I blushed and playfully pushed him away a little.

"I can't help it when you're looking so damn fine in that little attire of spandex" he whispered pulling me closer and running his hands down my back to my bum and squeezing it lightly.

"I'm hungry" I tried to change the subject since it was really working me up.

"Oh so am I" he breather and licked my neck.

"No I mean I'm really hungry" I giggled and heard a growl.

"Come on then, but I swear you are so getting it tonight" he growled and we headed out of the training room thingy I had been brought to.

"I'll look forward to it then" I smiled and squeezed his hand.

**Please Review! Wow, two chapters in one day, how lucky are you! Hope you all like it. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

The day had finally come, and I sat on the edge of my bed feeling as thought id been shit on. I was feeling weak, had a huge headache, and I kept freaking out when my tail brushed against my arm, It was incredibly strange having it back and I just couldn't get used to it. I had received it back yesterday, and I couldn't remember any of it, since I had been unconscious due to anaesthetic. It was incredibly soft and felt very soothing when I stroked it slowly, touching it brought tingles throughout her and she always shivered in delight. The whole operation had been a huge success, Bulma as I now had been ordered to call her carried out a few tests and x rays to mark where my tail was and were it was she had to cut me open. I woke up to an incredibly sore back, but I was told that was because of the re-growth of my tail.

"Pan, you alright?" it was my sister Roselia, I had told her about the operation, about retrieving my tail back, about going to earth and finding the cure for my sight, and she hadn't left my side.

"I am" I smiled thinking of how lucky I am to have such a wonderful sister.

"Good, I've got you some soup from the Queen, and I've got to make sure you eat it" I heard her walk about the room till she placed what I assumed was a tray on the side of the bed.

"You'll need all the strength you can get for tonight" my sister really was looking out for me.

"Here" she placed the spoon in my hand and put the soup bowl on my lap.

"Be careful it's hot" I was warned so I waited a little.

"And if your thinking about Trunks I wouldn't worry, I've been told by his mother that he's spending all day training with his father, I'm guessing in hopes that it will wear him out for tonight" I wasn't really paying attention, just holding onto the hot bowl that warmed my lap and listening out to the tapping of rain that hit the windows.

"Who ever thought it eh, that one day id be standing in the Prince's room and you'd be preparing for the mate tonight" Roselia giggled.

"At least you've prepared yourself, what with learning the basics of fighting an all" this was true, but I knew what I had learned had been a waste of time, I had found out that Trunks would surely enough ascend to super Saiyan, I had no chance out there, and it terrified me.

"Oi, you listening?" I was startled from my daydreaming and in the process spilt the bowl of soup on myself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Roselia sounded suspicious as she took the bowl from my hands and I stood up.

"Yes I'm fine" but I knew I didn't sound convincing.

"I need a shower" I muttered as I felt for the edge of the bed and made my way around it.

"Alright, I'll get you some clean clothes" the worry that echoed off my sisters voice made me sigh and stop.

"You really don't need to worry, I'm just feelings a little worse for wear that's all" I smiled knowing she understood as she had also gone through the mating process and its affects.

"I know, you go and have yourself a nice hot shower and relax" I nodded and slowly made my way to where I had come to know was Trunks bathroom. I could still smell him from this morning when he had had a shower, it had been such a strange morning, neither one of us wanted to touch each other, as if doing so would burn us.

I sighed as the hot water tickled my body, running down my body soothing away all my aches and pains; I had had such a rigorous training session with the princess that my body just wasn't used to it all and was now punishing me for pushing it so hard.

I really needed this shower, for some reason I felt as if Trunks had been cold with me these past few days, I didn't let it worry me because I knew it was down to the affects of the mating but this hot shower felt ever so warm and it relaxed me. I just stood there, letting the hot water cascade over me and I thought, thought about what I would be participating in tonight, what fears I would have to overcome when Trunks came after me, it scared me. I wasn't ready physically, my body was still weary from the anaesthetic I had been given to retrieve my tail and I just knew that once I was out there, running away from him I would feel so incredibly lonely.

"Sis, I've been told you must wear the dress that is laid on the bed for dinner, I'll be back for you when it's dinner, I'll be with the Queen" I heard my sister shout from the bedroom.

I leant against the cold metal walls of the shower and shivered, the more I thought about tonight the more I wanted to run away now, stop everything and get as far away from the prince as possible. I loved Trunks, for he found me and loved me for who I am, he was the only male Saiyan I knew that wanted to be with me and wasn't disgusted with my inability to see.

I stepped out of the shower feeling for the button that would turn it off, it was freezing and my tail didn't help since it was soaking, how the hell was I supposed to dry it when it felt so damn good to touch it.

I wrapped Trunk's huge towel around my body raising my ki to warm me up, it wasn't long till I had dried myself and wandered into the bedroom feeling for the bed and the dress I was supposed to wear.

I found the undergarments and quickly placed it over my cold body and then lifted up the dress, it felt so soft but it seemed huge, I kicked out with my feet to find the end of the dress and it seemed to drag along the floor. 'Is this a joke?!' I wondered.

And I was right, when I put the dress on I couldn't even walk in it, it trailed along the floor so much it trailed underneath my feet.

"Oh Pan you look so cute!!!" my sister giggled and I growled.

"It doesn't even fit me, how am I supposed to walk in this thing" I growled grabbing a hold of the skirt of the dress pulling it up and out of the way of my feet.

"It's the Queens dress, it has the royal emblem on and has been passed down for generations" my sister informed.

"And, it's no good if it doesn't fit me" I growled, I knew I was being snappy but it felt good to shout at someone for once.

"Don't worry we'll make sure it's all fixed up for tonight" I stopped upon hearing this.

"What?? There's no way I'm wearing this tonight" I growled, I started taking it off.

"You have to its custom that you do, like I said this dress has been passed down for generations for this night only, its tradition that you wear it tonight" my sister walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"How the hell am I supposed to run in it if I can't even walk in it" I was so angry and frustrated I just wanted to cry.

"I've already said I'll make sure it gets sorted, a little snip here and there and it'll be fine" I couldn't understand why my sister was being so cheery when I felt so upset. I sat on the edge of the bed once I had taken it off and wrapped my arms around myself, I hugging myself.

"Here put this on for the time being, dinner is ready and we must go, and when dinner is finished I promise, the dress will be also" I should have been thankful, but it didn't help. I now had to wear a dress tonight, run in a dress and defend myself and get away from Trunks wearing a bloody dress. I was arguing with myself and it just wound me up even more, I felt any moment now I was going to lash out at someone.

All the way there to the dining room I argued with myself, every now and then my sister would squeeze my arm in a comforting way as she guided me. It didn't help, I just wanted to get this night that everyone seemed to think was so special over and done with, because every second that passed just terrified me more and more.

"Pan darling are you alright?" it was the Queen, I had entered the dining room to sense the Queen, the King, the princess and Trunks all seeming calm. I nodded to her question and Roselia let go of my arm.

"I'll go and fix this dress for you now Pan; I'll come get you once you have finished your meal" I nodded and walked towards where I sensed everyone else in the room. Trunks didn't even get up to help me with finding a place to sit; instead I had help from the Queen.

"So Pan, How are you feeling?" I was rather surprised when the King asked me a question, I had expected silence throughout dinner as it usually was.

"I'm very well thank you" it was a lie but what else was I supposed to say, that I felt awful and absolutely didn't not want to go ahead with the mating tonight.

"Good, how are you coping with that tail of yours?" I didn't know how to answer that, it was Vegetas father that had demanded all tails be band and so therefore I felt as if I was going against him.

"Alright" I stammered, I heard footsteps echo throughout the dining room and the smell of food, that's when my stomach growled and I realised how damn hungry I was.

As soon as I smelt roast bull plated in front of me I grabbed my fork and stabbed it, I knew were it was, I could smell it directly and I shovelled it in my gob chewing like an animal, and the best thing was I didn't feel embarrassed knowing I was eating with royalty but eating like a pig.

"So you like the food?" I heard the princess snort and I growled.

"Bra, drop it" the King ordered and I felt as though if anyone touched me now id smack em right in the face for even thinking I was worth there time. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself but it was as if I didn't care anymore and the only important thing in my life at that moment in time was getting this food down my throat. But as soon as I finished I wanted more, and I felt around the table knocking over goblets of wine. That's when I felt his ki rise, my supposed mate; it spiked so high I faltered in what I was doing and stopped.

"Bra go and get Roselia please" I heard Bulma speak, I sat back down into my chair in shock 'what the hell am I playing at' but I couldn't help but notice that Trunks was still tense and frustrated, his ki said it all.

"Pan" I snapped my head up at the sound of his voice speak my name, he sounded hoarse and rough.

"Trunks?" I asked out not sure what was going on, the king and queen weren't doing anything although I sensed the queen was rather apprehensive.

"Pan what's wrong?" I heard my sister run into the dining room and I looked in the direction I sensed her.

"Roselia I want you to take Pan home, make sure she's alone, don't forget about the dress either, is everything alright with it now?" the queen exclaimed. All of a sudden I cringed, it just came all of a sudden and damn did it hurt; a huge throbbing pain like a migraine.

"But father we haven't finished the meal, it can't be happening now??!!" the princess seemed surprised and shocked and it worried me, but I didn't have much time to think about that because the pain in my head got worse.

"Pan let's go" my sister grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me out of the dining room.

"PANNNN!!!" his booming voice screamed through the entire castle as I was dragged, we got into a run and I tumbled every now and then. I was pushed into a carriage and we started moving, but I couldn't sit down, my tail hurt too much.

"Don't worry Pan father is expecting us" it was rather random; father was the last person I was thinking of right now.

"What's happening to me?" I yelped out as I tried to sit down.

"Its perfectly normal Pan, it'll be alright soon" I knew she was lying, I could tell by the slight waver in her voice.

"I'm afraid" I was shaking and the tears sprung to my eyes.

"Don't be afraid Pan, this is a special night for you, you just need to relax" I couldn't believe anything she was saying, how on earth could I relax when I had a pounding headache, my tail was so sensitive and I was absolutely terrified.

"Promise me…." I felt the tears slide out of my face as the carriage stopped, I was home. My sister waited for me to continue.

"Promise me it won't hurt" I sobbed.

"I can't Pan" she muttered.

**You know what you need to do if you want more…… Review! Sorry it's taken me so long, I've got severe writers block and just can't get anything done. **

**Thank you to those who have kept this story going:**

**Supersaiyanx – hope you like new chappie hehe**

**Heythereu - thanks for reviewing **

**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele – Not long now**

**Panchat – don't worry bra wont always be a bitch**

**Tweenager – she's a bitch coz she's like her father, and they'll be heading to earth very soon, not long after they mate let me just tell ya x**

**Tiffany – I'm glad the suspense is working, I never know if it's good enough, and no I'm never giving up on this story, it's my first one and I'm not leaving it, I promise you I will complete it.**

**Raditzs Onna – I like different stories too, there much more enjoyable to read than the same old story get together plot. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

"Pan darling are you alright?" I was surprised with how worried my father sounded as I walked into my home, he welcomed me with a warm hug and I leaned into him.

"Daddy" I whimpered as I felt as if all my strength had been zapped from my body and I just wanted to collapse into a heap and cry until I could cry no more.

"Panny" he whispered comfortingly as he stroked my hair as I cried into his shoulder.

"Panny?" I heard my great grandfather call out, and I let go of my father, as soon as I let go I was swept into the arms of my grandfather.

"You'll be alright Panny" he whispered into my ear making me sob.

"Let's go Pan" my sister gently took my hand as I let go of my grandfather.

"Panny, when you return tomorrow, grandfather Goku will be here" as I heard this news a wide grin spread across my face and I bit my lip willing myself not to cry. My sister tugged at my hand and we made are way upstairs.

"Now you have to listen to me, this is important" my sister sounded dead serious as we sat on the bed her holding my hand tightly.

"Prince Trunks is already way ahead of you in feeling the affects of the moon, but you have not even begun, so I have been asked by Bulma to make sure you take this" I leant away thinking she was going to shove something down my throat.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"It's going to help you, you just need a boost tonight" I heard some amusement in her voice and frowned. A small glass tube was placed in my hands and I hesitantly drank the cold liquid.

"Here, she also gave me this, it will hide your ki while you wear it" she strapped something small and cold to my wrist.

"Now I must go, but don't worry, youll be alright" and with that she got off the bed.

"What???!" I asked, there was no way she was going to leave me on my own, was she?

"Dont worry, youll be fine, you just need to be on your own, youll know what to do" I choked on her words and gripped the bed covers, the door shut and I was what I had feared all this time, alone.

There was no way I could get some shut eye with how worried I was, worried at what was going to happen, worried at what Trunks would do to me when he found me, and worried of how I was going to feel about it all.

My feelings for Trunks were going off the chart, the amount of guilt I was feeling at that moment made me feel sick, because I was wishing I had never met the Prince.

He had been kind to me, talking to me with such patience as no other male saiyan had spoke to me before, he had made me laugh, made me feel warm and fuzzy inside when he whispered sweet compliments in my ear. I longed for his touched, his soft gentle touches when his fingers would stroke my skin and massage my aches away.

But I didn't think I could go through with the torment of having Trunks hit me, beat me until I was limp and lifeless, then let him take me, it didn't seem normal and it frightened me to the core.

I wasn't the right match for Trunks, he needed someone stronger, someone who could give him a fight when he wanted one, but I couldn't, not even with all the training I had been given lately I was no where near his standards.

I stood up and gripped my fists as I sensed out for Trunks, he was still at the castle, and he seemed rather tense and his ki would spike every now and then. It wasn't what I had pictured it to be, I expected him to be violent and pushing his ki as powerful as he could. I knew if I had any chance of preventing tonight's activities I would have to act now, so I gripped my cane and walked over to the window. As I hovered down to the cold iced ground, I cursed the winter weather and yelped out as I went skidding across the garden path. I knew my way to the woods, but half way through I would have to make my own way through and somehow keep myself hidden somewhere warm and safe. I had been told that I wouldn't be the only ones out tonight who were participating in the mating ritual, there would be others and I had been warned not to get in there way.

I shivered as I pushed my way through the snow covered trees and the snow slipped down the back of the dress I had been told to wear this night. I had wanted to wrap a cloak around my shoulders but I had been told the dress must be on full display for all the see, I guessed it was a way to warn other mating saiyans that I was to mate with royalty but I wasn't 100 sure and I hadn't been given a clear explanation either.

I had ventured deep into the woods now and there was no snow around, the crunching of the abandoned twigs and branches gave that away. It was warmer here as well but I kept tripping over uprooted branches. I froze when I heard a loud howl, it was far away but still it scared the scared the shit out a me. I quickened my pace but I had no idea as to where I was headed, I focused on Trunks ki but he was still at the castle. As long as he was still there then I was in no danger, I would start panicking when he left, that's when he was sure to come after me.

"Pan?" I must have jumped a foot off the ground; I quickly turned around to where I was certain I had heard a voice.

"Who is it?" I was totally spooked out.

"Pan what are you doing out here?" my mouth dropped open at the sound of his voice and the sense of his ki.

"Li?" I couldn't believe it, what the hell was he doing here, and especially tonight.

"I knew you'd be out tonight, and I knew you'd head here" my eyes widened at the change in his voice and the change in his ki. But I didn't have time to question him when I was suddenly pushed hard against a tree, I gasped out and pushed him away from me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him and screamed out when he licked my face.

"Stop this Pan, weve been close for years-"I cut him off.

"As friends!!" I had once been willing to give my heart to him but not now.

"You're lying!" he spat at me.

"Get off me!" I growled as I struggled against him.

"I want you Pan" he growled against my ear and licked my lobe, I shivered in disgust.

"I don't want you, not now not ever!" I knew if I had to give Li a fight I'd never have enough strength to give Trunks what he wanted.

"All these years ive carried your ass and kissed your feet, you ungrateful bitch" he snapped and slapped me across the face, time seemed to stop right there and then, and I was brought back with the feeling of blood trickling down my lip.

"I thought you were my friend-"he cut me off.

"It doesn't work like that nowadays Pan, you don't work and not get paid do you?" he seemed to have calmed down now, but I felt my chest rise and fall heavily as the tears fell freely now.

"Please Li, don't do this" I sobbed.

"Pan we need each other, deserve each other" he pressed his hand against my beast and I whimpered as he gripped hold of it tightly. I cried out as he lifted the dress and stroked my inner thighs stroking his way up, I gritted my teeth when he licked my neck nibbling at it.

My eyed widened and I froze when suddenly Li was thrown off me and all I could hear was the sound of groaning and hoarse gasps. I sensed Trunks and I smiled in relief, I leant against the tree and sunk to the floor, I felt for my stick but I couldn't find it.

"Touch her again, I dare you" I looked up at the sound of Trunks threatening Li, there was no reply. I could only imagine what Trunks had done to Li, but I was far from the truth, because from Trunks eyes Li was on his death bed with blood splattered everywhere and his face black and blue.

**Please Review!**

**Thank you so much for all your support and great reviews! You made this chapter happen and I thank you so much for the push you all gave me. The mating event is going to happen in parts, so this is part one and I promise you now that part two will not be far behind! I owe you all that much, thank you x **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

I didn't look behind me, I just ran wanting to get as far away from him as possible. I didn't know where the hell I was going but I could sense Trunks searching for me not far away. He couldn't sense me because I wore the bracelet Roselia had told me to wear, I told myself if I was to make it out of tonight alive I would take her to the fanciest restaurant in the whole of Vegitasei. But I knew tonight was going to be the struggle of my life.

I didn't want to run too fast in case I ran into something and did more damage than good, and there were plenty of trees around that were already slashing out at me. My heart was in my throat I was so scared, the best way of describing of how I felt right there and then was the feeling of when your being chased and you know there hot on your heels but you really don't want to be caught. But there were no words to describe the images of what was going to happen to me when I was finally caught.

I yelped out with hearing a scream, a woman's scream. I fell into a tree and gripped it in terror, I listened out carefully wondering what was happening to her, my eyes where wide and I felt so cold and hot at the same time. Another terrifying scream let rip through the night again and I pushed myself away from the tree running in another direction. I had totally lost all sense of direction, and I felt like I was running from everyone. I had to stay clear from others that were out mating, and most importantly I had to get away from Trunks, I couldn't let him catch me.

"Help me, help me please, you have to help me" I jumped out of my skin when I was grabbed and yanked around. The voice was of a female that sounded in desperate need of help. But I couldn't do anything when I was being shaken violently.

"What?" I pushed the girl away from me but she had a tight grip on me.

"Hes coming, hes going to get me" I could feel the girl shaking as she held me, and I knew exactly what she was going through.

"Look at the moon" I told her.

I backed away slowly when she let go of me and her sobs died down to gasps, she had obviously looked at the moon and it was having its effects on her. Next moment I felt a huge pain in my face as I was thrown to the floor and felt the girl jump on me and pull at my hair.

"Where is he??!!!!" she screamed and I cried out in pain as she slammed her fists into my head repeatedly.

"Stop it Stop it Stop it!" I cried out trying to guard my face from her punches but to no avail. Then suddenly she stopped and I moaned out in pain, the throbbing in my head hurt so much I tried to lay as still as I could. Then the girl jumped off me and growled loudly as she ran off, the rustling of the trees that followed her informed me of her leave. I lay there for a while, and when I tried to sit up my head span and I felt the blood run down my cheek. I didn't know how badly beaten my face was, my whole face was wet with my tears and the trickles of blood mixed together, I must have looked such a mess, and Trunks hadn't even had his turn yet.

I froze at the thought of Trunks; because of the girls attack on me I had completely forgot about him and his search for me. I sensed out for him but for some reason I couldn't find him, and I stumbled as I made a move forward.

"Where do you think your going?" his voice made me jumped back and I bit my lip to stop me from screaming.

"Leave me alone" I sobbed as I fell to the floor guarding my face with my hands flinching as I waited for him to strike out. But I gasped as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up quickly pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Trunks?" I quivered as he held me tightly. His hands rubbed my back up to my neck were he massaged it lightly; I leaned into him sighing lightly. I thought he was being nice, it confused me to no end but I didn't care, this was not what I had expected and I was happy with him being nice. But I couldn't have been more wrong, because as he ran his fingers through my hair he gripped it tightly and yanked my head backwards keeping strong grip on my waist.

"You smell so hot" he growled licking my bloody cheek, and for some reason it sent a shiver through my body and I gripped the hard plated uniform he wore. He must have felt me shudder because he gripped my hair tighter and I felt one hand squeeze my backside. That's when he seemed to freeze for a moment and I held my breathe, I wondered what he had stopped for. It didn't take long for me to find out either because I felt the most pleasurable feeling run through my body as his hand gently rubbed the base of my tail. He tickled it with his fingers lightly and I moaned out throwing my arms around him and pulling him closer to me.

"Stop it" I growled and I smirked lightly feeling his ki spike, that little protest had upset him. He threw me away from him and I stumbled backwards, then I gasped out when I felt the back of his hand lash out across my face. I was surprised with myself when I smirked and wiped the fresh trickle of blood that ran down my lip.

"Is that all you've got?" I raised an eyebrow; I knew he would be staring at me, studying my every move. Next moment I was on my back cringing in pain and trying to catch my breath, he had just slammed his fist into my stomach and I was now coughing up blood.

"Naughty girl" I heard him growl, I had my face pressed into the dirt and my eyes squeezed shut tight as I tried to rid the pain in my stomach.

I could sense that he was finding my pain a turn on, and for some reason knowing that he was being turned on brought a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me and I leant up groaning.

"Pathetic" he snarled and grabbed my face gripping it tightly as he quickly lifted me up to my feet. I hit his hand away and panted as I steadied myself.

"So you do have some fight in you" he growled, I couldn't help but wonder if this was the same Trunks I had fallen in love with. He seemed so aggressive, but I knew that was mostly down to the moons effects. I knew that if I was to get tonight over and done with I had best give him what he wanted, so with a desperate gasp I shot forward and hit him right in the face, I knew were he was standing because of his ki. I was rather shocked when I first hit him, and he seemed to think the same thing, but then I felt excited. So I raced forward and hit him again and again trying to hit harder with each swipe, a wide grin had spread across my face now as I felt his ki lower.

"You randy little bitch, get here" my grin dropped instantly at the realisation of his game, he had wanted me to hit him. The excitement of wanting to hurt him more was still there and I could suddenly feel my tail shivering delightedly. I gasped out in shock when Trunks grabbed the dress I wore and ripped the shoulder strap, I felt it hang loosely I reached to pull it up but he grabbed the other strap and ripped that also.

"What are you doing??!" I asked loudly pushing him away and lifting the limp material that hung loosely over my breasts.

"Take it off" he demanded and I frowned.

"No, I will not" I growled back and was once again struck in the face with the back of his hand.

"Then I will take it off for you" he growled and threw me to the floor pinning me with his arms as I struggled against him. I felt his body cover me and I shouted and screamed in his face demanding he get off me but I was soon silenced when his mouth devoured mine.

All night I had been silently waiting for this, wanting this so much that I found myself pressing against him and pressing into the kiss. I felt his hold on me loosen and I freed my arms throwing them around his neck pulling him closer to me as we enjoyed the taste of each other. My eyes flew open when he crunched down on my tongue and I cried out but he sucked on my tongue tasting my blood.

Our clothes were quickly ripped off each others bodies and found warmth in holding each other, but I was so hungry for him I scratched and bit him softly indicating I wanted him to ravage me. He complied by biting hard on the base of my neck and I let out a growl of pleasure, he pushed himself up against me and I moaned out. He was very aroused now and I could feel his body quivering, he was trying to gain some control of his actions but I wanted him to let it all out, if we were going to do this then I wanted it done properly, I didn't want him holding back just because I was weak.

"Give it to me" I purred into his ear and he choked back a sob as he fought for control.

"Trunks I want this" I whispered to him licking his ear, he let out a helpless cry and I smiled, he was trying so hard not to lose it. But telling him I wanted this must have eased the guilt on his mind because he slapped me across the face and then brought it back backhanding me, but this time I didn't cry out in pain, I let him have his way with me.

I forgot about the pain slowly as I thought back to the happy times I had had with Trunks, when we spent the whole day together going out and doing couple like things. When we held hands as we strolled through a small town Trunks had taken me to. When we danced on the icy lake of the woods at the back of my house. When we went to the animal farm and I held the baby chuck bird, which was a cute moment that always made me smile. Thinking of these moments made me smile and forget about the pain Trunks was inflicting on me, I just scrunched my eyes together and hoped it would be over soon.

I thought he would keep hitting me all night; my whole body had gone numb with the force of his punches. I thought that maybe if I laid there and let it all happen it would be over before I knew it but my body was aching all over and I couldn't ignore the pain any longer. I moaned out for him to stop but I choked on the blood that trickled to the back of my throat.

"I don't want to do this" I heard his hoarse growl as he slammed his fist into the ground and leant his forehead against mine.

"Take me Trunks" I choked out, my throat was so dry I desperately needed a drink of water.

I gasped out in slight pain as he thrust into me not giving me a chance to succumb to his size. He thrust into me harder again and I held onto him as he made love to me roughly. I panted his name, nibbling at his ear which made him thrust harder and he gripped my thighs forcing them down so he could get deeper. He banged hard against me and I growled out as he took my breast into his mouth licking and biting my hard nipple. This was what I had been waiting for, and I wanted to give Trunks exactly what he needed, so I lightly pushed against him and he sat up, I pushed him on the floor and climbed a top of him. He knew what I was doing so he grabbed my hips and pushed himself back into me lifting me up and down. I knew he would be enjoying this position, he had a great view of everything and I got the chance to be in control, well a little.

We experimented with many different positions and I was amazed at what you could actually do and what ways made you really scream out in pleasure. I was so tired at the end of it all though that I just let Trunks carry on until he wore himself out. I was in desperate need of water, to drink and to wash the blood on my face that had now dried and was itchy, but when I itched it I pressed against the cut and bruise.

"Oh Pan" Trunks moaned my name and I smiled lightly willing myself not to fall asleep, I was so unbelievably exhausted.

"Arghhhh!!!" I screamed out in pain as I felt Trunks bite down very hard into my neck.

"What the hell was that for?" my voice croaked, this little move had certainly woken me up.

"Bite me" he ordered and I frowned.

"What?" I asked unsure of what I was supposed to be doing.

"Bite me!" he growled and I hesitantly put my mouth to his neck, I nibbled at it lightly.

"Harder!" he growled squeezing my thighs, so I squeezed my eyes tightly and clamped down on him like a vice biting very very hard until a pierced his skin and I pulled back quickly when I tasted his blood. He collapsed against me and held me tight, I was confused as to why I had to bite him but none the less I couldn't deny how close I had felt when I had bit him, I had felt his emotions and heard his thoughts for a mere second.

**Please review!!**

**Thank you for all your encouragement, hope you like the new chapter!!**

**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele**

**Son pan**

**Panchat**

**Tanya50801**

**Shade-Duelist**

**Passion Paradox**

**Virgo Vixen**

**Supersaiyanx**

**Reader**

**StormRaven333**

**Dance-pants**

**Rockhard angel**

**Cherrylips232**

**hateXisXbeautiful **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

"Well have to start getting everything sorted for the party" my sister Trinity sounded very excited and I couldn't help but smirk lightly as I listened to them all.

"Oh I cant wait" Safire squealed.

"I wonder if she has discussed it with him yet" Roselia sounded as thought she was deep in thought.

"Im sure they have, its tradition, and you know what royalty are like" Trinity said and I was sure she would have rolled her eyes right then.

"Shush, you don't know what's bugged in this place" Aurora entered the room and must have heard Trinity's comment.

"Are they still talking" Roselia asked and I wasn't sure who 'they' where.

"Yeah, and im not allowed in" Aurora frowned.

"Do you think the mating went well?" Safire asked.

"Shes alive isn't she, and she holds his mark" I listened to my wise sister speak. I wasn't sure of how long I had been bed ridden, but from the sounds of it, it had defiantly been a while.

"How's the prince?" my heat skipped a beat at the mention of Trunks.

"Hes fine, hes training at the moment, but that's good because we get to steal a few moment's with her" I felt Roselia squeeze my hand gently as she spoke.

"I hope she wakes up soon" Trinity whispered and I felt a pang of guilt for them feeling so concerned.

"Come, we must leave now, the prince will be returning very soon" Roselia commanded and they all quietly left the room. I lay there breathing deeply as I drowned in the silence. I forced my eyes open and groaned at how that little movement hurt, so I just stayed still not wanting to aggravate my tender sensitive body.

"Pan?" his voice made me gasp and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Pan darling tell me you're alright, tell me" he had moved across the room so fast, gripping a hold of her hand and cradling the side of her face in his palm.

"We did it" I choked and felt the tears slide down my face, the sudden rush of emotions I had felt when he entered the room brought me to tears, and the events of the mating night came rushing back to me.

"We did" he confirmed it and held my face tightly kissing me softly on the lips.

"We are mated" I whispered against his lips, our nose's brushing together.

"And your mine" he hungrily kissed me again, pulling back and speaking, and then kissing me again.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Comfortable? Tell me what you need" his thumb stroked my cheek wiping the tears away.

"I want you here with me" I smiled shyly and he kissed me on the forehead.

"I will always be with you" he whispered softly as he pulled me close, a sharp pain struck my body and I cried out, he quickly let me go and rested me back down onto the soft pillows.

After our touching moment he took a seat beside the bed and talked to me whilst holding my hand.

"I was so afraid, the state you were in when I woke up with you in my arms, I have never felt a fear like it" he spoke softly as he held my hand to his lips finding it hard to talk about it.

"I carried you back here, I wrapped us both in bed sheets and I took you to my mother, I wasn't even allowed to hold your hand when you were arranged an operation for your injuries" he choked on his words.

"What did they do to me?" I asked hesitantly.

"A few stitches here and there" he whispered and I frowned, he was lying and I just knew it.

"Tell me Trunks, what operation did they carry out?" I asked and found it difficult to speak, my jaw ached.

"Your ankle and wrist were dislocated, which required metal pins to be inserted in your ankle, but your wrist just needed to be slotted in place" he rubbed the wrist which was probably the one that had been dislocated, but I felt no pain when moving it.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"You've sprained your neck and fractured one of your main bones in your left arm, there are two long bones that run the length of your arm, one of them has snapped and needed to be pushed into place so that it can grow and heal correctly, your left arm will feel heavy as it is plastered with a pot. And finally your right eye socket has been crushed inwards, sounds worse than it is and there are several stitches round that eye but all you need is rest to let your body heal you" he finished listing off my injuries and I sighed.

"How do I look?" I dared myself to ask, but I couldn't dare imagine how hideous I must look.

"You look beautiful" he tickled my hand and played with my fingers.

"Panny, you're awake!" a rush of concerned voices filled the room and I felt Trunks stiffen as he let go of my hand.

"How do you feel?" Roselia asked and I smiled.

"Im alright" I replied and felt several bodies lean on the bed.

"Weve been so worried" Aurora spoke out.

"I'm sorry" I spoke quietly.

"Mum and Dad are speaking with the King and Queen" Trinity said, I turned to my side not realising she was standing right next to me.

"What are they talking about?" I asked hoping she would know.

"I don't know" she mumbled and I turned to were I knew Trunks was sitting by my side still.

"Trunks?" I asked, surely he would know.

"They are discussing what your future role will include here on Vegitasei as princess" Trunks mumbled and I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"Woaw" Aurora whispered seemingly impressed.

"But I won't be here to undergo any important roles, will I Trunks?" I smiled letting it out.

"What?" Trinity and Aurora shouted out in shock.

"She will be leaving us" Roselia squeezed my hand tightly.

"What do you mean?" both confused sisters asked.

"I will be travelling to earth with Trunks; there I may find a cure for this curse that withholds my sight from me" I felt my body tingle with the excitement of my upcoming journey.

"No way" Aurora sobbed quietly, and for a split second I thought she was upset and disappointed in me.

"You'll will be able to see, oh this is amazing, you'll be able to see" she ran to me and held me gently.

"When are you leaving?" Trinity asked.

"As soon as she is well enough" Trunks answered for me.

"So there will be no engagement party?" Aurora asked.

"Aurora, what is more important?" Roselia took over and helped me out.

"I guess" she whispered and pulled away from me.

"Were is Safire?" I asked.

"Flirting with one of the guards" Trinity scoffed and I giggled lightly.

"I will order some food to be brought to you" Trunks said roughly as he quickly stood and left the room.

"Geez Pan how the hell did you survive the night with him" Trinity was obviously gaping at the door.

"Trinity!" Roselia shouted in shock knowing full well what Pan had gone through on the night of mating.

"All I'm saying is that guy is one hell of a grump" Trinity started sulking and Pan laughed.

"Nah, Trunks is a big pussycat" Pan smiled and leaned into the soft pillows.

Trunks helped Pan eat that night, lifting the spoon to her lips so she wouldn't have to put strain on her neck. Pan's sisters had left long ago, including her mother and father, she hadn't had chance to speak to them much, they spent most of there time organising things with the King and Queen, but Pan had been overjoyed with a visit from her Grandfather Goku and Grandmother Chi-Chi and even Great Grandfather Raditz.

"I will stay here with you tonight" Trunks spoke as he lifted the spoon full of hot soup to her lips.

"You've already packed haven't you?" I smirked suddenly realising something.

"What?" he asked calmly but quite surprised with the sudden question.

"You're all ready for this trip to earth aren't you?" and there was silence for a moment but I smiled knowing I was right.

"How did you know?" he asked in wonder.

"Well, if you say I've been laying here in this bed for two days, and as soon as I am well we will leave, and you are in no rush to sort things out, then that means all your waiting for is my recovery" I clued him in, again there was silence, but I heard him place the bowl of soup on the bedside.

"Well then hurry up and get better" he teased kissing me lightly on the lips before turning out the lights joining me in darkness.

Please Review!

Thank you to those who have been a great help in getting this chapter finished. They were some of the best reviews I have ever been given and I can't thank you enough. Add me on myspace if you would like to chat with me, I would very much like to get to know the people who mean a lot to me, please go to my profile for details on how to get in touch.

StormRaven333

Supersaiyanx

Shade-Duelist

Blood-In-The-Stars

Puertorrican-babe

MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele

Panchat

Sonpan

Tanya50801

Virgo Vixen

hateXisXbeautiful

Raditzs Onna

Phantasom

Maltese-princess


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

I smiled wildly to myself, my whole body buzzed with excitement as I sat on Trunks bed in his quarters of the castle waiting for him to come get me. He had told me to wait here as it would take a while to power the pods up and do a last thorough maintenance check.

"You excited?" I jumped when I heard the princess.

"Very" I grinned patting the space beside me wanting for her to sit with me.

When I was bed ridden the princess had visited me a few times and apologized for her harsh behaviour towards me. She explained that with her being unmated she had been having severe side affects of the season, and she was to carry on through each season until she found a suitable partner, but had so far failed in that area. I was relieved and touched by her apology, so much that we talked the night away and Trunks ordered Bra to leave me be. We talked about all the woman stuff, how I felt now I was mated to Trunks, what I went through during mating, I even admitted to her about the trip to earth which Trunks wasn't too happy about. I found out a lot about the princess and we had become friends during my time in the hospital wing.

"You all packed?" her voice was light now she wasn't under the influence of the mating season.

"I hope so, Trunks says I am" Thankfully my family had been all too happy with my departure to earth. They understood my reasons for leaving and had even packed my things for me. It hurt to think that my mother was rather chuffed of my leaving, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and focused on things that would make me smile.

"Not long now" she put her arm around my shoulders and gave them a friendly shake.

"What's it like, flying in a pod?" I asked knitting my fingers together nervously.

"It's no different from when your flying on your own, but a lot faster" she replied and I giggled excitedly.

"Im sorry I just can't wait this is so exciting don't you think?" I gripped her hands tightly and did a small bounce on the bed.

"It is if you've never travelled before, and youll be able to meet some of your family" she said and my grin widened if that was possible.

"I wonder if he has kids, a mate, I wonder what he does on earth, I bet he's in the army, he has to be the strongest on the planet" my thoughts went to my uncle who I would be seeing soon.

"Do you think you will stay there, on planet earth?" Bra asked me and my face faltered.

"I don't know, I don't know what its like, will I look odd, what do they look like, humans I mean?" I asked and I suddenly became anxious about it all.

"Not much different from us saiyans, only a lot weaker, unbelievably weaker" I smiled knowing she had rolled her eyes as she said that.

"Trunks won't want to live there will he?" I asked unsure.

"I very much doubt it, here he has authority and a purpose in life, on earth he is a nobody and will have to start everything afresh, none of this high and mighty honour on that measly planet" she giggled and I laughed along with her imagining Trunks about to rip his hair out with the stress of nobody obeying him.

"Hes been to that planet before so it cant be that bad if he's going back" Bra said and I nodded agreeing.

"Im going to miss home so much though" I sighed, Trunks had clobbered me once too many on this subject, he didn't want me to get home sick before we'd even left home.

"Youll be back before you know it" Bra patted me on the shoulder and stood to leave, I looked in her direction wondering where she was going.

"Trunks is on his way here, maintenance checks must be completed" she informed and I shot up off the bed and felt my heart beat rush fast as I felt Trunks head this way as Bra had sensed earlier than I.

"Ill go and get the Son's" Bra said and I smiled at the idea of all my family having to wait in the dining hall as the King didn't want them gallivanting around his castle.

"Thanks Bra" Trunks must have over heard and I smiled at the sound of his voice, it always gave me goose bumps. When Bra was gone I heard him rush over to me and I squealed when he grabbed me and swung me in his arms.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered as he pulled me closer.

"Are we all ready to go?" I smiled pushing my head into his chest.

"Hold your horses, I want a quiet moment with my mate before we go rushing off and have to spend several months cooped up in a pod" he sulked and I sighed at that. When he had informed me of this minor detail I was eating at the time and choked on rice beans, but now I just wanted to get it over with and get there.

"I hate the fact that there separate pods, I mean come on what am I going to do with myself knowing your hot body is floating right next to mine and I cant even touch you" he seemed to be arguing with himself and Pan giggled into his chest.

"Itll make it more enjoyable when we arrive on earth then wont it, we can say we have marked the planet" Pan giggled shyly feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" he teased and Pan pushed her face closer into his chest liking the way the soft material of his shirt comforted her face, it was must better than his hard armour he always wore.

"You would be too if you were thinking what I am right now" she giggled and she heard a soft growl rise in his chest.

"You better behave missy or we wont be setting off for a few more hours" Trunks had gently gripped her face and whispered the words against her lips silencing Pan of her giggles, he loved the way she sucked in a sharp breath whenever he mentioned anything remotely rude.

"Is that all it'll take, a few hours" Pan felt her face boil up with how daring she was being answering him back like that, especially when she knew he wasn't threatening, he only made promises.

They mustn't have been standing far from a wall because next second Pan felt herself being pressed against the solid wall with Trunks invading her mouth holding her head high with his hands still clasped on the sides of her head. He gripped her hair and she bit his lip, there breathing came in desperate gasps. Pan wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her feeling the excitement and adrenaline rush through her as she rubbed a leg up and down his seductively.

"You want me to really show you how long it will take?" he growled daring her to say yes. Pan smirked; she had obviously hit a nerve by testing his sexual skill when she had commented on how long he could last with her.

Pan remained silent unsure of what she should say, should she provoke him which will with no doubt end up with Trunks literally proving her wrong and showing her how long he could last for, trip to earth or not she knew he liked to always be right. Or should she stop him now and remind him that a lot of people will be wondering where they were and will probably come looking for them.

Trunks had now lost patience in waiting for an answer and had begun to unzip her dress, she felt the feather light material float to the floor and land around her ankles, she didn't even have time to register how cold it was because Trunks had his warm hands travelling all over her body warming her up with his teeth nipping lightly at her neck.

"Oh Trunks" Pan gasped as she raked her fingers through his soft hair and clung to him as her knees shook in anticipation. Her sensitive areas tingled and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Trunks" Pan moaned his name.

"Trunks?" Pan frowned hearing another woman's voice speak his name.

"Trunks? Trunks you in here?" Pan's eyes opened wide sensing his mother wander into his quarters.

"No no, stop stop" Pan gasped quietly as she pushed Trunks away from her, he hadn't even realised who had stepped into his living area and was only a wall away. Pan struggled with her dress as her fingers struggled with the zip. Now Pan was blushing from pure embarrassment as she just got her dress in place she heard the bedroom door open and the voice of the Queen speak out to them.

"There you are darlings, are you all ready?" she seemed cheerful and walked towards them. Pan sensed out for Trunks and found him standing on the other side of the room with his ki spiked, she didn't crack a smirk or smile, she was too embarrassed to do anything. The idea of the Queen catching them at it would have been total humiliation for her.

"Pan darling are you travelling in that?" the Queen asked and Pan was unsure of what she meant for a moment and then she panicked wondering if the dress was out of place giving it all away of what they had been up to only moments ago. Pan couldn't speak so only nodded wondering if her face was pure red, she hoped the Queen wouldn't question her embarrassment or shyness at that moment in time; it was all a bit too much for Pan to take in.

"Oh dear, we must find you something more suitable to wear, that will not do, your representing the royal family now so you shall wear only the finest dresses" Pan felt her mouth gape open slightly. If the dress was that bad Trunks would have told her right? She asked herself wondering if it looked hideous, tattered and torn or was just too plain for royalty.

"Trunks will you go and check on what's going on in the lab, the input should be complete now so just your confirmation is needed. We won't be long" the Queen said as she pulled Pan along gently holding her by the elbow and moving her along pushing her by the small of her back.

Pan didn't say a word to Trunks as she was guided out of his quarters, she knew he was pissed off as hell at that moment in time and didn't want to aggravate him any further. There was nothing like interrupting Saiyans when they were drugged up with lust for each other, and Pan wondered, if it hadn't been his mother that had interrupted them, would Trunks be able to keep his cool.

Pan didn't get chance to think about it for long when hands suddenly stripped her of her dress and she was pulled this way and that. Pan sensed a lot of females in the room and she tried to stay as still as she could but she kept jumping out of shock when she was poked in the face with prickly brushes.

"Oh wow Pan you don't half bloom with a bit of magic dust" Pan smiled wildly when she heard her sister Safire enter wherever they were.

"So that's what I was being attacked with, make up brushes" Pan joked as she made a pained face making her sister laugh.

"You look very pretty" Safire was now stood next to Pan observing the new dress.

"Thank you" Pan smiled and blushed feeling more than one pair of eyes scan her.

"Everybody is waiting for you in the lab, the oldies are having a look at the new and improved flight pods" Safire spoke as they both left the room.

"Im so excited Safy, I cant wait to come back and see everyone" Pan beamed and gripped hold of her sisters arm excitedly.

"Well well defiantly still be here waiting for your return" and Safire squeezed Pans hand as a comfort.

Both girls finally made it to the lab and the numerous voices and the buzz in the air gave Pan huge butterflies in her stomach knowing it was only a matter of minutes.

"Pan darling, everything's loaded onto the pod for you, just waiting for you now sweetheart" Pans father hugged her cheerfully.

"Thank you father" she bit her lip willing herself not to cry but it was becoming more and more difficult to hold back the tears as she hugged each one of her family and listened to there goodbyes.

"Don't stay too long" Aurora hugged her.

"Im going to miss you so much" Trinity hugged her tightly.

"Take care my little Panny" her grandfather Goku was so tall when he hugged her she was pulled off her feet.

"Bring me back some little ones" her grandmother Chi-Chi giggled excitedly and Pan blushed madly.

"Dont forget about us" Roselia whispered obviously teary eyed.

"Let me know what the guy's are like on that planet" Safire chuckled and Roselia laughed over hearing.

"Goodbye Panalesca, youll be missed dearly" and with the sound of her mothers voice Pan frowned slightly, she hardly ever spoke her full name.

"Pan?" his voice gave her a huge smile and she turned to were she could sense him.

"Trunks" she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and she panicked slightly suddenly not wanting to leave her family.

"Your in safe hands Panny, you go and have a blast. Youll be thought of everyday" her great grandfather Raditz pulled her close and she breathed in his scent not wanting him to let go of her.

"I love you all" she choked back a sob and turned where she knew Trunks was stood waiting for her. He took her hand and told her the necessary functions of a pod and what will happen during the flight. He informed her of the massage pads that had been installed for long flights that kicked in when muscles got tense and cramped. All the important information Pan had to remember such as what she was to do if an emergency occurred and what she might expect was all too much for her and she felt the tears fall and soak her cheeks.

"Dont worry darling well be there in no time at all, all you need to do is sit back and relax" he whispered into her hair as he pulled her close. She sighed suddenly feeling very exhausted, he led her and helped her enter the pod where she sat in an unbelievably comfy seat and closed her eyes taking deep breaths as the loud noises that surround her frightened her. She wanted to know what the hissing and bleeping noises where but a mask was placed over her face all the while with Trunks telling her what was going on and the pod door was shutting locking Pan inside. A few minutes of scrambled silence went on with small voices in the background letting her know she was still in the lab.

"Alright Pan I think its time we set off" his cheerful voice invaded her ears and she jumped letting out a muffled yelp.

"Calm down, im speaking to you through the microphone that's attached to the oxygen mask, you can reply back too" he informed her and she smiled lightly, knowing this it comforted her greatly.

"Lets go Trunks" she smiled and leant back into the chair willing herself to calm down.

"Flight manual to take off, oxygen levels stable, fuel tanks reading full, annnddd where off" Pan smiled as she heard Trunks obviously mentally ticking off a quick check list in his mind.

Please Review!

Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed my last chapter!! Still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested?

puertorrican-babe – This trip is definatly good but it will hold a few surprises, there will be one huge surprise none of you will expect. (well I'm hoping you wont expect anyway hehe)

Sonpan – here's more more more lol

Phantasom – I've already got Pan's reaction planned out, wont be long!

Shade-Duelist – That's adorable, I'm glad you liked it, I thought it was rather pansy myself but I'm going to keep on writing if you all think its worth it.

Supersaiyanx – thank you very much, nice to hear compliments like that.

Truyasha – I know what you mean, and I am trying to keep this plot as cool as I can because I have so many ideas but I don't want it to go off the chart lol thank you for reviewing though.

Panchat – me too, but she's survived and I am sure there are worse things headed her way…… but that's a surprise. (and no she doesn't get another beating lol)

MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele – no sorry, no special powers included just normal eye sight but I am going to add a twist to it all.

Tanya50801 – I had to make her some what 'messed up' , I'm not into all that have a fight and the next day feel as right as rain lol

Virgo Vixen – My star reviewer, for finding me on Myspace an chatting with me, thank you! Hope you like the new chapter.

Dark Huntress – Another adorable review, thank you so much, those kind of reviews keep me going! Hope the chapter pleases you hehe.

AkaiOnna – Thank you so much, please let me know what you think of this new chapter.

Raditz's Onna – You hit the nail on the head, he's very over protective of her, not jealous though but hed rather not express his emotions to Pan with an audience. I like to only express Trunks gentle side when he is only with Pan, with others he has his feelings cooped up.

StormRaven333 – Yep Pan is fine but there is a lot more to come her way with this trip, but you'll find out in later chapters. Yeah my myspace name is andrea , you'll have to find out what her reaction will be but I have done my research and no she wont go crazy but there will be a reaction.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**A.N. I've lost count of how many times I have re-written this chapter, it's taken me forever to get it right but im still not 100 satisfied. please let me know what you think. **

"Pan" his voice gave me a shudder as I groaned and attempted to curl and turn over to get more comfortable as I slept but I seemed to be strapped down.

"Pan" his voice became more persistent but it didn't lose its gentle tone.

"Whats wrong?" I mumbled quietly and yawned feeling thoroughly exhausted.

"Weve landed" his voice held a hidden smile and my eyes flew open and I was alerted and fully awake.

"What? Already? Weve only just left home" I felt as though my head was spinning.

"No Pan, Ive landed us on a friendly planet named Jin-Ju, we will rest here tonight, and carry on towards earth tomorrow" he informed and as he finished I jumped when I heard a huge hissing noise and then a gentle breeze cool my face.

"Trunks?" I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath until I spoke out in a gasp.

"Ive got you" and with his voice suddenly right in front of me I reach out for him. He unclasped the tight belts that strapped me to the comfortable seat in the pod.

"How long have we been travelling?" I asked when he pulled me out of the pod and I stretched my arms and legs.

"Just over 2 weeks" he put his arm around my waist as he led me somewhere.

"You're kidding? But how is that possible, I cant remember any of it" I asked utterly confused by it all.

"We both were sedated, and I was awoken by the computer informing me that your condition was unstable because of the lack of nutrition your body hasn't received over such a long period of time, so I had us land here to replenish our hunger" he informed me as he pulled me out of the pod and I straightened myself up, and I have to be honest I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying as the murmur of other voices in the background caught my attention.

"You said friendly planet right?" I muttered quietly as I leaned closer to Trunks feeling unsure as I couldn't see exactly what the creatures of this planet looked like, they didn't even have a ki for me to read.

"Don't worry, there no threat, in fact there more afraid of us right now, they know where Saiyans so they'll keep well away" he told me but there was a low growl added to his tone and I was unaware of the glare he was sending the founders of this planet.

We quickly found shelter in what Trunks kept calling a 'hotel' and I just couldn't get used to the word. I was very impressed with the service available in the shelter as Trunks placed several food orders to be sent up to our room and it wasn't long before we were stuffing our faces and leaning back in slight pleasure and slight pain of having eaten too much.

"That was damn good" I moaned as I huffed a sigh and found comfort on the large bed that took up most of the bedroom. Trunks joined me, but we didn't move to cuddle one another, we just lay flat on our backs keeping as still as possible, because it hurt too much to move.

We had a little cat nap and I woke up to the sound of running water in the room behind me. So I climbed out of the large bed and felt along the walls making my way to were I could hear the running water. I nudged the door open and breathed in his scent smiling as I walked in closer and I yelped out when his hand gripped hold of my arm and pulled me in the shower with him, the water hitting me full force and I shouted out in protest at how cold it was.

"Trunks!!!" I shouted out and stumbled as I attempted to climb out of the shower but he pulled me back.

"Stupid man, my clothes are soaking" I hissed and gave up when his grip on me didn't loosen; instead I could hear him chuckling. The shower still pounded down on us both and I just stood there feeling the anger slowly ebb away when I placed my hand on his chest, the realisation that he was suddenly naked dawned on me and I blushed making him laugh harder.

"You wandered in here" he told me as if to blame this whole situation on me.

"I came to find you, but not get soaked in the process" I moaned and when the water seemed to warm on me I leant against him as he pulled me close.

"We should have more showers together" he whispered in my ear and I blushed pulling away as his breath sent shivers running through my body.

"B-Behave" I stammered.

"These clothes are in the way, I want them removed" he ordered and the serious tone in his voice stopped me from laughing.

"Then do it yourself" I growled back playfully which I found rather hypocritical as I had just been telling him to behave. I hadn't even finished thinking to myself when I felt his mouth nibble my shoulder as he pulled my dress away and slammed me against the shower wall. I hissed out with how rough he was being but I didn't protest, I knew if I did he would slam me harder, it was his way of saying 'Try and stop me and I'll do it more' but I couldn't say I didn't like it. He had now ripped the dress off me and flung it out of the shower were I heard it splash to the floor. He pressed his body close to mine and we both gasped out at the connection our naked bodies created at just the mere touch of naked skin. His mouth nipped at my shoulder and made his way up my throat up my jaw line till he found my head and licked it, this did it for me as I moaned out and pushed against him wanting him to stop playing with me. I smirked lightly when I felt my underwear tear from my body as he had become impatient and tore it ripping the material as it fell to floor of the shower.

We stayed silent only letting out moans of delight echo through the bathroom, which seemed to turn us on more. When Trunks kissed my mouth, he pulled my face up until we were both kissing and gasping out as the water sprayed across our faces and invaded our mouths. His fingers massaged there way through my thick hair until he clasped his fingers and gripped my hair tightly pressing my head tighter into a kissing frenzy.

I collapsed on the bed not caring if I was soaking it through but just wanting to lie down after our exhausting session.

"Are you...sure this…is good for you" I panted as I shouted to him; he was still in the bathroom re-collecting himself in there. I wondered if I could keep this up for the rest of my life, sure it was bloody good and I had never felt anything like it before but he just kept on going and going and going.

"Damn straight it's good for you" was all I got and I heard him enter the room and walk across the bedroom.

"You need to calm down" I told him and he chuckled.

"You need more stamina" he replied and I laughed.

"Anyway we have no time to lay back and rest, we'll rest when were back in them pods and on our way" he told me as I heard him rummage through our suitcases.

"Shame we didn't get to go out, I bet this is a really nice planet seeing as they have such delicious food" I said as I was handed a dress Trunks chose for me and began to get dressed.

"You would have been disappointed, the food is the only good thing about this planet, but Earth is a different story, the sooner we get off this planet the better" and with that we left the 'hotel' with our luggage being carried to the pods for us.

"Next time you wake up we will be there" and with that I felt a huge smile corrupt my face and I leant back in the comfortable seat of the pod.

**Trunks POV. **

I groaned as I was rudely awoken by the bleeping and flashing of the control panel, and a smile made its way to my lips as I looked ahead of me and saw the wondrous blue and green planet, a month had passed already. I quickly glanced at the control panel to check on Pan's condition and decided not to wake her until we arrived on the planet, as it was a bumpy ride breaking through the weak atmosphere.

I set the cruise mode and sat back as the pod directed itself towards the planet and as it accelerated in speed cracking through the atmosphere the pod hissed the pressurised air out of the metal layers and was replaced by a cushion style bubble which helped soften the landing, but only a tad bit.

I opened the pod door stepping out and into the bright sun of the planet earth; I looked around and then back into the pod at the small digital map finding out exactly where we had landed. I let out a sigh of relief when it showed we had landed in the country Japan, for a moment I had doubted whether the map was accurate. As I opened Pan's pod and stared at her sleeping figure, I decided to not wake her, instead I unbuckled the belts that kept her strapped down and lifted her into my arms. I would wake her when we reached our new home. Capsule Corporations.

**Please Review!**

**I found it very difficult to write this chapter, and still now I am not so sure about it, so please review and let me know what you think. But I'm excited to write the next chapter when Pan wakes up in Capsule Corp. **

**Thank you:**

**Supersaiyanx – Let me know what you think about this chapter, it was so difficult writing it, I didn't want them to suddenly wake up and arrive at earth so I had to add something in but I didn't want to add something too over the top like an attack. Let me know what you think. **

**puertorrican-babe – No surprises revealed yet, but there not far away.**

**Sonpan – The suprises are coming, you wont have to wait long as they have arrived on planet earth but I want to write a chapter were Pan gets to explore it, and shes going to have lots of fun with the help of…. Im not saying hehe. **

**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele – anddddd…..theyve arrived haha. **

**SunsetGlory – And they've finally arrived on earth an all, after all this time, but the story is far from finished.**

**Tanya2byour21 – He cheated and stopped off to get some, bad bad Trunks haha. **

**StormRaven333 – The first draft of this chapter I wrote of Trunks sat in the pod thinking of Pan and just going on one with the whole describing his feelings but I got so bored so I scrapped it and decided he needed a little fun and had him stop off for some alone time with Pan. He isn't going to get much alone time with Pan when he gets to earth, you'll find out why though. **

**Virgo Vixen – I hope your mothers alright! I hope there not rubbish, because I really don't like this chapter. Nah Pan's going to go through a lot of stress on earth, she is going to have a lot to deal with but I can't say why. Thanks for reviewing anyway: )**

**Phantasom – Me too, its going to be fun to write. I have so many ideas!**

**Maltese–princess – Thank you, let me know what you think of the new chapter! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

The beeping sound was incredibly loud to my ears, and it pounded away like a headache, forcing me to open my eyes and make some sort of movement. But as I did my whole body ached in every joint and I felt unbelievably weak, as though id undergone some major operation and I was coming round from anaesthetic. I made a little croaking noise, it was the only noise I could produce, my throat and mouth where dry and it hurt to speak.

'What's happening to me' where my only thoughts as I lay there helplessly, at least I was laying on something soft, and where ever I was, was warm. But the smell, I had never smelt anything like it. It was disgusting, but that was the least of my worries. Several questions filled my mind and the more I thought of them the more I panicked.

Where was Trunks? Where am I? Why do I feel so weak? What was that horrendous smell? And what on earth was that beeping noise?!

My whole body shot up at the sound of voices, and I gripped the soft clumps of material that covered what I lay on, it helped me keep my balance.

"TRUNKS???!!!!!" I screamed out in desperation and fear, desperate to have Trunks by my side as I couldn't sense him, and out of fear of the unknown, I had no idea of where I was, and not being able to see tripled that fear.

And now because of my little out burst there was total silence, the voices I could no longer hear and it freaked me out. I couldn't sense anything, as if I was on some deserted planet and I was all alone.

"Pan, your awake" his voice filled the room and my chest swelled as I breathed in deeply, throwing my hands out for him to take. And as soon as he touched me I gasped the breath I had been holding and threw myself at him, he was my comfort blanket and I hated being separated from him.

"Where am I?" I choked out licking my lips in some attempt in wetting them.

"Home" his voice was not its usual pitch, instead it was unusually high toned and cheerful.

"Vegitasei?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question.

"No" his voice held a hidden smile I couldn't see, but knew was there.

"Earth" I smiled, somewhat relieved, somewhat curious.

"So this is my brothers daughter" a voice entered the room, and I sensed the voice also had a high energized ki.

"Goten?" I asked, I was a bit unsure if I should call him by his first name, I didn't really know him.

"Its taken some time but we've all been expecting you" I heard a slight giggle in his voice and cocked an eye brow turning to where I knew Trunks was now sat on the bed.

"You have?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, and man has it been a wait" he chuckled and I heard the faint sound of another more feminine giggle.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, not caring if it was too sudden to ask such a question.

"Why don't we get you dressed in something a little more suitable and come down for some lunch?" he asked distracting himself from having to answer the question.

"Excellent idea, we'll follow you down" Trunks cheered and I didn't even get a say in because the door closed leaving me and Trunks alone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I was helping Marron with lunch" Trunks explained whilst making a little racket in the corner of the room I was in.

"Marron?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I heard Trunks stop what he was doing; he must be looking at me right now.

"That's Aunt Marron to you" he chuckled.

"This Marron is my uncle's mate?" I enquired further; I couldn't deny I was seriously jealous that this Marron had been spending time with Trunks.

"Yes she is, now here, put these on and you can ask all the questions you want at lunch" Trunks said has he handed me a bunch of clothes and waited for me to move.

"I've seen it all before, now come one before I dress you myself" he teased me and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Who said you could bring my mothers attitude alone with you on this trip" I scowled at him and he laughed. I slowly stepped out of the bed I had been in and shivered, it wasn't so warm anymore, in fact it was incredibly cold.

"Its prickly" I mumbled as I pulled the prickly material over my face.

"It's a jumper, its what earthlings wear when the weather is cold" strangely enough he had just answered the question I had been thinking.

"You look cute" he teased and I blushed.

"Stop it" I put my hand to my cheek and laughed to myself.

"And soon you will be able to see just how cute you look" he walked to me and pulled me into a hug, that thought made me smile.

"We better go down before they start thinking things" I pushed him away gently. He laughed and we made our way to the door, and when we left the room the disgusting smell became immensely stronger and I held my breath.

"You'll get used to it" Trunks squeezed my hand.

"The earthlings have an odd scent, it'll never go unnoticed" He mumbled the last bit to himself. But still I held my breath.

"Oh, by the way" Trunks stopped me for a moment.

"I wouldn't expect much conversation out of Marron" he lowered his voice.

"Why" I asked, hoping she wasn't one of them rude obnoxious women that were just asking for a slap.

"Shes deaf"

**Please Review!!!**

**Bet you didn't expect that either, sorry its been so long, lost Microsoft office on my laptop and only just got it back. Let me know what you think of the new chapter, Thank you:-**

**Brenu – Can't wait to write more, hehe.**

**Maltese – Princess – Im very touched that you think I have a gift, im struggling writing anything at the moment I have huge writers block and just about forced myself to write this chapter. I don't want to let any of you down by not completing this story, even though its far from being completed.**

**Raditzs Onna – Ive got it all planned out in how I want Pan to see Trunks for the first time. Im excited to write that but im struggling with the chapters leading up to it. Ill try and get some more chapters up ASAP.**

**Tweenager – I really don't like that last chapter, but I didn't want them to just land on earth with them having done nothing on there travels. By the way, I found my inspiration, I'm going to base Marron on someone special I met, that was my inspiration. But anyway, hope this chapters much better.**

**StormRaven333 – I'm glad you though the last chapter was good, quite a surprise seeing as I really wasn't moved by any of it, but its done and so is this chapter, let me know what you think. Thank you.**

**Tanya2byour21 – Thank you, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, hehe. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z**

"Perfect timing, Marron`s just gone to bring the food" Goten sounded cheerful, I couldnt help noticing the smell in this room, whatever it was smelt amazing.

"Someone sounds hungry" Goten grinned and I blushed, the rumbling in my stomach was about as discreet as Trunks when the moon was full.

"I presume you have never tasted salmon and cous cous before" I raised an eyebrow as I was located to my seat at the table.

"Pans face has just answered my question" Goten laughed loudly and I heard the giggle of a female voice, I presumed it to be Marron. I turned my head slightly in the direction I knew she was standing. I was surprised to find I couldnt even read her Ki. The humans must have the ability to prevent detection of themselves.

"I find it amusing how Gotens clothes still fit you after all this time" the female voice spoke out.

"Marron you may be wanting to flatter your darling husband here but I am in no debt of his, Im afraid to say it but Goten you have certainly put on some weight" Trunks laughed and Marron laughed too.

"I`ll have you know its been muscle ive built up, not blubber!" Goten laughed.

"Pan do you care for salmon?" Marron asked me and I must have looked baffled.

"I beg your pardon?" I questionned.

"Its delicious I insist you try it" Marron sounded friendly enough, so I nodded.

Soon we were all eating and continuing the friendly conversations. I found the food to be rather delicious, but I couldnt deny the feeling of home sick I felt for the taste of Vegita-sei food. The smell of this planet was another thing, it was putting me off my food and every now and then without even realising it I was holding my breath, Trunks noticed it straight away and was constantly nudging me.

I jumped and gasped as I heard the most awful noise, something was shrieking in the house. I gripped my fork and looked around wide eyed.

"Its a telephone, here on earth people are able to communicate without having the need to leave their house" Trunks informed me and I raised a quizzical eyebrow. This 'telephone' sounded like some sort of black magic.

"And no its not Pan, theres no such thing as black magic existing on this planet" he read my thoughts and I turned my head away in embarrasment. This was a new level to their bond, and I wasnt sure I was liking it at all.

"Who was it?" Goten asked Marron as she returned from answering the 'telephone'.

"Tess, she wanted to know if we are still able to make tomorrow night" Marron replied.

"And?" Goten wasnt sure of what answer Marron had given to Tess.

"I cancelled of course, Goten dont be silly things have changed we have guests" Marron sounded shocked and slightly hurt that Goten may think her insensitive.

"We may be guests but we dont need baby sitting" Trunks voice sounded disapproving of Marron having cancelled their plans due to their intrusion.

"I dont think there would be any problem with inviting Trunks and Pan out with us, Tess wont mind at all in fact she will be delighted at having more guests to mother" Goten spoke with confidence.

"What exactly is it your invited to tomorrow night?" Trunks spoke putting his arm around the back of Pan`s chair.

"Its just a house warming party, nothing special really" replied Goten.

"Alright, but Pan and I will need some 'earthling' clothes" Trunks spoke in thought looking down at his borrowed clothes that werent exactly do his taste.

"Im going shopping this afternoon I need to get a card and present for Tess and her partner so your welcome to join me Pan" Marron smiled feeling delighted at forwarding her idea.

"Sounds a great idea sweetheart" Goten beamed.

"Marron i`ll give you this card and Goten will alert you on his communicating contraption of the pin number, money should already have been transferd to the account so dont worry about over spending" he grinned.

"Its called a mobile phone, its one of the most simplest of contraptions and most necessary you will have ever used" Goten mocked.

"Will you not be joining us Trunks?" I asked suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"I will not unfortunatly, me and Goten have other matters to attend to, but as soon as we have finished we will be joining you for tea" his voiced calmed me and I turned to were i knew Marron was standing.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Well i`ll get dinner cleaned away while you get yourself ready and then we`ll head off how does that sound?" I agreed and Trunks helped me back to the room I was currently staying in.

"I thought you said I wouldnt get much conversation out of Marron?" I asked Trunks when I knew we were out of ear shot.

"She will only talk if she knows she is being spoken to, other than that if she cant see your face she wont speak, but dont worry she`s a lovely girl your both going to get on great" He said those things more of a reassurance to himself more than anything.

"Is shopping on earth any different from that of the shopping we do at home?" I felt my chest tighten at the mention of home, a little comfort was brought to myself as I found my stick.

"Not much different, you go out intending to buy something, you have usually end up returning with more than necessary, but one thing that is different, there are more people, earth has four times a bigger population that Vegitasei. Also there are more shops, a different variety of everything you could possibly want" It sounded like I was in for a long and tiring day.

"What will you be doing today?" I asked as Trunks zipped me up in what I later found out was a coat, something earthlings can wear through the worst of the seasons.

"I will be out with Goten, I dont know how long we will be gone yet but as soon as we are finished we will be joining you" he replied as he opened the door to the room and linking his arm with mine.

"Are you also shopping?" we made are way down the stairs and I could hear Marron and Goten talking now.

"No I still have a few clothes here from my last visit Marron is getting cleaned for me, theyve gathered rather alot of dust since my last visit" now we were in the same room as Goten and Marron, I didnt need eyes to tell this I could smell them, Marrons scent was alot stronger.

"Are you ready?" Marron spoke out, I felt her link her arm with mine as Trunks let go of my other arm.

"I guess so" I smiled nervously, and with that we were off. Goten drove us in his 'car' an amazing vehicle that can move you so fast and stop you just as fast. Many things puzzled and amazed me on this planet, on Vegitasei we would shop in the market, here on planet earth they call is a shopping centre with hundreds of shops. Marron described a few of the shops and what they sell.

My eyes went wide and I threw my hands over my ears at the noise level when we stepped out of the car, and the smell was another thing.

"Im going to barf" I gasped as Trunks said his farewell and both Goten and himself drove off. I was tempted to jump back into the car it smelt so bad outside but Marron linked my arm before I had time to do anything.

"Now Pan I`m hoping to get our outfits for tonight, then find matching shoes and accessorise, and then what do you think about getting your hair and nails done?" Marron asked me as we walked into a warmer building.

"How long do we have?" Id hoped our shopping trip wouldnt take more than a few hours.

"The shops usually close around 6pm but if we go and book ourselves into the salon and then go hunting for an outfit we know the beauticians cant finish til we`ve got what we paid for, I`m not going to get my hair done I only got the colour reapplied last week so while your having a re-style I`ll get my nails done, and maybe a pedicure" Marron giggled.

"What do you mean restyled?" I thought my hair was fine.

"A new look, it`ll make you feel great when you see it all made up" `I wont be able to see it!` my mind screamed but Marron obviously hadnt released what she said, I didnt reprehend her on it either, there was no point she had obviously been through alot herself to start feeling sorry for someone else and thats what I detested the most, pity.

"What colour is your hair?"

"Golden blonde, very silky but very thin you cant do much with my hair" Marron replied obviously not liking her fine hair.

"Trunks told me all saiyans have golden hair, when they transform" I smiled but Marron laughed.

"Oh no it`s not that kind of gold believe me, mines more of a creamy gold"

"Have you seen Trunks transform?" I asked, the mere mention of his name made me miss his presence.

"No not Trunks, Goten" Marron smirked her thoughts drifting back to the time she walked into his specially made gym and found him and his new look.

"He looked like an Adonis!" she sighed to herself and I chuckled.

"Here lets try this store" Marron pulled me into a shop and the 'fun' began.

I cant say ive always enjoyed shopping, its nice when you get what you wanted but on Vegitasei every main village has one dress shop, one shoe shop, one make up shop ect. Here on earth there are a dozen dress shops, a few make up shops that will sell jewellery and bags aswell, and several hair salons, but one thing I did notice by smell was the amount of restaurants. Marron even expained there are several names for food and bevarage stores, such as cafe, refreshment bar, pubs and carverys.

"Trunks and Goten love the carvery" Marron explained as we sat in a cafe and drank the most disgusting drink I had ever tasted, coffee. But Marron insisted it was essential to drink whilst shopping as it got you through the day.

I hadnt a clue as to what I was supposed to do when we walked into a shop, but I tended to just follow Marron round and listen to her 'ooohs' and 'ahhhh this is nice' and 'we can try this on' and at the end of all that I would be dragged to a small cubicle and clothes thrust into my hand followed by the voice of 'try this with this and when there on shout me' out of all the clothes I tried on I had so far 2 outfits and we had been in around 10 shops. Marron found her outfit, a black pencil skirt with a diamante brooch on the waistline, and a silky white blouse with a collar and no sleeves. And as for myself, Marron chose out a silver coloured silk halterneck top with tight black jeans. Onto the shoes Marron insisted both outfits had to be worn with highheels so that was that. The black jeans went with almost all tops so we bought a few jeans and and different coloured tank tops, a few ponchos to go over them in this cold weather, a few pumps which I found to be much more comfortable than those highheels and then finally a bag load of jewellery to go with the outfits we had bought.

"Im really enjoying myself" I smiled truthfully as we sat in a salad bar, to be quiet truthful I wasnt all that keen on salad, it was tasteless and not filling at all but Marron had just informed me from the message she had instantly recieved from her mobile contraption that Trunks and Goten would be taking us both out for tea which brought a huge grin to my face.

"Goten can be so thoughtful at times" Marron smiled.

"How did you and my uncle meet?" I ask with a mouthful of crunchy lettuce.

"Oh now we are going back a few years, right" Marron took a gulp of her coffee and got ready to explain.

"I was born deaf, never being able to hear my mother and my friends, I couldnt hear anyone. I was bullied alot at school, the most dreadful time of my life was having to put up with abuse, understanding the hatred they held towards me but never being able to do anything about it. I became angry, with others and with myself. I felt like I was a hamster trapped in a ball going round in circles, there was no way out of this nightmare. The bullying got worse the more people recognised my weakness and I was battered black and blue one night, my mother hadnt known about the bullying up until that point" Marrons words stung me hard, confusing and upsetting me at the same time. I wasnt sure what to say or do, I had never been in a position where someone else needed the help and not me.

"After that frightful ordeal my mother enrolled me on night classes at our local gym learning self defence. I`ll never forget the moment I walked in and introduced myself. That night was the beginning of a huge change to my life......."

_**Marrons Past**_

I stood there helplessly staring at the huge red doors that led to the hall of self defence. My eyes focused on the poster pinned on the front of the door `**The important thing is to take that first step. Bravely overcoming one small fear gives you the courage to take on the next`.**

I will always believe that if I had been able to hear then I would never have had the courage to walk into that room. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of half naked men doing multiple exercises, their muscles rippling over their bodies and the sweat glistening from them caught my breath. My breath caught in my lungs as I struggled to breath, I clung to the door unsteadily. One man stood out from the rest as he moved forward with a warm smile on his face and I noticed his lips move "welcome" I wasnt sure what I was supposed to say, I had to force my eyes not to stray back to the hunky men sweating it out on weight machines and fighting on plastic matts, but they did stray.

I stepped back when I saw the man who welcomed me wave his face in my hand and a few of the men giggle to themselves.

"Are you looking for someone?" I just caught what he was saying, I nodded in response and pulled out a note the receptionist had given, it was my reciept for the classes that had been paid for, I was enrolled for 1 month to see how I got on in the classes.

"Your here to take part?" he looked unsure but still I nodded a yes, was it because I was a woman? If so then I dreaded his reaction when he discovered I was deaf.

"Have you ever participated in self defence classes?" he asked whilst crossing his arms across his bulky chest. I shook my head regrettably.

"Hmm do you know anything about self defence?" again I replied with a negative response as I shook my head.

"Whats your name?" he quizzed, I noticed a few of the men had stopped what they had been doing and where looking over curiously.

"Chestnut" was my shaky reply.

"Well Miss Chestnut I think we best get started, are they your training clothes?" he questioned my grey sweatpants and white t-shirt, I nodded.

"Great, i`ll introduce you to some of the guys you`ll be working with" he smiled that warm smile once again but this time I smiled back.

**Back with Marron & Pan**

"How long ago was this?" I asked as I blew gently on another cup of coffee that had been ordered.

"10 years ago, I was 17 when I met your uncle" Marron smiled as she wrapped her hands around her warm brew.

"Anyway carry on" I smiled wanting to hear more, it was nice listening to someones romantic history.

**With Marron 10 years ago**

I panted heavily as I pressed the button on the gym vendine machine that requested ice cold water, and I struggled drinking it as my breath was put on hold as I drank the cold liquid. I didnt even care as some water cascaded down my neck onto my chest, it was nice feeling when one was so hot from so much exercise. I leant against the vendine machine and wiped the sweat from my forehead, it was shaming to see but I seemed to be the only one that looked as though they had just done a marathon when in fact i`d done an hours running, skipping, weight training and physical combat training.

I had been a member of the gym and taking self defence classes for the past 3 weeks and already I knew my fitness had sky rocketed. I jumped as I felt a presence beside me and my heart skipped a beat as I saw my fitness instructor.

"Miss Chestnut are you alright?" he asked as he took water from the vendine machine, I nodded and quickly moved away. Making my way to the quiet warm down area of the hall I sat on the matts and began to stretch my muscles.

The bad points of being deaf is the most obvious of all, the one where someone is stood behind you or somewhere you cant see so your unaware mostly of their presence and secondly that they may actually be talking to you. I had told my fitness instructor of my inability to hear one awkward day after a session, he was shocked and I was frightened of his reaction and whether or not he would want me a member of his class anymore so I spared him the effort and bolted out of the training hall. We had never spoken since, I was too embarrased to make eye contact or approach him for help with difficult manouveres and it was hard for me as I knew he was watching my every move. I assumed he was targeting out my weaknesses, figuring out if any of the activities I took part in would affect my health. I sat on the matt and splayed my legs out in a triangle then bending my body towards one foot and then the other releasing my muscles from their tense state. I didnt see him standing behind me until I stood and put my arms above my head lifting my body onto my toes stretching out, then I felt his warm hands gently place against my arms and pull them down, I turned to face him with a look of embarrasment.

"Dont stand on your toes" he spoke, and I just knew he was speaking gently for me. He turned me back around and lifted my arms above my head then bent my waist gently pressing so I was able to feel the muscles tug through my body, in this position he wasnt able to see my face. That might have been a good thing as I had a red hot face with the image of me bending over and my fitness instructor guiding me into the perfect bend, I had never thought such things.

He gently lifted me back up and instructed me to sit, and he sat facing me.

"Take my left hand" he spoke slowly for me now so I was able to catch every word he spoke from his lips. I felt a zap whizz through my already heated body as we touched hands and his fingers claimed mine.

"Now stretch to your left" and we lifted out hands in the air like ballet dancers and pulled against the tense muscles, we did this vice versa with the other hand and as I stretched I tried to hide my face with my outstretched arm.

"Now open your legs" this really did make me blush, the blood must have spread like wild fire across my face but still I did as he commanded. With my legs open he pressed his feet against the soles of mine and pushed gently outwards stretching my legs further but keeping hold of my hands and pulling on them gently. I winced as I felt the strain, he saw this and release the pressure.

"Your doing very well Miss Chestnut" but still I was unable to come up with an intelligent response that might strike up a coversation that I knew wouldnt end up with discussing my disability.

"Thank you" I whispered and he let go of my hands, they fell between my outstretched legs I saw a few of the men leave and turned towards the clock on the wall, end of session.

"You havent yet touched the punch bag" my instructor smiled teasingly down at me.

"Not with an audience" I pushed myself up off the floor.

"There is no audience" he smiled looking around the empty hallway, I followed his gaze and saw the last few members heading for the showers.

"Come" was all he said as he walked over to the large punch bag that I was yet to give a good kicking, I followed him and watched as he took a pare of gloves out of his bag and offer them to me.

"Are you sure? The session has ended" I knew he already knew this, but for some reason I wanted to see the words slip from his mouth.

"The session ends when I say" he smirked and slipped the gloves over my tiny hands fastening them securely.

"Right position your hands in front of your face in front of your nose so you can see your target" I followed his act and copied his stance.

"Now jab" he ordered and I looked between him and the punch bag nervously.

I hit out as hard as I could and felt my teeth grit when the glove contacted the plastic surface, I glanced at my instructor and was demanded to hit harder. Soon I was getting the jist of things and pelted my fists into the bag as hard as I could until my biceps burned and I threw my arms around the bag in an attempt to keep steady.

"I`m very impressed by your progression" he spoke to me and I shyly averted my eyes to undo the gloves. I pulled the gloves off and handed them back.

"I`m sorry for keeping you, you didnt need to do this" I bowed politely and walked away to gather my bag. I pulled the towel out of my bag and wiped my face then tucked everything away and grabbed my coat, when I had turned around the hall was empty `had I just imagined the past 15minutes with my instructor?`

**With Marron & Pan**

The day was passing by as we both walked to the hairdressers arms linked together, I was enjoying the trip to Marrons past as she continued to detail me on her past with my uncle. I felt feminine and girly, `was this how my sisters felt?` I wondered. The warmth of the hairdressers made me feel welcome but the noise of what Marron explained were hairdryers were a blast to my sensitive ears.

"Wow ive never seen such thick natural hair" the hairdresser gasped as she ran her fingers through my saiyan hair.

"How about a pob with chocolate highlights to give this head of hair some character?" I was asked and my face fell, thankfully Marron was all too eager to agree with the hairdresser and I was thrown the advice that the hair would look amazing when finished, you could only go along with what was said.

"What are you doing?" I asked Marron when I heard her giggling to herself.

"Trunks is going off his head" laughed Marron and once again I was at a loss to what the joke was.

"Ive just sent Goten a text saying we`re shaving all your hair off!" Marron couldnt keep the laughter contained and I was soon giggling along.

"Your a cruel woman Marron" laughed along the hairdresser who was pulling my hair this way and that "How is he anyway its been a while since ive seen him".

"Hes doing very well hes training as a paramedic at the moment, decided he wants a change" Marron informed her hairdresser friend.

"Oh wow now that is one heck of a job youve really got to give them credit I dont think I could do that job" gasped the hairdresser who I later found out was named Sally.

"Okay Pan i`m just going to go get your colour I wont be long" and off she went.

"Whats a paramedic?" I asked.

"You know what a doctor is dont you?" I nodded a yes.

"Well they are not as highly trained as doctors but they are medically trained and if someone was to ever have an accident they are the first on the scene to deal with the injury. Hes been training for a year now he loves it alot but it means hes away alot his shifts are a nightmare"

"On Vegitasei all men are trained for the army, if they are not true fighters then thats when they have the option of choosing other life subjects" I smiled, it was nice to talk about my home this way to someone who knew nothing about it.

"Goten doesnt talk about his home planet, I never felt the need to ask him until Trunks arrived a few years ago and tracked us down" I wasnt able to put my finger on the tone of her voice.

"You havent finished telling me of you and Gotens meet" I attempted a distraction but in honest I was hoping to hear more.

"I cant remember where I was" thankfully the distraction had worked and I reminded her it was when she and mr fitness instructor had been alone in the gym.

"Oh yeah, god I still get embarrased over that but it makes me laugh" she giggled at her innocence back then.

**Marrons Past**

I stared down at the invitation in my hand as I walked home from school one rainy night. The rain didnt bother me, only the words printed on the invite.

_Leavers Ball will take place on the 14th May at 8:00pm dress code strictly formal ball wear. A dinner will be provided the cost of this will soon be negotiated and then the night will commence with a dance. All students attending please fill in the below form and hand in to reception. _

The only good thing was that it didnt rule couples only, but the thought of turning up at a Ball on my own was a frightening one. I stuffed the invite into my pocket and pulled my bag tighter to me, now the cold rain was getting to me. I looked up into the dark gloomy sky and wiped the hair away that had stuck to my face `what a day` where my only thoughts.

A black car pulled up beside me and my eyes widened, I picked up my pace walking as quick as I could glancing sideways to the car still seeing it following me so I broke into a run. How stupid of me to think I could out run a car, my eyes darted everywhere and I saw a small coffee shop `yes! it couldnt follow me in there` and I glanced back one more time only to see the window down with the driver smiling at me.

`oh my god!` horror mingled in with embarrasment must have created the most unattractive of looks as I stared wide eyed at the car only a few paces from the coffee shop. The driver stepped out of his car pulling his leather jacket closer to him and flicking up his collar, he walked towards me and instinct made me step back, mostly due to shock. My fitness instructor!

"What a lovely suprise" was all that I saw his lips speak, it was difficult focusing on someone in this downpour.

"Fancy a coffee?" he asked and I looked towards the coffee shop I had just been about to throw myself in for safety to get away from this man, but I would never had run if I had known he was the driver of the fancy black car.

"Coffee would be nice" I smiled back, anything to get out of this rain! His smile was like the sun beaming down through the dark clouds and I felt incredibly safe with this man.

We sat in a window booth and I looked out at the late shoppers rushing to catch their bus or rushing to their cars, the streets were rather empty the downpour had washed everyone home. I looked up as a coffee was placed in front of me and my instructor sat opposite me, he took his jacket off to reveal a designer t-shirt but what hooked me the most was the smell of him it nearly knocked me for six! `wow` he smelled gorgeous.

"What miserable weather we are having today" he also looked out at the empty streets.

"It makes it all seem bearable when you can get warm and comfortable like this with a coffee" I smiled suddenly confident in freely talking to this man.

"And it makes it all a pleasure when you can go home and snuggle in front of the fire with a hot chocolate" he laughed and wrapped his fingers around his coffee.

"Ive never done that" it did seem a nice thought, being wet through cold and stiff and cuddling up with someone warm in front of the fire as you both sip smooth bubbling hot chocolate.

"Me neither" he laughed, oh how I wished I was able to hear his voice and his laughter. I could only imagine it being soft but masculine.

"Have you been to school today?" he asked nodding towards the uniform I wore, I looked down at the crumpling uniform.

"Yes" was all I replied, I didnt feel talking about my education was appropriate especially as it made me feel immature just by wearing such a uniform.

"I didnt mean to frighten you back there" he apologised and I took a gulp of coffee so I wouldnt have to explain myself.

"You have a nice car" I lamely replied.

"Its not doing me any favours, scaring off ladies like it does" he winked at me.

"How are you enjoying my lessons" he asked.

"I like them you instruct very well" I wanted to leave right now and come back with something better thought of, everything I replied sounded ignorant and uninterested.

"Im glad you have stayed on" he must have recieved the reciept for another months membership at the gym.

"Me too" I kept my eyes away from his face so they didnt betray any feelings.

"You know, I dont even know your name" he leaned forward on his elbows and I sat up straight so we still kept the same distance.

"Marron" I replied and picked up my coffee cradling it to my chest.

"Goten" he grinned and I looked up into his eyes searching for a reason as to why he wanted to be sat here with me, why he wanted to know my name and what his intentions where.

"This is a nice coffee shop" he muttered looking around the cafe and I too stared out at the people quietly talking with their partner or groups and enjoying a hot drink in the cold evening.

"Will your mother not be worried regarding your wereabouts?" he asked me and I smiled lightly.

"Dont all mothers worry" I had a crack at a light joke "Thankfully shes on a business trip" I finished my coffee with a final swig.

"Your left on your own" he looked shocked, the whole gaping mouth and slightly widened eyes which before I knew it were looking glared and angry what on earth he was thinking was way behind me.

"And thats shocking to you?" I smiled finding it all rather amusing with how much he was bothered by the thought of me being on my own.

"Well I guess it can be a good thing too" he smirked and I frowned.

"Good?"

"Absolutly, it just means I have an excuse to come make sure your all right" he smiled winking at me again.

I didnt have butterflies, I had birds fluttering around my stomach creating the feeling of fuzzy delight mixed with increased nervousness, it terrified me yet excited me to no end with how this man I barely knew was talking, and the more I thought about it it was down right outrageous.

"It was a joke" he quickly admitted seeing my hesitation.

"Thats such a shame you got my hopes up there for a moment" I smirked playfully wondering if being brave was the right option. I nearly laughed out loud when I saw him mouth drop open.

"Now this is more like it" he gave me a teasing look which made me laugh out loud, and from that moment we got on like a house on fire. We didnt even notice the time fly by and the fact that in all the time we had been sitting there, after 5 coffees, a muffin and some shared cookies we still had lots to talk about.

I had discovered that the stranger I had met 2 hours ago was an amazingly funny kind man, I was suprised how easy it was to get to know someone so quickly.

"Atleast its stopped raining" I looked out at the dark but dry night.

"And it looks as though they are wanting to close up" he nodded towards the group of waiters and waitresses who were all cross armed and glaring at us willing us to leave, so we did.

"Ive really enjoyed your company" I smiled up at him. It had turned very chilly and I wrapped my jacket closer around me.

"If you wouldnt mind i`d very much like to give you a lift home" his offer was so sincere I immediatly accepted and soon found myself sitting in the cleanest, smartest and most up to date car I felt guilty of being seen in it. The leather seats creaked when I moved and the smell of quality leather hung with you, this was a very expensive car and Goten knew it, he drove like a maniac.

I dont know whether it was because he had seen the look of horror on my face or the fact my nails were digging into his leather seat that he slowed down his speed.

"Take a left here" I indicated.

"Nice area" he looked around the neighbourhood of posh houses and flash cars on the drives.

The drive didnt take long and soon he had parked outside my house and was looking for any activity in the house.

"Ive already told you, i`m home alone" I giggled, wow the coffee was really getting the blood flowing I had never talked so much to one person before.

"Well I hope to see you tomorrow night" he was reffering to the self defence class.

"I havent missed a lesson yet, but yes I will be there" the mood became too awkward for my liking and to save any discomforts I quickly opened the door grabbed my bag and got out, not seeing the invite from my pocket flutter out onto the floor of the car.

"Thank you for the coffee" I spoke out as I turned to leave.

"Goodnight Marron" and with that he left.

**With Marron and Pan in the salon**

"I cant believe you sat there for 2 hours drinking coffee" I was impressed, both for the fact they were able to sit drinking 5 mugs of coffee and still not run out of things to say "Well I must say I was impressed by Gotens tactics til the end, rather shitty of you too not to invite him in" I babbled on.

"What and invite him in for a coffee?" Marron laughed, she had a point. "Anyway I was 17 years old, the perfect image of innocence"

"Until Goten came along" I tutted, but I knew I was true. I had been the same until Trunks had rather slyly barged onto the scene.

"I think thats your colour ready Pan, if you`ll just make your way over to the wash basin" beamed the hairdresser almost too friendly.

When I returned and the hair chopping began I had a woman park herself in front of me and begin to start fiddling with me nails.

"Shes just getting your nails cleaned up for you, its called a manicure" Marron informed me and I wasnt really interested so just let her get on with it, I was more interested in hearing more about Marron and Goten.

**In Marrons Past**

I hadnt stopped thinking about him, I couldnt focus or concentrate on anything. I wished the next day to go by so I would be able to see him again, but the when the night came and I stepped into the hall I was much too nervous to even look at him. What I didnt expect was for him to not even notice me, but then I realised why as I took in the new women who he was currently introducing to members of the group. I made a bee line for the changing rooms and got dressed trying to hide the disappointment that all my pent up excitment had been for nothing, I had got everything wrong. The coffee had simply been a social drink and he was just a naturally friendly guy, it wasnt fair to burden him with a teenagers crush.

Once dressed appropriatly I kept my eyes to the floor as I made my way to the warm up area, for the first time in 24 hours I felt huge disappointment but also relief that I could get back to being myself and carrying on with my own business. I took my time warming up and was pleasantly suprised when I saw a young man sit down with my on the warm up matts.

"Hope you dont mind me joining you" he smiled sheepily.

"Not at all" I got myself into another stretching position.

"Ive just applied today, there are a few of us that have joined on board. I`m Val" he stuck out a hand for me to shake.

"Marron" I took his outstretched hand.

"You dont fancy being my sparring partner do you?" his question shocked me but I agreed.

"Ive never sparred with anyone before" as he led us both over to the big square fighting ring at the back end of the hall away from the rest of the group.

"Not bad, not bad at all" he smiled checking the bounce and tightness of the ring.

"I dont think i`m going to be much of a match, ive only ever seen men square up and challenge one another in here" I already felt cornered but Val seemed nice.

And he was very nice, in fact all worries of being in the ring melted away once we got going, he was a great help with over coming the nerve of lashing out at someone and when I did lash out at him he blocked easy, rather too easily and the more he encouraged me to bash his padded hands the more determined I became and the swipes became more natural. Even when we switched and he lashed out at my padded hands he slowly let me get used to his movements.

"I`m exhausted" I laughed when I saw Val panting just as much as myself.

"You...not much of a match" he gasped as he glared at me in disbelief which doubled me over, it was all silly really but funny at the time.

"Im going for some water you want some?" he asked and I nodded.

I sat on the cold pastic surface of the sparring ring and let me hot body cool down on the floor. I felt myself bounce and the surface spring slightly.

"That was quick-" the words died on my lips as I leant up and saw Goten entering the sparring ring.

"I see your working very hard" he smiled as he made his way over to me, I noticed he held a cup of water.

"Were`s Val?" I asked taking the water and drinking it quickly.

"He told me to give this to you he`s gone for a shower" his reply was reasonable so I ripped the velcro apart that held the padded gloves in place.

"I should go get a shower too" with being Vals sparring partner I had for once not thought about the man standing in front of me. I bowed my respect and quickly left, not knowing if he said anything as I kept my eyes to the floor all the way until I was safely in the shower.

Once showered and changed I crammed all my sweaty gear into my bag and stepped out into the gym hall, there were still a few men training on the machines, I looked over to the sparring ring and saw Goten still stood there but his back was facing me. Something was bothering him and I was tempted to go over and see if I could find out what was on his mind but then I felt another presence beside me, I looked over to find Val showered and lean with the towel hanging aournd his shoulders.

"I know this may seem sudden but you dont fancy grabbing a bite to eat somewhere do you?" he asked me and yes I agreed it was definatly sudden! but all the same I accepted his offer and off we went. If I had turned around I would have seen that Goten had seen me and Val and had just ripped the metal spring on the wall of the sparring ring with his anger.

_**To Be Continued.....**_


End file.
